SmashGaf - The Journey of 15 Months
by AnonymousNeogafUser
Summary: It's IntelliHeath's first day of school, but he's already late! While at his first day, many issues and problems arise, included a girl that he think's he's in love with! But it turns out, she has a mysterious past, and might not be who he thinks she is. He makes some new friends, but he also makes some bitter enemies. Join Heath as he tries to start a club/clique called SmashGaf.
1. Chapter 1- The first day of School

Smashgaf- The journey of 15 months

"Uh oh" thought IntelliHeath as he ran into the school. It was his first day of Junior Year and he was already late! He rushed through the hallways with most of his various papers and documents flying rampantly out of his binder. A grimace crossed his face as all of the old threads of his life were now scattered across the smooth, clean tile.

"Why me?" He said out loud with an exasperated frown, and did a quick u-turn to go and retrieve his missing documents. While gathering all of the files into a small and cluttered pile, he was surprised to feel the sensation of another hand touch his. He glanced up quickly, and was surprised to see a girl with pale blue eyes smiling at him. He started to blush, and nervously tried to stammer out something to say. "I.. uh.. you.. why...".

He then noticed an ominous, if not imposing shadow right above the girl. "P… P… Principal Sakurai! What are you doing here?" The boys awkward stammering was met with Sakurai's unwavering and focused eyes, followed by a sly smile. "Just passing through, and showing our new student where her classes will be." He glanced at the girl who was still kneeling on the floor, and slightly nodded to her. She seemed confused at first, but then seemed to understand, and quickly jumped up to her feet.

"Hi, I'm Neiteio! It's nice to meet you!" she said with a harmonious ring to her voice. "Um, hey, how are you? I'm IntelliHeath". While introducing himself though, IntelliHeath found something kind of off about her, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He promptly dismissed it, and decided that he was probably just flustered after losing most of his precious documents.

"Thanks for helping me pick up all my stuff. I don't know what I would have done if I lost it" IntelliHeath said. "It's all pretty important to me. It might sound strange, but at this point in my life, these pages are all I have." "Oh, that doesn't sound crazy at all! Sometimes I like to write in my journal, and I would go crazy if I ever lost it!" Neiteio responded. While the two of them got to know each other a little better, they didn't notice that Sakurai had mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"So, what class do you have next?" IntelliHeath Inquired. He was starting to take a liking to this girl. She was very nice, and was actually pretty funny! "umm, it's something called "Science of Mastery Academic Social Historialites", or SMASH for short." Neiteio responded. She seemed very puzzled at what exactly that class would contain, and IntelliHeath had to admit that he had no idea what that was either. "I have it too, so I can walk you there!" Heath chimed in. "That would be awesome!" Neiteio exclaimed. She was so excited that she had actually made a friend on her first day! This wasn't anything like the last school she had gone to.

Now that all the papers were finally picked up, they decided to finally leave for their class. As soon as they started walking there, IntelliHeath heard the strangest sound. It was like a dull sort of thumping, but there was also a hidden tone of a clicking to it as well. He looked around, and finally found out what was making the sound. He also found out what had seemed so off-putting to him before. Neiteio was wearing some really fashionable looking boots. The rest of her clothes were fairly boring and modest, but the boots looked like they were really top quality, and seemed almost too high of quality for a high-schooler to afford.

"Woah, nice boots!" IntelliHeath was shocked that someone would actually bring such high fashion into school, but at the same time he was feeling some strange feelings he hadn't felt before. He started blushing and sweating, and it felt like an eternity before Neiteio finally responded. "Thanks! I really like wearing boots for some reason, I'm not sure why though to be honest. There's just something in how I feel when wearing them that just makes me super exciting and ready to take on the world!".IntelliHeath couldn't help but agree. She definitely seemed very confident, and he could totally see her overcoming any obstacle in her way.

*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG* The sound of the bell shot through the hallway like a thunderbolt, and then it was slowly followed by a mob of kids going in every direction. IntelliHeath tried to stay by Neiteio, but found that he was slowly drifting farther and farther away from her, as most of the kids were gathering around her to talk to the new kid. "I'll meet you in class!" IntelliHeath yelled across the hallway. He thought he heard a reply from her, but was unable to see her anymore.

IntelliHeath reached into his backpack and pulled out the school map. He slowly followed it through the hallways until he reached his destination. The trip took longer than he thought though, as when he opened the door the teacher had already started his lecture. IntelliHeath quickly walked in and took the first open seat. Unfortunately it was in the far back corner, and was many desks away from Neiteio, who was in the front row surrounded by guys.

"As I was saying class, I am Professor Beef, and I will be your instructor in the Science of Mastery Academic Social Historialites course. It will be a long and tough class, but as long as you put forth determination, I can guarantee that you will at gain some worthwhile knowledge. I will not hold your hand like a robot, and I will not be your operating buddy today. You will pass solely based on your own performance, and not somebody elses."

*Pssssttttt* "hey, kid". IntelliHeath turned to look at the kid to his left. He appeared to be a pretty short kid, with super big ears that stood straight up, and bared a resemblance to a rabbit. "yeah, you. Do you want to know a secret about this class? I have all the answers hidden in this book" he said, and pulled out a faded, black book. IntelliHeath shook his head and tried to just ignore the guy. He kept bothering him though, and soon started telling everyone else around him that he knew some top secret information that nobody else did.

"Afoni, do you need to go see the principal?" Professor Beef said calmly. "I could, but then he would just try to steal all of my secrets!" Afoni stated boldly. This kid seemed to think that he knew everything. "I assure you, I won't do that". Sakurai was standing at the door, smiling coyly as he leaned against the frame, arms crossed.

A chill went through the room as everyone froze with respect for the Principal. " Why don't you come to my office and we can have a little talk? You definitely need to be shown the right way to behave at this school, don't you?" Afoni stuttered out some jumbled words, but eventually gave up and slunk over to the doorway, head hung low. " Don't worry, I'll have him back by the end of the period!" Sakurai winked and closed the door to the classroom.

There were muffled sounds outside the classroom. The sound of running footsteps, with the muffled words of "get away from me!" and "Don't call my parents!" Then, there was a loud thud along with muffled grunts of pain. IntelliHeath was in the corner, so he had a small glimpse of the hallway through the door window. Afoni was on the floor, trying to crawl away. It looked like he had tripped, or his legs had stopped working. He was grabbing at the tile, trying to crawl away, when he was suddenly palled backwards. His eyes full of tears, he looked like he was trying to scream, but no sounds were coming out. He was pulled out of the window frame, and then IntelliHeath heard some startling words. "IntelliHeath? Are you ok?"

"Wha… What?" IntelliHeath rubbed his eyes, and looked hazily around the room. Everyone in the class was looking at him, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "It looks like you fell asleep! Am I really that boring? I have a doctorate in Beef for goodness sake!" Professor Beef joked. "No, it's not that, I just… where's Afoni?" IntelliHeath asked. Hopefully he was just having a daydream about Sakurai taking him away. "Who?" Professor Beef asked. "We don't have anyone by that name in this class". IntelliHeath looked to his left, and was shocked to see a totally different kid sitting there. "Is there a problem? I'm no Afoni. My name's Beelzebufo, and If you don't stop staring at me you're gonna get it.

IntelliHeath was dazed and confused, and wasn't quite sure what was happening. *BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG* "Alright class, remember to get your disclosure signed by your parents and bring it back next time!" IntelliHeath saw Neiteio and tried to catch up to her and explain what just happened, but she was whisked away by a crowd of interested people. Heath tried to make eye contact with her, but she was too involved with all the other people to even notice him. "Well, maybe she's too good for me now" Heath thought, getting sadder the more he pictured his newfound friend going down the rocky path of popularity.

*Unghhh* Heath keeled over and clutched his stomach. It was throbbing with pain. "Don't you ever look at me, or even talk to me again, got it?" Heath struggled to look up, and when he did he was met with the sight of Beelzebufo glaring at him, with his fist armed for another strike. "The only thing I hate more than school, are people who cross me." And with that, he let his finishing blow strike IntelliHeath right in the jaw.

*Ooooffff* IntelliHeath dropped to the floor, clutching his face. Beelzebufo shook his head and walked out the door. He had no time to waste with such a jerk of a person.

IntelliHeath hurt so bad. Not just because of the punch, but because he lost a friend in Neiteio, saw some weird stuff happen with Afoni, and now he was just punched. All of these feelings were too much for him, so he just decided to lay on the floor and cry. *RINGADINGADINGA* the bell chimed out for the next class, but IntelliHeath didn't care. He knew that his school year was already over, even though it had just started.

"Hey man, are you ok?" IntelliHeath rubbed the snot bubble off of his face, and looked up to see a guy with a puzzled expression on his face. "I mean, I saw you from the hallway, and you weren't really moving, so I'm just wondering if you're alright." IntelliHeath wiped the tears out of his eyes and stood up. "Yeah, I'm ok. It's nothing" he said with a lie. "Dude, I've been where you are, and I can say without a doubt that it's definitely not nothing. C'mon, let me buy you a snack." IntelliHeath didn't feel like arguing, se he promptly followed the kid to the cafeteria. "My names OricWindstar by the way." "My names IntelliHeath". "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing on the floor? I mean, I know someone must have hit you, but why didn't you fight back?" Intelliheath looked at Oric, and just sighed and looked away.

"I'm more of a peaceful guy, not everything should be solved with fights, or being mean to people. If I see someone with different opinions or beliefs, I usually try to respect them, even if they are super wrong." Oric looked a little surprised at that response. "Yeah, I guess that could work. But sometimes theres no reasoning with people and you gotta stand up for yourself!"

Heath pondered that response for a moment, and was about to give his response when he saw Beelzebufo from across the cafeteria. Heath's face went pale as he slowly tried to hide behind the vending machine. "What… What's wrong Heath?" Oric inquired. He looked at where Heath had been looking previously and saw Beelzebufo sitting down to a table with a bunch of other notorious looking people.

"Was it Beelzebufo who hit you? What a big frog, he's such a jerk, man." Oric said. Heath was completely hidden by the vending machine now, but he stammered back a quick "yeah". "I think it might help if you know who all of the people in his clique are, just so you can avoid them. So the girl sitting to his right is Batty." "Oh, is she pretty crazy?" Heath asked. "No, that's literally her name." Oric chuckled. "I haven't met her personally, but I hear that she's big trouble if you meet her. People like to call her the Troubled Bat." "Well, I think I will pass on meeting her." Heath's grimace was hidden behind the vending machine as his head poked out to look at the people sitting at the table.

"The guy sitting to Beelzebufo's right is called TheProdigy. Nobody knows what his real name is, just that he is so overconfident that he believes he is the best at everything." Heath vaguely remembered Afoni who seemed to have the same sort of attitude of believing that they were right and the best. Of course, nobody seemed to remember Afoni, so maybe Heath had just imagined him the whole time. Heath tried not to dwell on what he had seen.

"The person to the left of TheProdigy is Anth0ny. Unlike TheProdigy, Anth0ny is actually the best at most, if not all things at this school. Sports, schoolwork, videogames, he does it all, and he constantly wins." "Wow, so they have 2 super cocky people in their group? This will be rough." Said Heath. "Actually, Anth0ny isn't really cocky, for the most part he is actually super quiet. He does what he wants to quickly and without error. He doesn't really talk to people unless he has to." Said Oric.

At that time, an older looking man wearing a very plain suit came and stood behind Beelzebufo. He whispered something into his ear then promptly walked off. "What was that?" asked Heath. "That's their coverage." Said Oric. "They have one of the staff involved with their little clique, so they never get in trouble or have any problems being jerks to everyone. EmCeeGramr is their way out of all trouble. Rumor has it that he is the father of one of the students at the table, but no one has verified that yet."

2 more students walked up to the table and sat down. "Ahh, there we go! The final person that makes up this group of people, and it looks like he brought a new recruit!" Heath tried to make out the figures, but there were too many people in the cafeteria now. So the guy who just sat down is Gonzales, but everyone calls him The Great Gonzales. Rumor has it that on his first day of Freshman year he made a teacher quit, and ever since then people have called him The Great Gonzales. Personally, I doubt anyone could be that cruel to make a teacher quit, but who knows how crazy that guy is." Heath had to admit that Gonzales did have a strange look in his eye as he talked to all the other kids at the table.

"And last but not least, the new member to their group is" "Neiteio" Heath interrupted. He couldn't believe his eyes, but it was true. The nice girl that he had met earlier was sitting down with all of the schools worst people. She was smiling and laughing with all of them, but Heath couldn't believe that she would fall this far down.

"What do you know about her, Oric?" Heath said. He had to get to the bottom of this. There was no way that she would go willingly with those scummy people. "Well, not much. There haven't really been any rumors about her, because she's so new to the school. Supposedly she was kicked out of her last school, but nobody knows why." "Hrrmmm" Heath said. "I'll have to talk to her and find out the whole story. There's no way that someone would go willingly with such awful people." "True that my friend, true that" said Oric.

Suddenly Neiteio turned and made direct eye contact with Heath. He felt a shiver run down his spine as their gazes locked. She smiled coyly, then turned back to her group and rejoined the conversation. Heath was legitimately spooked, and decided to disregard what just happened.

"So, is there a good clique of people? Like one that is the antithesis to all of those people?" Heath asked. There was, but it's slowly been broken up over the years. A guy named Q.Q More led it, but he eventually moved away. So naturally the whole group just sort of collapsed in on themselves after that. They're all now in different cliques, but I'm sure that they would come together if the need was strong enough."

"Well, let's get started then!" Heath exclaimed. "We need to make a group dedicated to all of the fun, and good times! A place where anyone can be welcomed, and everyone's opinions are valid!" "Are you serious, dude? If you're really serious about this, then I will back you 100%!" Oric said, his smile slowly growing wider. Heath extended his hand, and Oric grasped it quickly. A firm handshake sealed the deal, and they both knew that they were in this for good.

"We need a name.," said Oric. Heath turned to him and smiled. "While in my last class, I learned all about some crazy studies about friendship, bonds, and historical events. This class was called SMASH, so I think that our group needs to reflect that we are all about that. Let's call ourselves SmashGaf In honor of all the good that it does, and all the people that we will help. Everyone will know our name soon enough, and when they do, they will know it as a place of refuge, and of peace." "Shall we get this thing started" asked Oric. "You know it, lets go get our first member." Said Heath. They quickly grabbed some more food from the vending machine, and then ran into the mob of children to find their first member.


	2. Chapter 2 - 2 Months Later

SmashGaf- Chapter 2

"And then I said, Haunter? I barely know her!" The table busted out laughing, with choco milk come out of Heaths nose, and everyone else scattering their food all over the floor.

It had been 2 months since him and Oric had decided to form the club called SmashGaf and the turnout had been rather great. They had found a bunch of nice students that were all sort of outcasts that had different hobbies.

They had found –Horizon- quietly drawing in the art classroom. All of the other students had left, but –Horizon- still stayed there drawing her pictures. She was actually quite talented, but often hid her talent while in class as to not draw attention to herself. Heath and Oric had caught glimpses of her art while sitting next to her in class, but when they tried to reach out to her, she quickly shoved them back into her bag and blushed.

They eventually caught up to her after class and began to talk to her and befriend her. She was super nice and sweet, and Oric began to notice that she was fairly pretty. Oric eventually convinced her to be friends with them, and she began hanging out with them at lunch, and opening up more about her and her interests.

Another kid they had found was MrSaturn99. He was kind of like –Horizon- in that he was a little quite and shy. They hadn't actually found him at school though. While Heath and Oric were walking home from a evening high school football game, they decided to climb up the old hill by the Community center. It was the tallest hill in the city, and from up there you could see the whole town.

When they reached the top, they were surprised to find a fairly small kid, laying on the grass and looking up to the stars. He was wearing a red baseball hat, and had a striped yellow shirt on. He didn't even turn to look at the 2 boys who had intruded into his personal space. Oric looked to Heath, and the two nodded. They decided to reach out and befriend this boy.

It turned out that he was more of a visionary and a dreamer. Always looking to the stars and wishing he could go out on a real adventure some day. Heath and Oric had nowhere to go that night, so they asked if they could sit under the stars with him. He calmly agreed, and the 3 of them laid down on the cool grass, and talked for a while. It turns out that he was a pretty cool guy, and they all shared a pretty nice night together, and became very good friends.

All in all, there were some pretty good kids in SmashGaf, and even though most of them didn't have classes with each other throughout the day, they all made sure to sit with each other during lunch. Of course, the only issue was the possibility of running into any of the people that were in the anti-SmashGaf group, which consisted of Beelzebufo and his company of people. The worst part about seeing them at lunch though, was that they went out of their way to try and make SmashGaf and other people angry and unhappy.

"Did you guys hear? They've supposedly named themselves WeekendGaf." Oric said with a frown on his face. "Are you serious?" said Heath. He couldn't believe that they would go as far to even make a corruption of the name of the original group. "What are we going to do, you guys?" asked –Horizon-. "Well, theres not a lot that we can do, unfortunately." Said Heath. "I don't think any of us really want to start a big fight with them." The table solemnly pondered the thought, but they all knew that they could never do something like that.

Heath vaguely began to remember when he tried to talk to Neiteio a month ago. Since she had joined WeekendGaf, she had become a completely different person than Heath had thought she was. She totally changed her whole appearance. She died her hair black, and started wearing weird, punk clothes. Of course, she still wore her trademark boots, so you could always tell who she was, no matter her appearance.

The changes weren't just appearance based though. When he confronted her, he found that she had become a rather mean entity. She was constantly throwing out insults as Heath tried to ask about her. Heath was getting a little sick of this, and flat out asked for an answer. She looked at him straight in the eye, smirked a little bit, and then slapped him as hard as she could.

Heath flinched as he remembered that awful slap. He pulled his hand up to the side of his face, and touched the raw flesh that still hadn't healed on his face. Unfortunately for him, Neiteio was wearing many different rings at the time, and they had shredded his face once they made contact with it.

Neiteio didn't feel any remorse, and audibly laughed throughout the hallway as she walked away. Heath crumpled to the floor, a bloody, crying heap of a person. It was clear to him that Neiteio was gone from his life, and the girl that he once liked, was now gone forever.

Heath sighed as he got up from the table. He hated dwelling on the past, and tried to push all of those memories far back into his mind. He hadn't eaten of his food today, for some reason the mini corndogs just didn't taste good to him. They were his favorite things that the school makes though.

"Watch it, Dude." Heath looked up to see a massive football jersey blocking his view. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." Heath stammered, hoping he didn't upset the person. "Nah man, it's all good. It will take a lot more than a small shove to knock me down." This mysterious person let out a hearty laugh. "I'm Kyzon, and in case you haven't heard, I'm the new captain of the football team!"

Heath was shocked. He had never really talked with any of the jocks before. They all seemed to be in a higher social class than him, and figured that they would all be super douchey to him. This guy seemed alright though, albeit a little bit loud.

*Fwooooosh* Heath felt a hearty breeze between his legs, and wondered who turned on a fan. He looked down to find that he had been pantsed! His face flushed red, as he tried to run away, and pull them up. It turns out his shoe laces were tied together though, and he ended up falling on the ground. Trying to hold in the tears of embarrassment, Heath struggled to get his shoes untied. He looked up to see a sinister shadow above him.

"The ground really suits you. You should spend more time down there." The image of Beelzebufo came into focus, and Heath was now getting red with anger, rather than fear. Beelzebufo turned to Kyzon and said, "We would love to have you over at WeekendGaf, it's really not as ba*CRAAAAACKKK*". Beelzebufo was suddenly on the ground next to Heath. Kyzon's massive arm was extended, and ended right where Beelzebufo's head used to be.

"I'm not really a big fan of people picking on other people" Kyzon said. "Back off from my boy Heath, alright?" Beelzebufo tried to get up, but was in too much shock. He tried to call for help, but a jumble of words spewed out of his mouth. His jaw was hanging open, with blood slowly seeping out. It looked like his nose was broken as well.

Batty rushed to his side, and tried to talk to him. Multiple teeth of his were knocked out as well, making any chance of understanding him intelligible. Batty glared at Kyzon, then motioned for the other WeekendGaf members to come and help her. Anth0ny and Gonzales came and helped Beelzebufo up, and together they limped out of the cafeteria, followed by Batty.

Neiteio walked up to Kyzon, and swung in for a punch. She had more rings on today, and some of them were legitimately like knives. She had a crazy look in her eye that Heath had never seen before. It was scary as hell, and he wanted to get as far away from it as he could.

Kyzon looked thoroughly unimpressed, and quickly sidestepped. Neiteio had put in her whole body into that punch, and when she didn't make contact with anything, she flopped over onto a table. Kyzon shook his head, and walked over to Heath, who was still trying to get his shoes untied. Kyzon extended his hand, and Heath took it graciously.

"I'll stand by you, friend. Nobody's going to mess with you as long as I have anything to say about it." Kyzon said, smiling warmly. "Thanks so much, I can't tell you how much it means to me." Heath said, wiping away the tears of shame from his eyes. The rest of SmashGaf had gathered around to see if they could help Heath, and there was a crowd of other students that had formed around them.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* The sound of sarcastic clapping filled the cafeteria, and from the doorway emerged a tall, and imposing figure. "What a wonderful display of courage. You will definitely get far in school if you keep acting out like this". The students turned to see who the stranger speaking was, and it was none other than EmCeeGramr.

"Kyzon, go see principal Sakurai in his office. He'll be expecting you". As for the rest of you, class has begun, and this is a regular school day. I expect you all to be in class. The crowd of people quickly dissipated as the authority of EmCeeGramr struck them. All that was left was SmashGaf and Neiteio laying on the ground unconscious.

"So is this the message that has gotten through to you people? The staff of this school has tried to moderate the children, and so far they've done a stupendous job. Except, we can't control, or even guide you kids. SmashGaf is too unpredictable, and at times erratic, so I am giving you children 2 choices. You either disband SmashGaf, or I'm going to send all of you kids to the Community school. If you think that this school is crazy and unsupervised, then you have another thing coming."

SmashGaf looked at each other. Deep down they all knew that disbanding would mean that school would become hell on earth again. Sure, they could still be friends, and they would probably see each other around school sometimes. But SmashGaf was where they called home. To see it destroyed and taken from them wasn't fair, and they had to take a stand.

"I will give you 1 week to come up with your answer, and be warned, there is only one right answer." EmCeeGramr said as he leaned in close to the kids. The scowl on his face could pierce the harshest of fog.

And with that, he went over to Neiteio, gently picked her up, and cradled her with both arms. His scowling glare never leaving his face, he walked out of the cafeteria leaving SmashGaf along amongst the destruction of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunday Special

SmashGaf Chapter 3 – Sunday Special

IntelliHeath hated wearing ties, especially if he had to wear all of the other parts of the suit as well. He also wasn't the biggest fan of going to church either. He thought it was a nice place for the most part, but he wasn't a big fan of all the religious nuts. You know the ones, always smiling and volunteering to do everything in the church. They were alright, and most of them were fairly avoidable. The only bad thing was that Pastor Neoxon took religion to an extreme.

He was very ecstatic and excitable, and liked to yell to people a lot. Not out of anger of course, but just out of his passion for his work. Some people found his devotion to be a little bit strange though. He spoke often of a goddess in the sky and heavenly booty's, but I'm pretty sure that it's all metaphorical. The heavenly booty is in all of us, is the message the congregation had been receiving, and what it meant to them personally was up to interpretation.

Church wasn't all bad though, as he had his number one friend Oric there, but he was sitting a couple rows in front of him. Heath was pretty sure that he felt the same way about it. In fact, most of SmashGaf was here too. –Horizon- and MrSaturn99 were sitting right behind him, and they were unusually close to each other. Heath thought nothing of it, and thought that they might just be cold and huddling together like friends often do for body heat.

Unfortunately, Kyzon had been suspended for a week after his fist slipped and hit Beelzebufo. At least, that's how he told it (so he wouldn't get kicked out of school).

There was also a couple members from WeekendGaf in the crowd, but Heath wasn't quite sure who all was there. He saw Neiteio, and some figures next to her, and after that he tried not to look over into their corner of the chapel.

*Boopadoopboop* The congregation all turned to look at Heath, who hadn't silenced his blackberry. His face flushing, he quickly crouched and moved out the doors of the chapel. He had received a text, which he very rarely got. He had Cricket, and the coverage was very spotty in his area. He looked at the text, which read as follows:

Get out now.

-ffdgh

Heath wasn't confused as to what it meant, but rather, who had sent it. It appeared that his blackberry had a small malfunction or something, because it only displayed 5 random letters.

Not being one to take advice lightly, Heath was starting to get a little nervous. Should he warn the congregation? Or just SmashGaf? Maybe call the police? All these thoughts were racing through his head when the lights suddenly flickered and went out.

*BLOOP* *BLOOP* *BLOOP* *KRACKAPOW*

Screams were heard on the other side of the door, with lots of sounds of panicking and running. Heath made a snap judgment to go back inside, but once he opened the door, he couldn't see anything at all to go to. People were running rampant, and nearly knocked him over trying to get out. The sound of Neoxon trying to turn this into a gospel related cause was heard among the screaming and crying.

Heath had to crawl on the floor to avoid bumping into people, and tried to find his was over to where Oric was. He had his blackberry out for light, but it wasn't providing too much. The screen was much too small to be used for anything other than receiving phone calls.

"Oric!" Heath called out. "Heath! I'm up here in the stands!" was Orics response. IntelliHeath fumbled around on the ground, and eventually made his was up to the stands. Something smelled very bad, but he didn't want to say anything to worry Oric. The foul smelling thing could be related to Oric in some way, and Heath wouldn't want to bring it up now, in such a high stress situation.

"What do we do, Heath?" said a small, gentle voice beside him. Heath jumped slightly. He had thought it was just him and Oric up here. "Yeah, what do we do?" said another, more masculine voice. Heath figured it must be –Horizon- and MrSaturn99. "Well, the first thing we should do is try to find a way to either turn on the power, or maybe find some matches and light some candles. We should split up and see if we can find either of those. I'll go with MrSaturn99, and Oric, you can go with –Horizon-."

If the lights were on, Heath would have been able to see the disappointment in –Horizon- and MrSaturn99's faces, and the growing smile that was on Orics. "Alright, you got it boss! Leave it to us!" Said Olric, bursting with excitement. –Horizon- was completely silent as Oric grabbed her hand, and started to lead her out of the circle, and down the stairs from the podium.

"I didn't even tell them which task they were going to do" mumbled Heath. "Well, It looks like it's just you and mean MrSaturn99. Let's go into the backroom and see if we can figure out how to get the backup generator started. MrSaturn99 gave a solemn "ok", and with that the 2 boys were off.

-20 minutes later-

*KACHUGGA… putputputputputputputputKACHUGGA* "well, it looks like that did the trick! You're really pretty good at repairing stuff. I'm glad that we're friends MrSaturn99." Heath said calmly. MrSaturn99 gave a small, modest smile, which was easy to see now that they started the backup generator.

"Let's go see if –Horizon- is ok." Said MrSaturn99 quickly. "oh, and Oric too, I guess." The duo quickly backtracked through the now lit up church, and returned to a now empty chapel. Although, it looked like somebody had gotten out the Halloween decorations, as there were 4 human body sized mannequins hanging from the sealing, directly above the podium. They stunk really bad for some reason though, and Heath wasn't quite sure why.

*BOOM* The smell of car fresheners and cigarettes quickly filled Heaths nose as a black shadow had kicked in the door. "ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY FREEZE. I'M DETECTIVE FORKBALL AND NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE." The now revealed Detective Forkball marched down the aisle, and up the stairs to where the boys were standing. He was nearly a foot taller than them, and had a Montecrissto Cigar nestled between his Mustached lips.

His nose suddenly scrunched, as he sniffed multiple times. He could smell something odd, but he wasn't quite sure where the smell was coming from. "HEY, BOSS DOGGIE, COME HELP ME OUT!" "Woof!" The sound of a collared animal rang in Heaths ears, and a giant police dog appeared at the entrance to the chapel. "COME OVER HERE AND SHOW ME WHERE THIS STRANGE SMELL IS COMING FROM!" shouted Forkball. "Woof!"

Boss Doggie ran up to the podium, and began sniffing everything. He sniffed Heath and MrSaturn99 from head to toe, and even began sniffing inside of all the flowerpots. Eventually, he stood right in front of Forkball and began walking in a circle.

"EHRMMM, WHATS THIS?" Forkball asked. He looked down, then final got the message and looked up. "HALLOWEEN SO SOON?" It then dawned on him that those weren't actually mannequins. "OH, ER, HEY, HAVE YOU KIDS EVER SEEN THE INSIDE OF A DETECTIVES CAR? IT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY COOL AND A LOT BETTER THAN STANDING INSIDE OF HERE. BOSS DOGGIE, WILL YOU TAKE THIS KIDS OUT TO THE POLICE CAR AND WAIT WITH THEM FOR THEIR PARENTS?" "Woof!"

Heath and MrSaturn99 didn't really understand what was happening, but they were curious to see what it was like inside one of those cool cars. "I bet it's all black inside! Black leather even!" Said MrSaturn99, who was super excited. The kids and Boss Doggie exited the chapel, leaving Forkball to his thoughts.

Forkball calmly walked over to the chapel door, and locked it. He didn't want anyone else to see the horror that was in here. 4 young highschool kids were hanging dead from the ceiling. He couldn't comprehend why someone would do such a thing, but irregardless, he had a job to do. He grabbed a latter that someone had taken out during the mass confusion with the power outage, and slowly began to take the students down from their nooses.

He then called up the Comissioner. "Hey, it's Forkball. Yeah, it looks like we've got a classic case of "Highschoolers hung in a Church". Alrighty, I'll wait for him to come. Thanks Chief." Forkball hung up, and slid his phone into his pocket. He sat down on the bench, and lit up his cigarette. Sometimes he really hated this job.

-Monday-

"Hi, SmashGaf! I'm MaverickHunterAsh, and this is my crew! We'd like to interview you for our weekly web series PameXGain. This is our cameraman, and our sound guy. Their names aren't important for this, but what happened to you guys is. Question 1, did you know any of the students that were found dead?"

Heath and the other SmashGaf members didn't really want to answer any questions about what happened on Sunday. They didn't know the 4 kids who passed away very well. They were all juniors, and they all just sort of blended together after awhile for them. Zorfendor, Mr Buddy, Gillbals, and MisterWisp, were their names. The strange thing about the targets, was that they were all going to become members of SmashGaf on Monday. Something just didn't seem right about that to Heath.

"We didn't really know them all too well." Said Oric. But here in SmashGaf, everyone is a friend of ours. We like to pride ourselves on accepting others, and d-" "Even WeekendGaf?" inquired MarerickHunterAsh. "Well, that's kind of an interesting subject." Said MrSaturn99. "We've tried asking them to join us, but they've shot us down numerous times. They've definitely left their mark on us, and we've left a mark on them." Heath almost unconsciously touched the massive scar on his face, left by the pain of former love.

"What about the-" "you know what, no more questions." Said Heath. He was tired of people asking him how he was feeling, and what it was like being in that situation. It sucked really bad, and nobody (but MrSaturn99) understood how he felt. He stormed away, and Oric was about to go after him, but then MrSaturn99 stopped him. MrSaturn99 silently shook his head, as if to say "no".

Heath walked to his quiet place, which was the school pool. He usually liked to sit in the bleachers, and just think about life. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He just didn't understand it. He sighed, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Is it naptime already? Maybe we should have a bed installed Directly….. To You." Heath's eyes snapped open, and he saw Principal Sakurai smugly standing before him. "Oh! Forgive my rudeness sir!" Heath said as he quickly stood up, arms to his side. Sakurai gave a wave of dismissal and said, "It's quite alright IntelliHeath. What seems to be getting you down today?"

Heath honestly didn't know where to begin. There was so much he wanted to tell Sakurai, but he doubted that he would care for all of his small problems. There was actually a big problem that he wanted to talk to him about. "Well, the Vice Principal kind of threatened to shut down SmashGaf, or make all of it's members move." Said Heath glumly.

Sakurai chuckled. "You mean EmCeeGramr?" "Yeah. He threatened to put all of us into the Community School!" exclaimed Heath. "Don't worry IntelliHeath, I won't let him do that. You and your friends keep running that club, and I'll make sure he won't disband it, or move you away. Why, back in my young days I used to be in a similar club, and we used to*BRRRIIIINNNGGGG*. The sound of the bell shot through the aquatics center.

"Well, I'll leave that story for another time." Said Sakurai. "Goodbye IntelliHeath, and good luck out there! You're one of the good ones, and don't ever forget that!" And with those sincere words spoken, Sakurai walked across the rapid waters of the swimming pool to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4 - 2 Years in the past

SmashGaf 4

School had been cancelled for the day, and SmashGaf couldn't have been more excited. They now had a full day to do all of the fun stuff they never got to do during school. Today though, rather than hitting hoops with sticks, they decided liked to go over to Heath's house, and play a new video game he got.

"It's called Super Bash Sisters, and it's super awesome! It's a crossover fighting game that has all of our favorite video game characters! Theres Maria, and her sister, and even Prince Peach!" said Heath excitedly. "I heard that Ms Pacman is in the game as an unlockable! We can't stop playing until we got her, ok guys?" said Oric. "Sounds like fun to me!" said –Horizon-. MrSaturn99 just nodded and gave a supporting smile.

The gang all piled into Heaths house, and went downstairs. As Heath fired up the Wii 2U, the rest of the kids gathered around the couch. There were 4 spaces, and 4 kids total. Both Oric and MrSaturn99 waited to see where –Horizon- would sit, so then they could jump in next to her. Heath booted up the game, and sat down on the farthest left cushion, which was the one directly in front of the tv. He hated to be selfish, but he had really bad eyes, and needed to be up close to actually see the game.

-Horizon- took the other end of the couch, and both Oric and MrSaturn99 pounced at the opportunity to sit next to her. Oric got there first, but MrSaturn99 physically ripped him from the couch, and threw him to the ground. "Hey, what gives? I was there first!" Oric said angrily while rolling up his sleeves. He was prepared to do whatever he had to do to sit next to –Horizon-.

"Sorry man, but I have to sit close to her. She gave me her emergency inhaler in case she has a panic attack, so I have to be as close as possible to help her in case anything bad happens." MrSaturn99 said. –Horizon- blushed and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. It was true that she had given him her backup inhaler. MrSaturn99 literally took her breath away sometimes, and it was only fitting that he was the one to put it back into her.

Oric couldn't believe it. "I thought I was the one for her…" he thought, gazing into –Horizon-'s eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he quickly turned away and wiped them on the sleeve of his fine leather jacket. "Well, that makes sense then, I guess…" Oric said with the shaky voice you get when you try to hold in a deep cry. He plopped himself down to Heath, and averted his gaze from Heath's. He had to stay strong for Heath, and for himself.

Super Bash Sisters supported many different types of controllers, and much to everyones surprise they all used different methods. Heath used a Gamecube controller, while MrSaturn99 used the 4ds support that had been patched in. Horizon used the Wii remote sideways, and Oric used full body motion controls. He found that it was more responsive, and a lot more engaging.

"Should we do teams for the first couple matches?" suggested Heath. "We should do Delphox only, no items, Final Destination 2." said –Horizon-. Everyone looked at her surprised. Little did they know that she was actually a very good bash player, and constantly took first in her local tournaments.

"Umm, maybe we come back to that later." Said Heath. "How about we just do good old fashioned random? That's always fair."

"Hey bro, are you guys playin a game? Can I come join you guys? I'm really pretty good, I promise!" Heath's brother SuperSah had suddenly appeared behind the couch. "There was that one time when I lost because of items, and the stage, and the controller was a little sticky, but I'm sure none of that will happen this time!" "Well, we kind of have four players already, and I don't know if this game supports switching people out." Lied Heath. It actually did, but SuperSah was a notoriously bad player. Not like he was bad at playing, but that he was bad at taking losing. He would always blame it on an outside force, such as the weather, or his spontaneous bloody noses that happened.

"Hey bro, I get it. "No Johns Allowed". You don't need to tell me twice. I'll just be *sniff* over in my room if you need me." And with that SuperSah ran to his room, tears streaming down his face. He had just wanted to show his younger brother how cool he was, Why didn't he want to accept him? Was it because he was too nice, and too predictable?

SuperSah pondered all of this, and vowed to change his image. He would make his brother love him, no matter the cost. He dug around in his closet, and found the coolest thing ever. 3D glasses were the only cool thing he dug up. He put them on, and he immediately felt a lot cooler. "Yeah, this is gonna be super awesome" he said, grinning ear to ear.

"Will he be ok?" asked –Horizon-. "Oh yeah, he'll be fine. He usually snaps out of this in a couple weeks. Except that one time when we played Mario Party. That was an awful time, and nobody could talk him down from that. He had refused to come out of his room, and the only response he gave for a month was "It's Waluigi Time"." " That sounds pretty rough" said MrSaturn99. "I have a brother too, and he isn't too bad, but sometimes he'll sneak off and steal all of my presents and food.

*FFFFFFFFFFFFPSHHHHHHHHWOOOP* "We interrupt your television activities to bring you an emergency warning!" The mysterious beast first seen 2 years ago has been spotted going in and out of the sewers! As you are all aware, we closed all public facilities today once we spotted the beast, but now that we know he is in the sewers, we advise everyone to stay indoors, and plug your toilets! It is unknown what this monster wants, but we have gotten the local police force involved to track it down! Keep safe everyone!"

-2 years ago—

"I don't know about this qq" said Caladrius. "Relax. I've done the science in my head, and I double checked all my trigonography!" qq explained. The 2 students were in the science lab after hours. qq more had a knack for doing high level science experiments, and his B.F.F Caladrius always helped him, much Caladrius's chagrin. "Just think of how big of a win this would be for SmashGaf! People from all over would want to join the club if this works! Alright, that's enough talking, get the camera rolling and keep it on me!" said qq, eyes beaming with excitement.

"3… 2… 1… rolling!" "Hello everyone, and I am qq more. You people used to laugh at me for being too involved with my science, but now you need to stop laughing. I have invented a potion that will make me irresistible to everybody. People won't be able to stop themselves from coming up to me and talking to me. Be prepared ladies, because you are going to want some qq more soon."

Caladrius was blushing behind the camera. He honestly didn't believe that this would work at all, but the prospect of it actually happening had excited him. qq promised him a little bit of the potion if it worked, and he really wanted to get some of it. "For, uh, science purposes of course. Yeah, that was the reason." Caladrius thought, quickly shifting his attention back to qq.

"and it is now with a humble heart, that I invite all of you to suck it. Behold! Potion number 63!" and with that, qq held up a rather pink flask, that glistened with pink shininess. Pink mist puffed and love puffed out of the top, quickly spilling down and covering the dreary room. The scent of it smelled like ribbons and gummi bears, and Caladrius wasn't sure why, but he sensed something might be off about it.

qq more lifted the vial to his mouth, and began to slurp the pink nectar of Aphrodite. "Unghhphfff… Ahhhh ahhh, urghhh blkjahl;shgopuhasohigohsga". qq fell to the ground hands trembling. "Wha… whats happening to me?" he gasped out, veins bulging on his body. His heart rate increased to 200, which is very high, and not very good.

"UNNGHHHAARRRGHHH! MAKE THE VOICES STOP, MAKE THEM STOP!" qq more screamed out in pain. Various words were bouncing around in his mind, making changes to it. Kawaii, neko-chan, sugoi, all of these and more were being absorbed into his mind, soul, and body. This wasn't going according to Keikaku.

As qq more laid on the floor, all Caladrius could do was watch. He wasn't sure what he could do to help, but he couldn't just stand there and listen to qqs screams of pain. Caladrius ran over to qq and slid to his knees next to him. "qq! Are you alright?" qq was still in an incredible amount of pain, such pain that his very soul was shaken, but he managed to open his eyes and look at Caladrius.

The eyes that were staring at Caladrius weren't the same eyes that he had seen before though. These eyes were a soft shade of pale blue, and looked very big and sensitive. "_~uguu_" said the strange qq imposter. Calidrius's eyes went wide with shock, and he jerked backwards, repulsed at what he had heard. qq more's eyes went wide, as he realized who he was talking to. "It's Senpai," he thought. "Has he finally noticed me?"

Caladrius had to get out of here fast. "Things are getting too weird here". He thought as he started backing up from qq. He turned and started running as fast as he could to the door. "Senpai, wait!" called an unfamiliar female voice. He turned around to see his once friend turning into something almost alien to him. qq's hair had started lengthening and turning a bright shade of pink, while his clothes were slowly morphing into something more kawaii.

Caladrius had this weird impulse to go to this strange being and help it, but he knew that he wasn't thinking clearly. There was still pink smoke all over the room, and he was sure that that was what was causing his disorientation and confusion. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking and pulsing. He noticed that his veins were starting to pop out like what had happened to qq just moments ago.

"No… not like this!" Caladrius exclaimed, doing a 360 spin move and running to the door. Unfortunately, he stumbled into his camera gear, promptly making it fall to the floor, recording more of the tragic tragedy unfolding in the science room. Unfortunately for Caladrius, after he knocked into the camera equipment, he was sent into a tumble, and knocked into a shelf containing all of qq mores other experimental vials. Numbers 1 – 62.

The vials fell like the tears that were welling in qq's eyes as Senpai ran away from him. They shattered on impact and were fully absorbed into Caladrius's body. The feeling he felt were too overwhelming, and caused him to collapse out of exhaustion. The liquids were still falling on to him, and if he knew how big of a mess this would be to clean up, he probably would have watched his step more carefully.

Qq more was still in a daze, kneeling on the floor. Vial 63 was completely rewriting his mind and memories, but something felt wrong to him as he saw Senpai collapse into a puddle of mysterious liquid. "Caladrius?" he uttered out loud. It sounded so foreign to him, but something was very familiar about it.

It then hit him like a train of bricks flying down highway 95 on a speedboat. He quickly rushed to Caladrius body. The chemicals were slowly melting off chunks of flesh, and unfortunately part of his face was submerged into the liquid. qq quickly dragged him out of the strange combination of liquids that had been created. It wasn't easy for him though, as his body was now very weak and fragile.

"Caladrius! Wake up! You gotta snap out of it!" qq slowly flipped Caladrius on to his back, and got a better look at the damage done by all of his combined experiments. Pussy boils had taken over part of his face, while most of the skin around it had been burnt off. Qq couldn't believe that this had happened, and that he had been the cause of this. He started to cry delicate tears, when a tattered, broken hand grabbed his.

"It's not your fault…" whispered Caladrius. Tears were filling qq's eyes, and he couldn't stop them. The potion he had taken made was still slowly changing him. Although he had repressed the changes for now, he could feel them slowly inching their way back in. His thoughts were his for now, but it wouldn't be long before _the other person_ took over.

"I can fix this, just give me time sen…Caladrius!" And with that, qq more set to work. The materials were all in front of him, and he wouldn't give up on his friend so easily! He quickly gathered the materials needed to reverse the effects of Caladrius. "Just a box of pepto, some paprika, and… what else was there?" It was getting so hard to stay focused on such a boring assignment, and qq just wanted to quit. "NO! That's not who I am! I am qq more! Master of science, and friend to all who seek science like knowledge!"

He started combining the ingredients he had gathered, and measuring out all of the distinct parts for the concentration. "_qq… give in to me…" _ qq didn't stop working. He had to get this finished or else it was all over. "_come to me qq… become one with me…" _"How about I don't do that, and you go away." Said qq, intensely focusing on sciencey stuff.

"_become… qq moe… It will feel… so good" _ "Not today, brain!" And with that, qq finished the reversal potion, and dumped it on Caladrius. Qq had faith that Cal would be able to reverse the effects of what happened to him, once he returned to human condition.

"ahhh, ahhhhhh, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHWUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGAAAHHHHHHHHHPPHHHHH" The potion appeared to be working, but something seemed wrong. Rather than returning Caladrius to his former shape, it was turning his skin into rough, almost lizardlike skin. All of the burns and scars faded into his new tough skin, as it was turned into an almost inhuman shade of purple.

Then he started to grow bigger. A lot bigger. His back started bulging, and 2 giant wings ripped through his outer skin, and into the world of the living. "Help… Help mEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGHHHHHH" Caladrius tried to say, but was thrust into an inhuman amount of pain by the extension of his neck, and his now misshapen head.

Qq gasped. This wasn't the intention at all! It pained him to see how much his friend was in pain. "I'll go get help!" called qq as he dashed out of the classroom. He had no idea who to get, when suddenly he ran into an adult, and was knocked down on the ground. The tears came automatically as usual, but this time they weren't out of sadness, but out of shock.

The tall man looked down at her, and offered a warm, if not slightly cold, smile. Hello miss, are you lost? The tears of sorrow flowed into the soil of confusion, which sprouted a seed of happiness, which then blossomed into a flower of love. "um, yeah, I'm alright." "Why were you running? Said the kindly old man. "There's a big scary monster in that classroom over there! You gotta go check it out! I'm really scared mister." Said qq, the tears starting up again, this time followed by some small sobbing and shaking.

"Alrighty miss, I'll go see if I can take care of this monster. By the way, what's your name?" "qq moe, sir". "Alright miss qq, I'll go take care of him with my trusted mop. You see, my friends call me georly, but I'm really just a humble janitor. qq moe felt safe and secure with him, and was getting a little anxious when he left. " Don't worry, I'll be back soon" said georly with a sincere smile.

georly traveled down the hallway, and kind of laughed to himself. He'd been at the school a long time as a janitor, and he'd heard it all. "georly, come quick! Theres a hand in the toilet!" "Georly, come clean up this ectoplasm that a ghost left behind!" All of these fond memories brought a smile to his face, as he came to the door of the classroom. He never felt like a fool for helping a student, especially one that looked so weak and feeble. He almost felt like he had to pro-SWOOP-

georly was knocked back into a vase, which cracked and fractured all over, much like one of his ribs. His smile had melted away into a strong grimace. For once, a student was telling the truth. There was a large creature at the end of the room. It was too big for the room, and had to lean as to not crash into the second floor. It had a head shaped like a pterodactyl, and large sharp claws, which were used for hurting things. The creature was also colored an ugly shade of purple.

"Well, that's a new one" said georly. He picked up his mop and ripped off the floppy part. Underneath it was a genuine Omaha Arrowhead. Georly had received this when he was fighting with the Indians in the battle of '44. He had been in numerous wars, but eventually had to retire, after his methods were deemed "too severe" by commanding officers. He took the first job he could after he was discharged, which happened to be Janitor at a small public school. People assumed he had mellowed out, but he was very far the opposite.

His heart was like a block of ice, chiseled out with the hammer of wrath.

"if you want to play, then let's play." Said georly. He charged at the mysterious creature, who let out a deafening "Rawr". Georly stabbed quickly and painfully into the creatures abdomen. The punctured holes oozed red blood as the monster whipped it's long, pokey tail around. Georly did a backflip over it, then planted his mop-spear through the tail and into the ground.

The monster screamed in pain, and stared angrily at georly. "Come and get me you Bastard!" yelled georly as he charged fist first at the beast. The monster tried to turn, but was stuck in it's position by the spear-mop. It braced itself for the blow, and georly delivered. As if struck with the divine power of god, georly flew through the air, fist ablaze, and struck directly underneath the jaw of the beast.

Crunching sounds were heard as the beast's lower jaw hit it's upper jaw, which caused both jaws to shatter. The beast, laying down defeated, was close to death. Georly grabbed his spear from the tail, and went in for the finishing blow. The monster closed his eyes, and a tear slipped out.

"Wait, don't do it!" Georly turned to look at the intruder, who turned out to be the little girl he had seen earlier. "Hello there qq! It seems that there was actually a monster in here, but don't worry, I'm just cleaning up the mess!" said georly. His demeanor had shifted entirely. He know looked and sounded just like the mild-mannered janitor he had been moments ago.

"You can't hurt him, he's my friend!" said qq more. "He's just a… big scary monster! Get him, quick!" qq moe had taken over. It had been a struggle to gain control again, but qq more wouldn't give himself up that easily. Georly raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what was happening with this girl, but it was certainly weird. As he was about to respond, the sound of flapping wings was heard, and a large gust of wind blew georly into a row of lockers.

A large, purple blur flew quickly ahead, and snatched up a surprised qq moe with it's claws. Tears filled her eyes, and as she tried to scream, the monster squeezed tighter, so as to send a message to her to not do that. The 2 of them flew at super sonic speeds through the narrow hallways of the school, until they were greeted by a dead end.

Caladrius aimed used his head to protect qq moe as he rammed full speed into the wall. Their speed continued though, and they went through several more walls before finally breaching the school and flying into the night. Caladrius knew that there was no going back, and he just hoped that he had the real qq with him. The constant screaming and crying made him think that he didn't, but there wasn't a real way to tell. Hopefully in time he would be able to find a cure for this condition, but for now, he just had to find someplace to go. He flew into the dark night, forever looking for a place to call home.

"Sir, we have a situation." "Yes, what is it?" "Theres been reports of a monster running loose in the town. What do you want to do about it commissioner?" "In time, it will return, and we will be ready for it when it does. We must make sure our bodies are ready, can you do that, Private? "I certainly can Mr. Fils-Aime." "good, now what's the progress on the Fils-a-mech? "We should have it ready in about 2 years, sir." "Good… wake me up at that time." And with that, Reggie pressed the button on his cryo-chamber, only to be awakened when the chosen day arrived.


	5. Chapter 5 - Manic Monday

SmashGaf Chapter 5

"Have you ever noticed that life is a lot like cake?" MrSaturn99 turned to his left to see a strange kid, looking at him with crusty eyes. "I mean, my favorite is strawberry stroodle, but someone else might like raspberry cinnamon. That perfectly describes life to me." Said the boy, while shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. "uh yeah, I guess that makes sense." MrSaturn99 packed up his stuff and moved a couple chairs over.

"Hey! Do you want to make a cake with me sometime? I've got all the right ingredients, yelled the kid from across the room. "We're in a cooking class, so if the time ever comes up to do anything related to cake, I'll give you a call." Retorted MrSaturn99. "Alright, but have I told you about my favorite kinds yet? Cheesecake is amazing, but the chocolate*SMAAACK*."

A ruler came down harshly and smacked the pile of cake away from the boy. "Mr Jedi Link. What have I told you about bringing outside food to this class?" "Umm… to not do it?" "Yes, to not do it. And what have you done?" "I've brought cake to the class…" said Jedi Link quietly.

"I could send you down to principal Sakurai, but I have an even worse fate in store for you. You will have to share your cake with everyone in the class! And you won't get to have any cake at all during this course!" "No! Please! I need cake! I need to talk about it! I need to consume it! This is all I have now that my parents have divorced."

zroid felt a wave of remorse as her punishment had blown up like an explosion of shame in her face. Her face reddened as she quickly tried to backtrack. "umm, well, uh.. you see… I just meant the chocolate cake!" Jedi Link's face of dismay, turned into a slightly less sad face of dismay. At least he would still have some cake! That was the only thing that made him feel better now.

"Thanks Ms zroid, I'll let you have the ice cream cake I left in my locker." Said Jedi Link, very sincerely. Zroid was glad that she avoided a big problem like this, and heaved a sigh of relief.

She knew what the kid must be feeling, because her and her husband had divorced recently, and her child took it pretty hard. Of course, her child didn't start eating cake because of it, but there were still some bad points to it. The worst part about the divorce, was that her X-Husband still worked at the school. She tried not to think of him, but it was hard to stop once she pictured his chiseled Jaw line, and thick, wavy hair. His rippling muscles, and amazingly thick accent. She was of course talking about…

"Neoriceisgood is soo hot, omg." "I hear he's divorced now" "I heard his wife was super crazy, yo." Various students were gossiping rumors before class started. As soon as the classroom door opened, everyone stopped talking, and stared intently on the doorway, only to be disappointed when it wasn't neoriceisgood.

"omg everybody, before our amazing teacher get's here, I have a couple of announcements to let all you guys in on." Said Geminosity. Everybody knew about her because she was the rich, beautiful, and fairly ditzy class president. Besides that, she was also captain of the cheerleaders, a slave to fashion and all the latest trends, and had her daddy buy everything she wanted. "So, like, we all know about that monster that was here last week, and, um, there so far isn't any new info on where it went. But, like, I'll totally update my instantgram when something happens." She said, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair. This topic didn't interest her, and she really doubted that anyone else in the room cared.

"Um, the next thing I wanted to say, is that Prom is coming up in a couple weeks, so if you haven't asked a cute guy yet, you probs won't be going. And omg, you guys have got to like see my dress. It is sooo sexy." All the girls in the class rolled their eyes. Nobody ever knew how long Gem would get off topic like this, and they all braced themselves for a long talk.

The scent of heavy, latin perfume filled the room. The class all turned as they knew what was coming. Geminosity quickly jogged back to her seat way in the front of the room. In the doorway appeared a very attractive man. His hair was neatly slicked back, and his beard really complimented his jawline. His jaw was so amazing, it was as if it had been carved from the finest of marble.

He was wearing his daily outfit, which consisted of a tight, silky V-cut shirt that promptly showed off his chest. His chest hair was proudly displayed, and did well to highlight his abs. His pants were also very tight, and as he walked in the room, everyone was staring at his gluteus maximus (that means butt in medical speak).

As he walked in the room, all of the girls started saying high, and trying to get closer to him. He was a little startled, but gave a small, sincere smile to them. "Alright class, let's get started! Today, we will be working on our pixel art! Said neorioceisgood in a sexy, foreign accent. On the desks I have arranged small, 1cm by 1cm squares. Your task today is to think of an object, and recreate it using the squares. Any questions?

All of the hands in the classroom shot up. Neorice laughed internally a little bit. It was always like this every year. For some reason, his classes were only full of girls, and they all seemed very eager to learn and engage. He was aware of the effect he had on women, and sometimes that made his job a little easier.

"Alright Neiteio, what's your question?" asked Neorice. "Is it true that you're divorced?" Neiteio said bluntly. She had a 10 step plan to marry Mr. Neorice, and step one was asking if he was still married. "Umm, well, it's a little complicated you see. When 2 people both love and hate each other very much, they sometimes…" "What a rude thing to say! Take that back Neiteio!" erupted –Horizon-. "Peoples love lives are nobody's concern but the people's in them!" Yelled –Horizon-.

The class was silent in shock. –horizon- was usually very quiet, but she seemed like a totally different person now. Neiteio looked dumbfounded, then suddenly regained her composure. She flashed a small, crazy smile, then reached down to her purse. She slowly zipped it up, put it on, and then walked out the door. Everyone in class was stunned. Ever since Neiteio had joined WeekendGAF, nobody had stood up to her until now.

*clap* *clap* *clap* Neorice slowly started clapping. Other students joined in, until the room was a riot with cheers and applause. –Horizon- blushed and waved to everyone. "Thanks guys. I didn't do anything that you guys wouldn't have done." *RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG* "Well class, that's the bell! It seems like the classes get shorter and shorter each day. I'll see you all tomorrow! "Goodbye –Horizon- and Brava! You're a very special girl!" said neorice. He was always happy when a student actually got the guts to stand up to a bully. And besides, there was no way he was going to do that. He heard that the last time a guy tried to stand up to Neiteio, his face got chopped up by her bling.

The class slowly filed out, leaving –Horizon- alone in her victory confetti that someone had thrown on her. "Hey, good job out there." –Horizon- turned around, and quickly action rolled away from the person. "Hey, just chill out a sec. I just want to talk to ya!" It was Troubled Bat, and –Horizon- had heard only terrible things about her.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did in class today. Despite how it looks, I'm not really a bad person. If anything, I'd say I'm more of a good guy!" -Horizon- cocked an eyebrow. She was extremely skeptical of that, especially after Batty she had saran wrapped all of the toilets in the restrooms.

"I've been with Beelzebufo a long time, and although he can be a little abrasive, repulsive, and all around awful, at least I was the only woman in his life at the time. Although the world hated us, we had each other, and that was enough. But now that Neiteio is in WeekendGaf, she's slowly trying to steal him away. She doesn't even like him though! She's told me on multiple times that she's doing this just because she thinks it's fun! She even asked Beelzebufo to prom before I could! What a B! Anyways, I'm not expecting this to change your opinion on me, but at least I feel a little better now."

And with that, Batty walked out the door, leaving –Horizon- to digest her thoughts. "Was all of that really true? If it is, I feel a little bad for her. I bet that's a pretty sucky situation to be in." thought –Horizon-. She decided to go tell SmashGAF, and see what their thoughts on this was. She also had to think of a way to ask the guy she liked to prom. (You see, in this highschool, it wasn't uncommon for girls to ask guys on dates, along with vice versa.)

1 Floor below

"And how does that make you feel?" "A little bit creeped out to be honest. I don't think it's physically possible to walk on water." Replied Heath. He decided to see the school guidance counselor because he kept seeing really crazy things. Afoni being dragged away, Sakurai walking on water, and now, just recently, he thought he had seen 4 tall, lanky shadows reaching for him while he was using the urinal. Heath was starting to think that he was going crazy, and really needed some guidance.

"You know Heath, sometimes I find that doing some relaxing yoga can really help decrease the amount of stress and hallucinations I have. Of course, then the yoga high kicks in and I can't sit still for an hour. I think the point still stands though. Said Councellor Hot Coldman. His face had not once changed expression over the course of the meeting. His eyes were closed tightly, and he had on a creepy, almost inhuman smile.

"Well, I do love yoga, but I don't have the money to pay for an instructor. Is there a cheaper alternative to feeling good?" asked Heath. It's true, he had been a little tight in the money department. He liked to spend all of his money on food, but was lately thinking that that was kind of a bad investment.

"Well, I do have a _special _idea." Replied Hot Coldman. "I usually only sell these to the football team, but I think I can spare a couple on you." He reached into his bootcut jeans pocket, and pulled out a small, round tablet. It had 2 small lines inscribed into it, which formed an "L" like shape. It glittered in the light of the room, a plethora of rainbow colors.

"This is a special treat I like to call a "Smash Ball". It's filled with a lot of nutrients, and you know, I'm not quite sure what all of them are. What I do know, in fact, is that it pushes your senses and abilities to the limit. With one of these, you're almost guaranteed to win whatever activity you are doing. Of course, this affects people in different ways, so some people might get good side effects, while others may end up falling asleep, or dancing in a drug-induced hysteria.

"is it safe?" asked Heath. He had never taken any drugs besides baby aspirin before, and he didn't want to mess up his system too much. "Oh yeah, it's totally fine." Said Hot Coldman. "A long as I give it to you as a prescription, you won't get in to any trouble." IntelliHeath hesitantly reached into Hot Coldmans hand, and hesitantly grabbed a smashball. He tossed it into his mouth, and swallowed it whole.

"Theres also a suppository, but I don't recommend it." Said Hot Coldman, his closed eyes twinkling." "What the heck does that mean?" thought Heath. The effects of the drug hit him instantly.

He was floating naked through space. The stars started wrapping around him and forming a cloak of light. He reached down to earth and grabbed a rainbow and started eating it. As he flew through space, he noticed that the stars started to become brighter and brighter, until he was unable to see. Everything was white around him.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting a visitor today!" the whiteness said. Heath couldn't tell where to look, so he just closed his eyes. "How rude of me! Here, let me change into a form you can understand." *FwoooOOOOoooosh*. The nothingness swirled into the frame of a human, which was standing before Heath. "Hopefully that's a little better." Said the being.

"Wha… What are you? And where am I? Asked Heath. The strange being swirled around, and then stopped. "Well, I'll start with the first question. It's kind of hard to explain, but I'm pretty much the energy of the universe. But at the same time, I'm nothing. To be honest, I'm still trying to make sense of it myself. You can just call me Cosmic Dreams though, as that's what I'm made of."

"And as for your second question, that's a little easier to answer. We're in my pad!" said Cosmic Dreams. All of a sudden, a hip and jive bachelor pad appeared around Heath and Cosmic Dreams. There was everything that someone would want in a cool hang out room. There was a bean bag, some old records, and even a TV!

"Yeah, I don't mean to brag, but this is all mine." Said cosmic dreams, quite braggily. "Heath averted his eyes from the horror in front of him. "What, is something wrong brah?" questioned Cosmic Dreams. "This is the peak of cool!" "Well, not anymore" retorted Heath. "Have you seen all the stuff they have now? They have Tv's now that are totally flat! And records are now cd's. Actually, those are out of style now too, everything is sort of digital these days."

"Really?" asked Cosmic Dreams. "It's been awhile since I've been alive, so I guess I sort of got out of touch. Heath, I have a strange proposal, but will you teach me all about the things that have changed in the real world? It all sounds so awesome, and I'd love to feel more connected to the world." Heath pondered the question and decided he would do it. "How long do you think it will take?" Heath asked. He didn't want to miss his next class. "Oh! Don't worry, time moves a little differently here, so this shouldn't take more than a couple seconds." Responded Cosmic Dreams.

And with that, Heath proceeded to teach Cosmic Dreams about all of the goings on in the world. As he learned about all of the new technology, he quickly changed his pad into a more up to date hang out location. The tv turned into a flat-screen, the beanbag turned into a futon, and his Zune turned into an iPod touch. The whole white space had a more modern and clean feel to it.

"Hey man, thanks a lot! It looks a lot better! If I ever meet a girl, I won't be ashamed to show her my awesome new area." Cosmic Dreams joked. "I'm just joking. In my whole existence I've never met a female of my kind." The scent of shame and awkwardness filled the room, as Cosmic Dreams went to sit on the futon. "Do you have any girls in your life?" Cosmic Dreams asked. "I mean, I'm the universe and the universe is me, so I know you have one. I'm just curious if you'd like to talk about it." He asked Heath.

Heath's heart starting racing. He did have a girl in his life, but he still wasn't able to admit that he liked her. It was strange, but every time she punched/slapped/ripped up his face, he found that he was strangely attracted to her. But he also hated her. "Well, theres this one girl…" Heath started. Cosmic Dreams swirled around with the passion in Heaths heart, and reconstructed into the form of Neiteio.

Heath's heart skipped a beat, which caused him to gasp for air for a second. "Woah there friend, I didn't mean to startle you! I just got a little too excited when you mentioned her." Said Cosmic Dreams using Neiteios voice. Heath thought this was weird, but noticed that he started to get all sweaty. His nose started bleed, and Cosmic Dreams noticed. He made a rag appear out of think air, then walked over to Heath. Instead of giving heath the rag, he tenderly wiped the blood off of Heath's face. Heath was shocked, but just went along with it.

"I'm so sorry Heath. I should never have done all those things to you. It's just that… It's hard to admit my true feelings for you. Deep down I… I… love you." Neiteio went in for the kiss, with Heath closing his eyes and about to happily accept it. He was about to finally accept that this was his love, this was the only woman he wanted in his life.

"And how does it make you feel?" asked Hot Coldman. Heaths eyes shot open, and found that he was still in the counselor's office. "Wait, what? Where is she? Where is Neiteio!" shouted Heath. "Probably in class, I'd imagine. This is a school after all." Responded Hot Coldman. His smile making Heath pulse with rage.

"Give me more Smash Balls!" Heath demanded. "Hot Coldman looked at him (or at least Heath thought), then outright laughed at him. "If I did that, you would end up in the hospital, or even worse, addicted!" "I don't care", said Heath, tears streaming out of his eyes. "I need to get back to her! I need to get back to Neiteio!" Heath was steadily rising out of his seat, his fist shaking. "I already told you, I can't let you have any mo*OOF*". Hot Coldman was launched through his chair, and into the stone brick wall behind him. "GIVE THEM TO MEEEEEE!" Yelled Heath as he charged through Hot Coldmans desk, and into the giant hole in the wall that Hot Coldmans body had created.

Heath's senses were going wild. He just needed one more Smash Ball and he would be able to get back to Cosmic Dreams pad. The Smash Ball seemed to have given him super strength, along with an increased tolerance of pain. He looked down the hallway, and saw Hot Coldmans smiling, squinty face running away. "AAAAUUGGGHHHBLAAAAAH!" Heath yelled as he ran as fast as he could after him.

At that moment, Heath pounced and caught Hot Coldmans legs. The 2 of them tumbled to the ground, with Heath instantly getting up. Raw cosmic energy was surging from him, and Hot Coldman could see thine gates of heavenly booty calling to him.

Heath stepped down harshly on Hot Coldmans chest, which promptly cracked 3 ½ ribs, and pushed him almost 8 inches into the schools white flecked tile. "This is your last chance, GIVE ME THE SMASH BALLS!" "Okkk…. Okkkk." Said Hot Coldman. He shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag that had all of them in it. Much to his dismay, it seemed to be empty.

"p. , I can get you more. Just give me a chance." Begged Hot Coldman. "No." Heath let the first punch fly into Hot Coldmans face. The smile that usually inhabited it, had turned upside down and into a frown. Heath was super angry. The Smash Balls had enhanced his strength, along with all of his emotions and feelings. He hated that he couldn't control them, and he just started punching harder, and faster. Hot Coldman's skin was starting to be dyed a thick, pure red by all of the blood coming off of him.

"Let him go." Said a thick, sexy accent from across the hallway. Heath turned to see who the person intruding on him was, and was surprised to see not one teacher, but a whole league of them. Professor Beef, Neoriceisgood, and the fitness/yoga teacher, Berordn. "thanks guys, for coming. I wish you had come a little faster, but I get it, you have jobs to do" called out a voice from the red splatter Heath was punching.

Neorice ripped off his silky blouse, and started flexing his dazzling muscles. "We wouldn't just leave you here, friend!" he said while doing that thing where he makes his pecs move up and down. Berordn started blushing, but quickly hid it by shouting profanities at the enraged Heath. "Ok team, heres the plan. Beef, you sneak around and when I give the signal, you jam that syringe full of REALITY™ into his spinal cord. "You got it boss." Said Professor Beef, and he action rolled into the nearest classroom.

"Berordn, you still know how to use Martial Yoga, right? Well, go try to get IntelliHeath away from Hot Coldman, then I'll go in and check to see if he's ok." "You got it Neorice!" said Berordn as he sun salutationed away.

Berordn quickly somersaulted on to Heaths back, and started jabbing his pressure points. Heath felt an intense pain, and yelled out in agony. He jumped into the air, and started falling to the ground, back first. Berordn, sensing impeding pain, landed on his feet, and began to carry Heath away. "Go now Neorice!" he called down from the hallway.

Neoriceisgood sauntered over to Hot Coldman, and kneeled beside him. While he was covered in blood, he still had his distinguishable smile, although some teeth were missing. "Sorry I was late, my friend." Said Neorice, a tear slipping out of his eye. "It's all good. You did what you could, and in the end, that's enough…" said a dying Hot Coldman. "If it's possible, will you open my eyes, and let me truly see you?"Neorice used his fingers to slide open Hot Coldmans eyes, and gazed into them for the first time in his life. They stared at each other, tears welling in their eyes, until Hot Coldmans eyes suddenly rolled back. He died.

Berordn and Beef walked over to the 2 men on the ground. An unconscious IntelliHeath with a syringe in his buttock was hung over Beef's shoulder. "Is he… did he…?" asked Berordn. Beef put his hand on his shoulder and nodded. "RIP in peace" said Neorice.

From down the hall, a white gloved hand reached down and grabbed a bag. The bag was full of Smash Balls. The mysterious figure slipped them into his/her pocket. She glanced down the hallway, solemnly pondered the event, then walked out of the hallway. They had an important delivery to make, and even though a friend had died, he still had an obligation to keep.


	6. Chapter 6 - True Love's Eternal Glory

SmashGaf – Chapter 6

SmashGaf was sitting down to their daily meal in the cafeteria. They had discussed what to make of Troubled Bats woes, and they decided to not do anything about them. While the majority of the group did believe in her story, most of them didn't want to make the relations between SmashGaf and WeekendGaf any worse. –Horizon- didn't like the decision though, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She had secretly been meeting with Batty during lunch. While everyone was talking about prom, and who they were thinking of asking, she silently disappeared from the table. Troubled Bat did the same thing over at WeekendGaf without raising any suspicions. They snuck into the womans bathroom.

"So, what do you think we should do about Neiteio?" asked –Horizon-. She wanted to help in any way that she could. Batty actually turned out to be a pretty chill person, albeit with some small, crazy streaks. Batty dug around in her backpack, and held up a small, lime green vial. The side of the potion said "PROPERTY OF QQ MO-" and the rest of the label was scratched off.

"What is that?" asked –Horizon-. "It's a special potion that was created a couple years ago by a student who no longer go's here. Supposedly this one will turn whoever makes contact with it, into the opposite of their perception of beauty." Said Batty. –Horizon- looked at it curiously. It seemed to glisten in the fluorescent lights of the stall they were hiding in. "If becoming an ugly, horrible monster isn't enough to make Beelzebufo ditch that tramp, then nothing will!" exclaimed Batty.

Meanwhile, back at the table, SmashGaf was visited by a surprise guest. "KYZON'S BACK, BABY!" yelled the football star as he jumped on top of the table. SmashGaf cheered as Kyzon started posing for everybody. "What took you so long dude? It's been a little bit more than a week!" laughed Oric. "Well," said Kyzon as he stepped down from the table "it's a pretty crazy story." He motioned to the door of the cafeteria, and a very pink and cute looking girl meekly walked to the table.

"This here is my girlfriend. Her name is qq moe, and she is pretty much the best thing in my life right now." Qq moe gave a quick bow and said "it's nice to meet all of you. Kyzon has told me all about you guys, and it sounds like you're all super nice." she said, shyly hugging on to Kyzon. Kyzon looked at her fondly, and let go a small blush.

"So there I was, at Principal Sakurai's office. The guy looks at me, straight in the eye and says, "not bad". That was all he had to say to me. I wasn't sure what to make of it, when our football coach, ShockingAlberto stepped out from behind him. He then explained what exactly was going on to me.

"In my younger days, I could throw a football over a mountain. In fact, if there was one in this room I would show ya, kid. But there isn't, so let's get down to the point. Mr. Sakurai can either suspend you for real, or you can go on a little… mission for the school. If you choose to partake in this mission, you'll have to transfer from this school for a little bit. You'll be spying on an opposing schools football team. The Miiverse football team has been known to be incredibly hardcore, and we have to make sure we do everything to win. What do you say, kid?

SmashGaf looked shocked. "So naturally, I had to agree. I mean, you guys get that, right?" Kyzon said. Smashgaf nodded. They knew that winning their next big game would be a big win for the school. "So, I secretly transferred over to the Miiverse Institute of Technology (M.I.T), and started playing for their football team and learning all of their secrets. Turns out, they were actually using this crazy drug called a "Smash Ball" to enhance their abilities."

Heath smashed his hand on the table, which put a small dent into the titanium frame. The whole table looked at him. He just coughed and scratched his head. "Sorry, I just got some food caught in my esophagus." He lied. The table turned their attention back to Kyzon and his story. All but Heath that is, whose heart rate increased, and eyes started to dilate.

Nobody knew about Heath's newfound problem with Smash Balls. The school had covered up what happened to Hot Coldman, and blamed it on the mysterious monster who had been spotted a couple weeks ago. Heath hadn't been back into the Smash Realm since, but he was growing restless and impatient, and would do almost anything to get back there at least once.

"…I was able to get my hands on a couple Smash Balls though." Said Kyzon as he pulled out a few small tablets. Heath's eyes darted into Kyzons hand, and his bloodshot, urging eyes stared a hole into Kyzon's palms. Heath just had to wait for a distraction, then he would take one. Or all of them.

"I eventually met this cutie right here after one of our games." said Kyzon, kissing qq moe on the forehead. She blushed and snuggled in closer to his muscular chest. "She said she was my biggest fan, and desperately wanted my autograph. Not being one to impose, I promptly asked her out." Kyzon laughed. "And the rest is history." He added, smiling fondly. Qq stared up at him, and started blushing again.

While SmashGaf was jealously watching the schools cutest couple interacting, -Horizon- and Troubled Bat had snuck back into the cafeteria, and were planning on how to get the potion on to Neiteio. Batty had pitched the perfect idea. She would distract Neiteio while –Horizon- would sneak up behind her and dump the potion on her. They sprung into action.

Batty quickly slid back into her seat, which was right next to Neiteio. "Hey, where've you been? You missed theprodigy and Anth0ny arguing!" said The Great Gonzales. Anth0ny and theprodigy were now at each others throats. "Faker?" Anth0ny said. "I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. Hmmph, you're comparing yourself to me? Hah! You're not even good enough to be my fake. Anth0ny usually didn't like to act so cocky, but every once in a while he did, just to P.O theprodigy. "I'll make you eat those words!" said theprodigy as he swung a left hook at Anth0ny.

As the 2 males battled for dominance, Beelzebufo watched and laughed. Well, it was more of a cackle than anything. Neiteio watched and laughed along with him, while strocking beelzebufo's leg. Batty gritted her teeth, and gripped the table, waiting for –Horizon- to do the deed. The Great Gonzales tried to start a conversation with Batty, but was only getting mumbled responses. He had an important proposal to ask her, and he had to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

-Horizon- was getting into position when MrSaturn99 snuck up behind her. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, completely catching her off guard. The vial jumped a few inches out of her hand, but then landed safely back in it. "Umm, well, you know. I'm just helping out another friend do something." She said, trying to inch away from MrSaturn99. She had to get this done, then she would talk to MrSaturn99. She had this amazing idea to ask him to prom, and she couldn't wait to ask him!

"Umm, if you have a sec, theres something really important I want to ask you." MrSaturn99 said. She knew what was happening, and flashed a quick smile at him. "Yeah! Will you give me just a second? I gotta do something really fast." And with that, she left a curious MrSaturn99, and proceeded to sneak up behind Neiteio. She then began to unscrew the flask, and watched as the potion glistened in the sun.

While SmashGaf was still welcoming Kyzon back, qq moe glanced over at WeekendGaf. She saw –Horizon- with something really shiny in her hand. It almost looked like… qq moe's eyes went wide. "Don't do it –Horizon-!" qq moe shouted. The cafeteria noise quickly died down, and everyone turned to look at the outburst from the cutie pie over at SmashGaf.

Neiteio quickly jerked around to see what that awful shrieking sound was, and as she did she bumped into –Horizon- who was about to pour the liquid on her. Luckily no liquid spilled out on her, but Neiteio stared up at –Horizon- and slowly smiled. Neiteio pushed -Horizon- harshly backward. She fell on the ground, with the scientific potion spilling all over her.

The cafeteria was silent, as the sound of something sizzling was heard. –Horizon- was on the ground writhing with pain. Small, sounds of pain and fear were coming from her, and MrSaturn99 quickly rushed to her side. He held her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes. The rest of SmashGaf quickly went over to her, and formed a protective circle around her. IntelliHeath lagged behind, and eyed the Smash Balls that Kyzon had left unguarded on the table.

-Horizon- was now full on screaming and kicking on the floor. The cafeteria was now in pandemonium as kids were running around screaming as well. They were rioting and looting the vending machines.

Kyzon pushed through all the students, with qq moe following closely behind. They reached the circle, and qq moe looked at –Horizon- with fear. She knew exactly what was happening, as it had once happened to her. Qq looked up to batty, who had a worried look on her face. "It was you, wasn't it?" asked qq. Batty looked surprised, but didn't necessarily refute the claim. "What exactly were the effects of that potion?" asked qq.

He could feel that he was slowly slipping away from consciousness. It had been 2 years since he had been on the surface, and he had to try and help –Horizon- before it was too late. While he was aware of the mental effects the potion had, and was able to set up certain mental blocks to slow down the process, and preserve his mind, someone like –Horizon- who had no training would be completely erased from existence.

"Well, it's supposed to turn the person into their perception of ugly." Said Batty quickly. She felt super awful about what was happening. Qq more knew that he didn't have much time to work out an antidote, and was about to set to work to cure the troubled –Horizon-. But then, he stopped right in his tracks.

-Horizons- facial structure began to morph and change. Dark make-up was starting to appear on her face, while her clothing morphed into something more punk-like and "in yo face". Her modest flat shoes slowly began to grow taller, and pointier. They morphed into a pair of fancy, sexy boots. Her hair turned darker and darker, and multiple piercings appeared in her ears. She opened her eyes, and something about them seemed different to MrSaturn99.

She quickly pulled her hand out of MrSaturn99's, and sat up. She glared at everyone in the group. "Are you ok, -Horizon-?" asked MrSaturn99, with a very concerned look on his face. –Horizon- laughed sinisterly into his face. "I've never felt better!" The group looked at –Horizon- then to Neiteio, who was still sitting with WeekendGaf. The 2 looked exactly the same.

"No… I was too late." Said qq more. He felt qq moe taking over again. "I just need to… need to… be protected! Waaaahhhh, save me Kyzon!" she said, as she hurled herself into Kyzon's arms. SmashGaf and WeekendGaf both looked at the new –Horizon- to see what would happen next.

MrSaturn99 tried to take her hand again, to which she promptly swatted it away. She smirked to herself, which further intimidated MrSaturn99. "So, I don't know if now is the best time to ask, but I was wondering if you would go to prom with me." Asked MrSaturn99. He was as sincere as he could be. He should have told her how he felt sooner, but the urge was too bad now.

She laughed a hearty laugh out loud, then composed herself. "The day I go to prom with you is the day that hell freezes over. I'll never stoop low enough to go out with a SmashGaf loser." She said, and with that she turned sharply and flipped her hair into MrSaturn99's face. SmashGaf's jaws were all on the floor.

"Over there!" said zroid. She was the teacher that was supposed to be supervising lunch, but had taken a quick bathroom break. She came back to a room in distress, with students all over. For some reason, the kids that called themselves SmashGaf were gathered in a circle around one of those WeekendGaf kids. That wasn't her concern right now though, as IntelliHeath was on a table, eyes rolled back and mouth foaming.

Zroid rammed through the students, clearing a path for the school nurse to come in with the stretcher. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! NURSE MOONLIGHT IS IN DA' HOUSE!" shouted Nurse Moonlight, who was in fact in the house. She picked Heath up with one arm, and easily put him on the stretcher. She started hauling ass through the hallways, while using one arm to hold up a megaphone to yell at students to get out of the way.

During all of the events with –Horizon- during lunch, Heath had stolen the Smash Balls that Kyzon brought in from MIT. Rather than just take one, Heath decided to take all 4 at the same time. Like a bolt of lightning struck him, he was instantly flung through the same trip through space, until he reached Cosmic Dreams house.

"Hey Heath, how are you doing?" asked Cosmic Dreams nicely. "I'm doing alright, but I need to ask you a favor. Can you do that thing where you turned into Neiteio again?" said Heath. Cosmic Dreams swirled around, and formed into Neiteio. Then it swirled around again, before forming back into Neiteio's image. "Alrighty dude, what did you want to say to her?" Said Cosmic Dreams in Neiteio's voice.

Heath didn't know where to begin. There was so much he needed to clear up, and hopefully he had enough time because of all the Smash Balls he took. "Hey wait, I have an idea" said Cosmic Neiteio. "You took 4 Smash Balls to get here, right? If you have that much energy, you might have enough power to tap into the Smash Force!"

IntelliHeath looked at the image of his lover skeptically. Cosmic Neiteio stifled a cute laugh, then explained. "The Smash Force is what our reality is. Everything you see in the world is created and made through the Smash Force. If you were somehow able to tap into it, you could make anything possible. Now, of course, I'll have to stop you after you make 1 change in it. If you make any more, you might disrupt the Smash Force Cyle, and throw reality into chaos."

Heath would do anything he had to do to get 1 wish that could change reality. He started focusing all of his energy on accessing the smash force. Cosmic Dreams and everything started to melt around him. Then, suddenly, he was there, with the energy of the universe running through him. He reached out and touched it, causing a wave to form. It rippled and changed the whole stream of energy.

"Ok Heath, that was your one change! Time to get out of there." Called Cosmic Dreams. Heath wasn't done yet though. He touched several more streams of energy, with all of their ripples changing the whole fabric of the universe. "Dude, what did I just say? Alright, you've lost your right to come here anymore. Sorry dude, but you knew this would happen."

Heath felt a shock of energy rip him from the Smash Force. He felt a second one surge through his body as he opened his eyes and woke up. He was sitting on a stretcher in the Nurses office with most of SmashGaf surrounding him. "What'd I tell you people? I knew he'd live!" Exclaimed Moonlight with her sassy attitude.

"Baby, I can't believe you're ok!" Neiteio said as she ran and hugged Heath. Heath looked a little surprised at first, but then the memories of what he had changed hit him. "Oh my gosh, Is Heath ok?" said –Neiteio- as she rushed into the room. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. Heath was very shocked at this. He hadn't expected 2 Neiteios, and he wasn't sure exactly what was happening anymore. SmashGaf all looked confused as well, but nobody said anything. MrSaturn99 was silently glaring at Heath, and Oric was glaring at MrSaturn99.

Suddenly, Hot Coldman walked into the room. "Heath, I'm glad to see that you're doing alright. It's always a scary thing to hear about spontaneous seizures, but at least you're doing alright now." His smiling face still creeped Heath out, but at least he wasn't dead. Heath was no longer a murderer, and had not 1, but 2 lovers. Heath sighed a heavy sigh and went back to sleep. This was a good reality.

Of course, if someone was brought back to life, then another person had to have died to take their place. This was a law of the universe, and it was a very rigid rule.

Professor Beef's was staying late to correct some papers after school. His hand went limp, as he embraced the eternal night which was known as death.

On the other side of town, things weren't looking much better.

"Rise. Rise and become what you were always meant to be. Become the Anti-Heath destined to destroy this world. Together, we will rebuild the world anew, and make a perfect world."

Evil Heath woke up and looked around, droopy eyed. He had nausea, and a killer head-ache. His creator stood in front of him, his eyes gleaming at him from underneath his thick, horn-rimmed glasses. "Tomorrow you start your first day of school, and your new name is DaBoss. That should let everyone know who you are, and what exactly you stand for. Now, I trust that you know your mission? DaBoss ripped his arms out of his shackles. "To destroy SmashGaf and ensure that WeekendGaf rises to supremacy."

Tripon smiled a toothy grin. "Excellent… Soon will be the battle that the prophecy spoke of. Only one group can emerge victorious, and not even a robot on their side can stop us.

Tripon looked out the window of his penthouse, out into the city below. "Soon will be the day… Soon will be the day of the ultimate battle. Soon will be… _Release Day._

1 week later

SmashGaf was at the finals of the school's Horse-Racing team. This was by far the most exciting and popular event out of all the sports teams they had. It was a non stop thrill ride, from the first sprint, to the final struts as the horses and their riders crossed the finish line.

SmashGaf was still recovering from all of the big changes that had happened last week. So, -Horizon- had turned into Neiteio, and both –Neiteio- and Neiteio were now in love with Heath. Oric and MrSaturn99 were both pretty crushed at this, and were slowly getting a little distant from SmashGaf.

Troubled Bat had joined SmashGaf after feeling guilty about what happened to –Horizon-. This made her the 8th member after including qq moe and Neiteio. This left WeekendGaf with a crippled number of members. WeekendGaf only had 4 members now, and rumor had it that The Great Gonzales was going to defect and join SmashGaf.

"Look babe, theres Pop-O-Matic! He's going to win another one!" said Kyzon to qq moe. SmashGaf looked over to Pop-O-Matic who was rapidly riding his pony. You could always tell which one was Pop-O-Matic because of his Horse, Pinkie Pie. This was no regular pony though, as it had a very rare skin condition that had caused it to lose all of it's hair, and was now a pale raw pink color. The horsie was physically fine though, as it seemed to seamlessly carry Pop-O-Matic to victory every race. The crowd went wild!

Suddenly, out of the sky appeared a giant purple blur. It was coming straight for the Horse stadium. It crashed right in the center, causing a massive shockwave to blow away horses and smaller people. The creature's green eyes glowed sinisterly as it looked up to where it had been moments ago. A small, grayish blur flew into the monster, causing a massive dust cloud to form.

Pop-O-Matic and all the other horse riders quickly tried to flee the field. "My body is ready." Said a voice inside the cloud. The dust was suddenly sucked up inside of itself, and Fils-a-mech was standing on top of The beast. His arm quickly turned into a machete, and he viciously slashed it at Caladrius. He hit the wing of Cal, which prompted a deafening roar to be heard throughout the town.

The stadium erupted into chaos, as everyone tried to flee the one small exit that was in the stadium. The battle between Caladrius and fils-a-mech was destroying the stadium. Qq moe looked on at the destruction with a look of terror in her eyes. She remembered the monster from all those years ago, and she was super scared. Luckily Kyzon was carrying her out of there, or else she would have sat down and cried.

Fils-a-mechs eye sockets started to glow a warm red, like the passion of the sun, underneath his glasses. He slowly took them off, and the surge of laserbeam eyes consumed him. He aimed them from all the way across the field at Caladrius, who was desperately trying to fly out of the way, but was having trouble with his damaged wing. The laser beam hit Cal straight in the chest, causing him to cringe in pain.

Fils-a-mech then used his robo arm to extend to Caladrius, and puncture a whole right in his chest. The robo arms robo hand grabbed on to the beasts heart and began ripping it from Caladrius's cold, hard exterior. What remained of the crowd was gasping in fear as they were about to witness a cold blooded animal murder.

*SHINK* a wii remote slid through fils-a-mechs robo arm, promptly shattering it into a million pieces. Caladrius heaved a sigh of relief and closed the gaping wound in his chest. He looked to see who his mysterious savior was, and was surprised to see a badass looking man, standing atop the commentators tower.

The mysterious person typed into the glove he was wearing, and was instantly next to Caladrius. "My name is PadWarrior, and I'm here to save you. I'm a friend to all animals, beasts, monsters, etc." He typed a small command into his Power Glove, which made a small, vitality sensor digitize from it. He connected it to Caladrius's pointy finger, and monitored his vitality.

"It looks like everything will be fine for you, just stand back as we take care of this, alright?" said PadWarrior triumphantly staring at fils-a-mech who was standing there, one armed, like a robot.

PadWarrior typed another command on the Power Glove, which promptly caused a small action figure to appear. The action figure grew until it was the size of a man. "Ok, Non Specific Action Figure, you go distract it until I can get the wavebird charged." Said PadWarrior. NSAF nodded, and quickly jumped into battle.

Fils-a-mech let a rocket-powered punch fly into NSAF's face. NSAF blocked it just in time, but the force of the punch made his plastic start to crack and fragment. NSAF countered with a leg sweep that made fils-a-mech land on the ground. NSAF jumped on top of him and put both of it's hands on either side of fils-a-mechs head. NSAF began to squeeze as hard as it could, slowly breaking fils-a-mechs head.

Fils-a-mech began to charge his lazer eyes, which caused NSAF to shift his focus to poking out fils-a-mechs eyes. As NSAF shifted his hands over though, Fils-a-mech launched his lasers prematurely. They weren't strong enough to be lethal, but they melted NSAF's hands. NSAF jerked backwards, and off of fils-a-mech.

Suddenly, PadWarrior appeared behind Fils-a-mech. His wavebird was now fully charged, and from it extended a lazer sword. PadWarrior plunged it into Fils-a-mech. "WARNING WARNING WARNING. DEFEAT IMMINENT. SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. DETONATING IN 2 SECONDS" said fils-a-mech. "What?" said PadWarrior.

Boom

All that remained of the battlefield was the smell of burnt plastic, and the charred remains of The Power Glove.


	7. Chapter 7 - Prom Night? Prom Night

SmashGaf Chapter 7

Tonight was the night! The Prom was finally happening after all the talk surrounding it. All of the boys at the school were nervously excited. Today was the day they could finally let their special someone know how they felt.

The men of SmashGaf were all at Oric's house waiting for the limo they ordered to pick them up. Heath, Oric, MrSaturn99, Kyzon, and the new member The Great Gonzales were all crammed into the bathroom. They were all trying to get ready, with neither one of them wanting to wait their turn to use the mirror in the bathroom.

Oric slicked back his hair, then turned to the mirror and frowned. Ever since –Horizon- had rejected him for MrSaturn99, he had let the jealousy build up inside of him. A week ago in the lunchroom he was going to ask –Horizon- to go to prom with him, right in front of MrSaturn99, but then she turned into –Neiteio-, which instantly turned him off from her. Since then, he'd wondered who to ask to prom, and he found the perfect girl. Everyone thought he was going to go stag to this thing, but he would surprise them when they arrived… heheheh….

Kyzon looked over to his left, and saw Oric laughing to himself. "That's kind of weird he thought." But quickly dismissed it and went back to trimming his beard, and putting on makeup. Qq moe had made some slight comments that his green skin was kind of gross, and he was trying to lighten it up. So far he went from a badass green, to a more celery green. He sighed as he kept applying more and more makeup.

MrSaturn99 was an absolute wreck. His hair was crazy like a mad scientists, and his suit looked dirty and was crumpled. His eyes were red and bloodshot because of all the tears he had cried. Many late nights were had looking at a cached webpage of –Horizon-'s former facebook profile. Before all the changes had hit her, and she decided to completely revamp her profile. MrSaturn99 wiped a snot bubble from his nose quickly, then went back to trying to come flatten his suit. He told everyone that he was bringing someone to prom, but in truth, he was going full on stag.

IntelliHeath on the other hand felt the complete opposite of MrSaturn99. He had not 1, but 2 dates to prom. Neiteio and –Neiteio- had both asked him out, and he couldn't be more ecstatic. They both promised him a special surprise after, and he couldn't stop thinking about what it might be. He squeed in delight, then went back to spraying on Axe body spray. The ladies couldn't resist him when he was wearing this.

The Great Gonzales looked at Heath, who seemed to be doing a little dance while looking in the mirror. "Good for him." Thought Gonzales. He was glad that he was finally part of a group of people who weren't constantly getting angry or insulting each other. He had only joined WeekendGaf for Troubled Bat, and now that she was part of SmashGaf, he felt confidant enough to join them to get to her. He had asked her to prom, and she had said yes. They were both attracted to each other, and there really wasn't much more to say about it.

*HONK* *HONK*

"That must be the limo!" said Heath. SmashGaf quickly ran out of the house, and beheld a most magnificent sight. In the driveway was a genuine, real life limo. "It's… it's even better than I thought." Proclaimed Oric, tears streaming down his face. "We've earned this you guys. This is what happens when you eat all your vegetables." Said MrSaturn99.

The kids piled into the limo, pushing and shoving until they all fit inside. The window to the drivers cab slid down, and a mans face looked at the kids. "Hey youse guise, wher'm I takin youse today?" said the man with a thick Brooklyn accent. Heath noticed the name "Kriken" engraved underneath the cab window. "Um, will you take us to this address?" said Heath as he handed Kriken a piece of paper with the girls address on it. "Youse gots it kid" said Kriken as he winked and rolled up the window. The limo moved through the musky night quickly, on it's way to the girls house.

It turns out that Kriken actually didn't know who to read maps, so they got lost for quite a while. By the time they got to the destination, they were already an hour late for prom. The men piled out of the limo and went to stand at the front door of the house. They all got in position, and Oric rung the doorbell.

The door opened, and their jaws dropped. Before them stood goddesses of pure beauty. The delectable odor of various perfumes enveloped the boys every senses, and overpowered them. They couldn't stop looking, even as the girls began to blush and feel a little weird.

Kyzon stepped up first and reached for qq moes hand. Qq shyly took it, then gave Kyzon a big hug. She was wearing a pink flowing dress that stopped a little bit above her knees. As always, everything was very pink. There were lots of ribbons attached to it, and there were even some tied into her hair. Kyzon blushed and escorted her out to the limo. As he helped her in, he flashed a quick smile, and a thumbs up to the rest of SmashGaf.

The Great Gonzales stepped up next, and waited for Batty to teeter over to him. She was wearing a very pretty black dress that kind of fanned out in the back. It also looked like there were wings coming out her back too. Gonzales blushed and said, "you look really beautiful." Batty playfully punched his arm and said, "Shut up." A quick smile flashed on her face as she took Gonzales arm, and had him escort her to the limo.

That just left Heath, MrSaturn99, and OricWindstar left on the porch. Heath strutted forward and both Neiteio, and –Neiteio- gave him a seductive, sexy sultry look. They were both wearing some low cut, provocative dresses, that made the boys faces go a deep shade of crimson. They slowly strode over to Heath, their high heel boots making a distinct clicking sound. They both clung to Heath, and together they walked to the limo.

Oric and MrSaturn99 picked their jaws up off the ground. They both knew that they should have acted when –Horizon- was still herself, and they both felt awful. They stood at the doorstep, the cool wind blowing their hair, as they both pondered all of the mistakes in their life. "Hey, cmon you guys! We gotta get to prom!" yelled The Great Gonzales from the window. They both sighed, and trudged back to the limo. They got in, and the limo continued on it's way to the best night of SmashGaf's life.

_Meanwhile…_

Beelzebufo, theprodigy, and Anth0ny were on hanging around on top of the school. Since WeekendGaf had been split apart, they didn't really have any direction to go in. Before, they would usually get input from the other 3 members on what they should do next. Beelzebufo would usually shoot them down, but it was always nice to hear other ideas. Theprodigy had suggested throwing water balloons on people from the roof, and even though that was a dumb idea, nobody could come up with anything better.

"What if we fill them with urine?" said Anth0ny. "Dude. Stop trying to one up my ideas!" said theprodigy defensively. "I'm just saying man, it would probably ruin peoples nights a little more than just water." Said Anth0ny. The 2 started arguing while Beelzebufo just rolled his eyes. He missed all the attention he got from Neiteio and Batty.

While the 3 of them were distracted, they didn't notice 2 mysterious personages behind them. "Good evening gentleman. My name is Tripon, and this is my *cough* son, DaBoss." Tripon stroked his gravity defying moustache, while DaBoss stood frowning at the 3 students. "He's new here, and I'd love it if you would take him into your social club and show him the ropes." Said Tripon, smiling wickedly.

"Well, I guess we could do that, old man. Although, hanging out with us ain't cheap, so you'll need to cough up some dough. Theprodigy and Anth0ny snickered a little bit. If they could con this chump into giving them some money, they could make the fun of this night last all night.

"I'm sorry boy, I'm afraid I might have misspoke. DaBoss is going to be running this club from now on. You can either follow him, or run away like the rest of your pathetic group." Spoke Tripon. He was calm and collected, and had no fear that Beelzebufo would cave like the coward he truly was.

"How about no, you big douche." Said Beelzebufo. He had worked hard to get WeekendGaf up and running, and wasn't about to crown a new leader so easily. "Yeah, we won't just betray Beelzebufo like that!" shouted theprodigy. Anth0ny nodded in agreement.

The fabric of reality began to shift, as Tripon tapped into the Smash Force. He didn't know that Beelzebufo and his friends would be that resistant. He quickly rewrote history. He would have to get rid of Beelzebufo entirely. "He could go and join that fool Afoni", he laughed. Tripon knew that he only got one change in the Smash Force, and he knew that this would be the only one he needed to make. He quickly disappeared from the rooftop, leaving DaBoss, theprodigy, and Anth0ny alone up there.

"Hey, DaBoss! Where have you been? We got those urine filled water balloons filled, and are just waiting for your signal!" Said theprodigy. "Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time." Said DaBoss. He looked down from the rooftop and saw Tripon walking away. He gave the all-clear signal to him, and Tripon quickly vanished in the crowd of students going to prom. DaBoss looked toward the street, and noticed a limo pulling up. Out popped the SmashGaf kids. Now was the time.

"Alright, youse kids's behave youself out theres! And remember to always open the doors's for the ladies's! they lovez that kindsa stuff!" said kriken as he pulled the limo away from the group.

"C'mon Kyzon! We gotta get here fast or they'll be all out of picture prints!" said qq moe, while dragging him into the school. "Sorry guys, looks like I'll catch up with you later!" called Kyzon as he vanished into the school with qq. The rest of the group slowly walked towards the school, and stopped right in front of the doors.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to all meet my date." Said Olric. Everyone turned to look at who it was, all expecting the worst. "Hey you guys, omg, it's like so good to finally meet all of Olry's friends!" said a high pitched giggling voice. No… there was no way that Olric got… "It's me! Geminosity, but you can call me Gem for short *giggle*".

Everyone's jaws dropped. They had entirely expected him to be single for the duration of tonight, not be with the most popular gurl in school. Oric had poop-eating grin on his face, which he tried to conceal, but was doing a bad job about it.

The writer took a breather and pulled his face from the computer screen. "Theres no way anyone would believe that could happen. It doesn't even make sense!" He scratched his head. He had sort of written himself into a corner. He wasn't a big fan of what happened with –Horizon- and Neiteio, and there wasn't a way to resolve that without brining in that whole "Smash Force" nonsense.

The Author sighed. He wished he could go back to the simplicity of Chapter 1, when things weren't so complicated. He had a chart of all the characters and their relationships to one another on his wall, and had to constantly look at it so that he didn't write anyone out of character.

Then it hit the writer. Time Travel. That was the answer that he was seeking. This was the way that he could save the story, and everyone in it. He chugged another red bull (which tasted like shame and doubt), and set to work typing in the newfound time travel plot.

SmashGaf just pulled up to the school in the limo. "Alright, youse kids's behave youself out theres! And remember to always open the doors's for the ladies's! they lovez that kindsa stuff!" said kriken as he pulled the limo away from the group. The kids all nodded as they slowly started walking for the school door.

There suddenly appeared a flash of light, followed by a crazy lightning portal that appeared in front of them. Out from it stepped a woman clad in armor, with a sword hanging from her belt. She looked at SmashGaf then made eye contact with –Neiteio-. She quickly leaped to –Neiteio- and snatched her away from IntelliHeath. Before anyone had time to react, the 2 females sunk into another portal of lightning that appeared beneath them. The schoolyard looked on in shock at the events that had just transpired.

"Get your hands off me!" said –Neiteio-. She struggled and flailed, but was unable to break free of the mysterious warriors grip. "Just relax. I'll let you go soon enough." Said the woman.

"Can I at least know your name?" pleaded –Neiteio-

"I'm JawMuncher" replied the woman. "And believe it or not, i'm your daughter from the not so distant future."

"I can't believe it! Me and my husbando Heath have a baby? Omg! That's so awesome!" –Neiteio- gushed, blushing thinking all about Heath.

"Umm, what? Neiteio has a baby with Heath, not you." Said JawMuncher, looking rather confused. "Yeah, exactly. I have a baby with Heath, and that baby is you!"

JawMuncher knew that she grabbed the right girl. The oracle had told her exactly where she would be, and what she looked like. She would just have to bring her to the Oracle and have him decipher her thoughts.

The duo of people eventually exited the time portal they were in, and appeared in what appeared to be the exact same location, albeit it was daytime and there was nobody around.

"Whaa… why are we back at the school?" asked –Neiteio-.

"It may look like the same school, and that's because it is." Replied JawMuncher. "Although we're now 25 years in the future."

Everything looked pretty much the same to –Neiteio-, although a little cleaner. They started walking towards the doors of the school, when they suddenly burst open. A pink haired girl quickly ran through it, looking around in a hurry. She spotted JawMuncher and –Neiteio- and waved at them to hurry.

"Come quick JawMuncher!" shouted the girl. Still heaving around –Neiteio-, JawMuncher briskly jogged to where the girl was standing. "What is it Anura?" asked JawMuncher. "It's the Oracle! He's receiving another prophecy!" JawMuncher's eyes shot wide, and the 2 girls quickly dashed through the school.

They burst open the doors to the old Cafeteria, and found an old, crumpled robe on the ground. On closer inspection, the robe was actually a frail old man. JawMuncher dropped –Neiteio- to the ground, which prompted an "oof". Asura and JawMuncher quickly rushed to the man, which –Neiteio- assumed was the mythical Oracle.

"Oracle! What is it, what do you see?" asked JawMuncher. "Asura, quick, go get some cold water." Asura ran out of the room quickly. "The… The… future. It has changed." Said the Oracle with a quiet, raspy voice. "We must stop it… The future is bleak. JawMuncher, did you bring our only hope of light?"

JawMuncher turned and looked at –Neiteio-, then responded, "Yes, I brought the girl. I don't think she's the right one though. She thinks that she is Neiteio." The Oracle stumbled up from the floor, and stifled over to a fold-up chair. "Come to me –Horizon-. Let me gaze upon you with my own eyes." Said the Oracle. The room was deathly quiet, save for the wheezes of the Oracle. "Go on, get over there." Hissed JawMuncher. "What? I'm not –Horizon- though. I'm Neiteio!" said –Neiteio-, backing away from the room.

"Child, it does not matter what your name is. Come to me and I will show you your true self. Do not be afraid, I am not your enemy" Came the wise words of the Oracle, his face shrouded in mystery.

-Neiteio- stepped forward. Although she was hesitant at first, she knew that this would be the only way she could get back to Heath, her one true love. She blushed thinking about how he would make her feel tonight, on Prom night.

-Neiteio- went before the Oracle, and kneeled at his feet. The Oracles old, wrinkled hands reached forward. –Neiteio- wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. There were no rings to kiss, and she sure as hell wasn't going to hold those gross, wrinkly things.

While she was contemplating hands, and how weird they were, The Oracles hands were slowly descending on to her face. As soon as they made contact, -Neiteo-'s eyes glazed over. "You may have forgotten yourself, but rest assured. The world still remembers you, -Horizon-. SmashGaf will always know you."

Memories flooded back into –Horizon-'s mind. Who she was, her drawings, her inhaler, Oric, and MrSaturn99 flooded back into her mind. Her own thoughts were replacing and removing the foreign thoughts of boots, IntelliHeath, and dogs. –Horizon- was always a cat person, and she finally remembered that.

Her eyes suddenly sparkled to life, as she gasped. She felt like she had just taken her first breath in months. The Oracle retracted his hands, and softly smiled beneath his cloak. "So, -Horizon-, are you ready to know why you are here?" –Horizon- nodded, and quickly said, "Are there other clothes around here? These boots are super uncomfortable, and the breeze from wearing this dress is giving me goosebumps."

The Oracle let out a small laugh, then motioned to Anura. "Anura, help –Horizon- find some clothing. And JawMuncher, go gather up the rest of SmashGaf. There are important matters to discuss." Anura happily grabbed –Horizon- by the wrist, and lead her out of the Cafeteria, and into the SmashGaf armory.

-Horizon- sat on a chair in the giant room. This room used to be the gym, but the new SmashGaf had converted it into a giant armory room. Armor of every shape and size hung on the wall, and next to it was a wall that held every sort of weapon imaginable. Anura squeed and quickly dove into the armor, deciding which one would work best with –Horizon-.

-Horizon- decided to ask some questions about the future, not knowing that that was something you weren't supposed to do when you traveled into the future. "So, JawMuncher is my daughter?" she asked, wanting to know if that was actually true. "Oh Yeah!" said Anura. "She's about 20 years old now, and she said she would do anything to make sure that her parents didn't… well…" Anura got really quiet all of a sudden. –Horizon- knew what she meant though, and felt her stomach flip-flop. If she was really dead in this future, then what had killed her?

"It's ok Anura, I think I understand what you're trying to say." Said –Horizon-. Asura had tears in her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. "Thanks –Horizon-. She said warmly. "I can definitely see why my mom and dad liked you so much." –Horizon- looked surprised. "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you! My dad is Kyzon, and mommy is qq moe!" said Anura. As soon as she said that, -horizon- connected the dots. Anura was wearing a very kawaii outfit for a warrior, and it definitely had plenty of ribbons and bows on it.

And with that, Asura had finally compiled fashionable, yet functional warrior armor for –Horizon-. –Horizon- quickly peeled off the weird, Neiteio clothes she still had on, and had Anura help her assemble the armor around her. It was very light, but also pretty strong and sturdy. Once it was on, -Horizon- looked and felt like a regular warrior from the past. Or at least, she felt like she thought one of those would feel.

"So, do I get a weapon now?" asked –Horizon- rather nervously. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she was scared that she wouldn't be able to protect herself if she didn't have any sort of weapon. Like a ninja star, or a dull beating stick. She wasn't too picky as long as she could throw it at the person and run away. "JawMuncher has your weapon, so we better go find her!" Asura said while jogging to the door.-Horizon- quickly followed her, and the 2 of them made their way back through the hallway.

*BOOOOOP* *BOOOOOP*

The emergency alarms went off. The sound was very irritating, and made –Horizon- want to break something. Fortunately for her, The hallway in front of them collapsed which stopped the alarm, along with her heart. Only for a brief moment though. Her heart immediately started pumping again, so she wouldn't die.

A frosty frost began to form around the hole in the hallway. Icicles began to grow around them, and a chilling breeze began to blow through the hallway. –Horizon- hadn't felt this cold since the last time she broke Oric's heart. If she ever got back to the past, she had a lot of mistakes to fix.

Suddenly, a giant pale blue head emerged from the hole in the hallway. It's eyes shifted from one girl to the other, and it opened it's massive mouth and let out a *RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR*. –Horizon- backed up, and Asura took a battle stance.

"W-w-w-What is that thing?" asked –Horizon-, timidly hiding behind Asura. The giant T-Rex slowly walked into the hallway, ice forming with every step it took. "There's no time to explain right now, but just know that it's name is Blizzard, and that it's very bad news." Asura charged the monster as –Horizon- hid behind some lockers that were dislodged from the wall. Blizzard made a deafening roar that shattered all the windows to the classrooms, and rattled –Horizon-'s concentration. The monster saw –Horizon- and quickly charged her location. There was no way she would get out of the way in time. –Horizon- said her goodbyes and braced for impact.

*BOOM* CHKTSCHH *BOOM* CHKTSCHH

2 shotgun shots rang out across the hallway. Blizzard was stopped in his tracks, and even propelled backwards as the shells made contact with his frozen, frigid flesh. –Horizon- turned around and saw JawMuncher standing with the Oracle. She looked next to them, and saw a group of people she didn't recognize. One of them was holding a shotgun and aiming at Blizzard.

The person fired another shot at blizzard, prompting part of it's frozen flesh to detach from its face. JawMuncher ran to –Horizon-, and slid next to her. "Mom! Are you alright?" asked JawMuncher. Tears starting to well in her eyes. She didn't want to go through losing her mother again. –Horizon- was doing ok, all things considered, and said "yeah, I'm alright." "We gotta get you out of here, let's go!" JawMuncher and –Horizon- quickly and stealthily ran out of Blizzard's sight, and back behind the group of mysterious people.

"Who are all of these people?" asked –Horizon-

Shotgun guy turned around. "Do you really want to know, little lady? Well, we're SmashGaf 2.0!" He said, while smirking. He fired one last noscope shotgun shot, and this time it hit right into Blizzards eye.


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to The Past

SmashGaf Chapter 8

"-Horizon-, Catch!" yelled JawMuncher. –Horizon- turned just in time to see a pointy thing being thrown at her hilt first. She tried to catch it, but she fumbled it just like Kyzon fumbled the football during the playoffs that were happening in the past. She non chalantly bent down and picked it up, dusting it off.

She held it in her left hand (which was her dominant hand. She was an artist after all), and held it up to the light. It glimmered in the light. It was a fairly light blade, but you could tell if you got stabbed by it, it would probably kill you. In essence, it was no different from any other sword.

"Alright mom, we gotta do this together!" said JawMuncher while pulling out her own sword. "Hai!" said –Horizon-. The 2 girls then started to run towards the monstrous Blizzard, who was giving the cold shoulder to all of the bullets that were still being shot at him by RMS_Gigantic. "I can't hold him off much longer, girls!" RMS shouted. While he was a big, lumbering man, he was a pretty slow fighter. Much like a giant boat if you can imagine it.

He reloaded his dual wielded shotguns with his special "Fire" ammo. Only he knew what it did, and nobody could even start to crack the code of what "Fire" stood for. "Burn in hell you sunbitch." He said as he fired off one of the fire rounds. The shells made contact with Blizzard, and instantly set him ablaze.

Blizzard started freaking the hell out, and rammed into the wall. He repeatedly jammed into the wall, trying to put out his burning skin. He was going crazy, and started making the hallway start to break.

JawMuncher and –Horizon- had finally arrived at the feet of Blizzard. The cold was emanating off of them, and –Horizon- could see her breath. It took some effort to get close enough to actually stab Blizzard though, as the cold was freezing their shoes to the ground. They eventually worked their way to the feet, and let some stabbedy stabs fly into the ice hard toughness of the feet.

"Why they gotta be so rude?" thought Blizzard. He was just trying to come warn them about the army that was coming, and then they attack him completely unprovoked? This is madness! It wasn't his fault that he had flunked English, and never learned how to speak it. Communication was hard for him, and maybe if he didn't die he would be able to use sign language to explain all of this to them.

Blizzard looked down at his small, ungodly arms. "Theres no way anybody would take me seriously if I tried to use these to talk." Thought Blizzard while roaring in pain. He suddenly felt a stabbing sensation at his giant ankles. He looked down to see 2 small women stabbing him with toothpicks. "The hell? Why?" he thought. He kicked them swiftly away from him, and went back to ramming his head into the wall trying to put out the fire.

"Oracle! We need your help! Summon the Hammer! If you don't we're all dead!" said RMS, while still shooting shotgun bullets at Blizzard. The oracle nodded, and got into position. He started chanting strange, magical words. "kamehamehamekamehamehame".

The ground started to glow with strange runes around him, and up through the ground ascended a large, foreboding man. On his back was slung a giant, metal hammer. It looked very heavy, and glistened with the blood of many fallen foes. "Go Bish! Now's your chance!" yelled RMS. The imposing figure looked up from the ground with sharp, steely eyes. He always enjoyed a good hammering.

Bishoptl started swinging his giant hammer around like it was a sport. Eventually he reached terminal velocity, and allowed the hammer to carry him to Blizzard. He landed right in front of the beast causing a shockwave of tiles and tables to be flipped. Bish smugly looked up, and let the hammer swing, making contact with Blizzards ribs. The sound of cracking was heard, and the whole room winced. Even if it was an enemy, nobody liked to hear that sound.

Blizzard was on the ground instantly. Blood seeping out of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a demon. A man who carried out the dealings of the devil. A man who would blindly kill his assigned targets. He saw Bish. And Bish was pissed.

Bish swung his hammer with both hands, effectively doubling the strength of it. The souls of all those he had taken were screaming as the hammer went in to claim another victim. Blizzard never lost eye contact with Bish, even as the hammer was about to make contact with his head. Blizzard waited for the final blow, but it never happened.

"Stop." Said Bish. Blizzard looked confused, as did the other people in the room. "It's banhammer time" said M.C Bish as he put on his hip sunglasses. He let the hammer complete it's swing, and suddenly, Blizzard was no more. "I guess he just needed to chill." Said Bish as he pulled off his sunglasses.

"Thank you Bishoptl" said the oracle. "We will call upon you when another nuisance needs to be dealt with." Bish kurtly nodded, then slid back into the rune riddled floor.

1 hour later

SmashGaf 2.0 was gathered in the former principals office. They needed to discuss what they were going to now. Suddenly Foxuzumaki, SmashGaf's resident scout and also their best hopscotch player. "They're coming!" she shouted as she burst through the door. "Queen Toxi's forces are closing in as we speak!". The oracle calmly stroked his chin. "no… its not possible. the time approacheth. –Horizon-, we will have to quickly summarize everything." Said the Oracle.

"The world as you know it has changed. You may have noticed that there isn't anyone else in the school, and that's because there isn't. We are all that's left of the school, and even this town. Everyone you once knew has died because of the rise of… _her_."

The room grew deathly still. Only The Oracle had balls big enough to talk about her. Rumor had it that when you mentioned her name, she would instantly know where you were. Then she'd come find you. Then she would kill you.

"On a day only known as "Judgement Day", many events happened. The former SmashGaf was placed in a tough situation, and had to choose what to do about a group called WeekendGaf. SmashGaf had foiled their attempts at trying to disband their group, and had found a way to get 2 of it's members, theprodigy and Anth0ny expelled from school."

"But there was still one member they hadn't been able to get rid of. DaBoss. In the last hours of Judgement Day, SmashGaf and Daboss gathered on the football field. Tripon also joined DaBoss on field." The Oracle's eyes started glowing, and he used them as a projector to show the room what happened.

SmashGaf had grown considerably since Heath started the club, and it grew considerably when he won prom King, and Neiteio won prom queen, and he couldn't believe that it all came down to this. He led the mob of students now in SmashGaf to the football field. This was it, this was the end. If DaBoss wanted to make his life hell, then Heath would give him hell. No matter what though, this ended today.

SmashGaf quickly filled a little less than half of the football field. There were many students, and even some teachers were in too. Neoxon, Forkball, Boss Doggie, MaverickHunterAsh, georly, Hot Coldman, and even the swirling mist that was Cosmic Dreams was there. Everyone had come to support Heath and the OG SmashGaf crew. Heath, Oric, and MrSaturn99 quickly huddled into a circle.

"Well, this is it you guys. I wish that we could have –Horizon- here too, but she's still missing in action ever since prom." Said Heath, staring at the ground. "Actually, I got this letter faxed to me the other day from ffdgh." Said MrSaturn99, holding in his hand a small, worn out piece of paper. He handed it to Heath, who quickly skimmed it, and smiled a weary smile.

"She's ok you guys. She says that she's in the past, and that we shouldn't worry about her. She also says that we shouldn't do what we are thinking about doing…" said Heath. He looked a little puzzled, and looked to Oric for some feedback. "I was going to suggest that we let them live. Theres no way we can kill someone, and I wouldn't ever do that. Even if –Horizon- says that if we don't the world will suck in the future.

"Alright, then it's settled. I'll go ask DaBoss and Tripon for a truce, and if they agree, then that's great!" said Heath. "What if they disagree?" inquired MrSaturn99. "We have a whole field of members, theres no way they would try to take us on." Said Heath confidently, not knowing what irony was, nor caring.

Heath strutted up to the center of the field, and DaBoss and Tripon did the same. "Heath, it's good to see you. I'm going to save you some time and say that we won't give up. If you thought you could reason with us, then you might as well go home now. We have too much at stake to cave in." said Tripon.

Heath grimaced. He didn't expect this to happen, but he stood there and took the news like a man. Tripon looked at DaBoss and flashed a quick, scary smile to him. "DaBoss. It's time you finally rejoin me. Your mission is complete. Become one with me again." Said Tripon.

DaBoss nodded, and slowly curled up into a ball. Tripon produced a small chalice from his pocket, and put it on the ground. He stuck a twisty straw into DaBoss, and put the other end of it into the Chalice. Dark Blue fluid flowed out of Daboss, and dripped into the cup. The cup runneth over now. The liquid stopped flowing, and the empty husk of DaBoss's body fell down.

Tripon slowly bent down and picked up the glass. "Bottoms up" he said, and greedily chugged the liquid. Small droplets of it trickled down his chin, and stained his favorite white shirt. "Ahhhhh" he said refreshed. "It always feels nice to get back a part of you that you thought you had lost, right? Oh, and by the way –Horizon-, no matter what message you send, or what you do, you'll never defeat me. He said, staring Heath dead in the eye.

Heath wasn't sure what he meant by that, but suddenly felt pressure on his chest. Tripon had quickly jabbed his chest and stomach repeatedly. Heath fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His vision was blurry as he looked up at the smiling Tripon. "Give up Heath. SmashGaf will always be no more. Soon it will wither up and die, and I will be made supreme king!"

Chaos erupted on the field. The horde of SmashGaf all charged tripon at once. While Heath had pledged not to kill, SmashGaf as a whole had made no such promise. They mercilessly beat Tripon. They didn't want him to just die. They wanted him to suffer.

While Berordn was pinning Tripon into an awful yoga pose, Geminosity started talking to him. Tripons ears started to bleed, and he couldn't handle it anymore. Berordn tossed Tripon over to Jedi Link who started to shove his mouth full of cake. He started to choke, and couldn't breathe. His face went purple.

Kyzon tackled him from behind with prompted him to swallow all of the cake, along with shattering his femur. Tripons dreams of being a world class baseball player were now broken. Pop-o-matic charged with Pinkie Pie into the battle, leading a fleet of pony's that stomped all over Tripon. *Woof!* Said Boss Doggie as him and Forkball jumped into the battle. Boss Doggie viciously bit into Tripons arm, and Forkball swung his fisticuff straight into his gut.

Tripon lay crippled on the ground, begging for mercy as the rest of SmashGaf used their unique abilities to create unique and horrible ways to torture this demented old man. The dead ghosts of the Junior Massacre even got in on the action, and let out a 2spooky4description "boo".

Neiteio, Oric, and MrSaturn99 rushed to Heath, who was laying the ground clutching his stomach. "Are you alright, Heath?!" exclaimed Neiteio. Oric and MrSaturn99 were curious too. He looked to be in pain quite a bit. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright." Said Heath, slowly sitting up. "W-Where's Tripon?" he said, letting some blood slip from his mouth.

The small group looked over to where the other SmashGaf members. They were cheering and roaring with applause. Heath and the group hobbled over to join the larger body of people, and they found that Tripon was very badly injured. Unable to speak, he just glared at Heath and co. and spat a wad of blood and intestines at him.

Heath frowned.

Tripon collapsed to the ground. He knew he was going to die. "Heeeaaaathhh…" he whispered. SmashGaf went in closer to hear what his dying word was. "You suck." And with that, Tripon died.

"Wait, that's good? Isn't it?" asked –Horizon-. She wasn't sure what the problem was. The great big bad guy had died, and now there weren't any more bad people to be mean to SmashGaf.

The Oracles eyes flickered a little bit, then a new picture started to form. "Sorry my children, my eye projectors have had some playback issues ever since I switched to digital. This is why all of that stuff is a problem –Horizon-. The eyes ran a new memory, one that would shock and awe everyone.

"It's a girl!" said Dr. MrSaturn99. He gently held the baby, and delicately handed it off to Neiteio. Neiteio looked fondly at it, and Heath soon joined in next to her to look at the baby. A single tear left Heath's eyes, as he felt the joy and happiness of being a father. "She has your nose." Said Neiteio, gently smiling. Heath looked and realized that she indeed did. "She also has your boots, so I guess that we both contributed our best qualities to her." Said Heath, fondly smiling at the newborn. On The baby's feet were 2 elegant, loose fitting boots.

"What do you want to name her, sweetie pie?" asked Heath. "I've been thinking about it awhile, and I think that the name Toxi sounds pretty cute." She said. Toxi opened her eyes, and 2 red iris's met the gaze of IntelliHeath. Toxi did a cute yawn and went back to sleep. Heath hugged Neiteio, and was happy that he had finally found true love, and was able to make a family.

"As you can see," said the Oracle. "IntelliHeath and Neiteios child is Toxi, who grew up into the empress of the world. From what we've gathered, when Tripon jabbed Heath on Judgement Day, he transmitted a fraction of his consciousness into Heath. This of course laid dormant inside of him, until it was used in the creation of his daughter. Toxi grew up to be an insane, tyrannical dictator. Heath and Neiteio still loved her though, even up to their deaths."

The room all looked to the floor. It was true that Toxi had killed Heath and Neiteio, along with the rest of the SmashGaf 2.0s parents. Foxuzumaki clenched her fists as she thought of her parents, The Great Gonzales and Troubled Bat. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she had to be strong. She had promised Batty before Toxi had taken her life.

-Horizon- couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true. "So, what can we do? There must be a way to stop it!" said –Horizon-. "There is a way, my child. We must send you back in time to stop Heath from going to the football stadium that day. If we can prevent him from confronting Tripon, then he won't get infected by Tripons bad vibes." –Horizon- found this idea to be solid, and promptly agreed to it.

"Just to be on the safe side, and because you might need help persuading him, we're going to send JawMuncher back with you." Said the Oracle, motioning to JawMuncher. JawMuncher smiled, and tried to contain her excitement. She hadn't spent a day with her mom in years, and to finally relive that feeling would be a day to remember.

The 2 family members gathered together on the interdimensional time portal. –Horizon- said, "Wait, before I go! Whats your name, Oracle? If possible I would love to meet you in the past!" The Oracle chuckled. "Ive gone by many names. I believe that in that time I was a young, forum owner by the name of "Evi-*BOOOM*" The ceiling of the room was ripped off. 2 gaint, mechanical arms came down and grabbed The Oracle, and –Horizon-. They carried the 2 up and out of the room, and –Horizon- was able to see what monstrosity had grabbed her.

A giant, Robotic Operating Buddy had grabbed them, and was proceeding to take them away. "SMASHGAF-BOTS, ROLL OUT AND KICK ASS!" yelled RMS as he used his shotgun to propel himself up to the R.O.B. He shot off R.O.B's arms, and JawMuncher and Anura grabbed –Horizon- and the Oracle.

They dropped them off back in the classroom. "Oracle! Get her out of here! Leave this roboto to us!" said JawMuncher, rushing off to join the battle with her fellow comrades.

The Oracle started up the portal. "Woobeeewooobeeewooobeeewoobeee." It began to glow a bright blue. –Horizon- looked outside at the battle, and was scared to see that hundreds more enemies had shown up. The R. had caught RMS and were holding him steady as they waited for something.

Suddenly, on the horizon (no, the actual horizon), appeared a red streak of light. It was getting closer, and upon further inspection, -Horizon- noticed that there was a person at the center of it. –Horizon- could only assume that it was… "So the great and powerful Toxi has decided to honor us with her presence." Said RMS sarcastically. "How grande! Perhaps we can go outside of the castle, and I can show you why they call me RMS! Its because of my p*glaahhhhh, rhhhffffff, nghhhhhhhhhhaaaauuughhh*.

RMS's head had become separated from his body, as Toxi had cleanly swiped her sword through his neck. She had no time to waste listening to his petty banter. She wiped the blood off her blade, then glared over at JawMuncher and Anura. Like a typhoon in heat, Toxi swirled like a torpedo and plunged her sword into Anura's chest. No sounds were made as Anura fell to the ground, dead.

At this point in time, -Horizon- had seen enough and desperately wished to get out of here. The Oracle was still chanting, and was close to completion. "woobedeedoobedeedooobeewooobeeyyooo".

Blood sprayed across Toxi's face, and she licked it away. She flew next to JawMuncher, and grabbed her by the neck. She was a squeeze away from victory, when she felt a stabbing sensation in her back. She winced in pain, and turned to see Foxuzumaki with a small kunai, throwing them quickly. Toxi threw JawMuncher away, and instead flew after Foxuzumaki.

Foxuzumaki smugly grinned. She knew this area better than anyone. She would easily be able to- *slice*. Foxuzumaki found that her legs had become detached from her upper body. She slid to the ground and watched as her legs tumbled next to her. Toxi frowned and finished the deed.

The Oracle had finally finished charging up the portal. "Alright child, remember the mission. Complete it at all costs. Here we go. The portal started to flash and –Horizon- felt herself slipping away, back to the past. She looked up at her daughter, and couldn't have been more proud. She wished she was there for her more, but for what it was worth, she turned out to be pretty awesome.

-Horizon- waved goodbye to JawMuncher, who wiped away a tear and waved back. Toxi appeared behind her and viciously shanked her right through the chest. –Horizon- Screamed as she was ripped from the past, leaving SmashGaf 2.0 to die a volatile and horrific death.

The picture of desolation and corpses left –Horizon-'s view as she the picture changed to something more bright. She was outside, lying on the football field. She sat up, tears streaming down her face. She had to warn Heath. There was no way that she would ever let that happen to anyone. She got up and was about to walk out of the stadium, when she heard the sounds of several hundred footsteps coming.

"No…" she thought. "The Oracle didn't send me back far enough. Judgement day is already here." The crowd of SmashGaf stomped onto the field, and quickly filled up one side of the stadium. Heath, Oric, and MrSaturn99 walked to the center of the field, and were surprised to find –Horizon- sitting there. "-Horizon-!" said MrSaturn99 and rushed to her side.

The OG members helped her get up off the ground. It was obvious she had been crying, as there were still tears slipping from her eyes. As she was about to explain everything that happened, lightning cracked the sky, and a shallow stream of water started leaking out of the ground. From the leak emerged a small, folded piece of paper. Oric bent down and picked it up. He quickly read it, and his eyes bugged out.

There was no way that this "leaked" note was credible in any way. On it was the names of all the members who were supposedly going to be joining SmashGaf in the future, along with those that were going to betray it, and be cut out. There was also a list of 5 members who were on vacation, but were supposedly going to come back and join. Oric passed the note to Heath who read it over, and instantly said, "Yeah, that's real alright."

Oric looked skeptically at Heath. "umm, yeah, no. it's not. I can tell by the creases on the paper, and comparing it to past SmashGaf lists that it's clearly a fake." While the 2 argued over the validity of the leak, they didn't notice that Neiteio had snatched the paper and was reading it. She looked surprised, then angry. There was no way that MrSaturn99 would ever be cut from SmashGaf, and she sure as hell wouldn't get out!

She fumed into Heath and Orics discussion, and as she did, the leak escaped her hand, and found it's way into the masses of SmashGaf. Everyone gathered around the leak, and started claiming it was fake. They pointed out the various spelling errors, marginal errors, and even paper material errors. They did all agree that the Font was super nice though, and they would definitely need to find out what font was used.

Nobody just creates a font for a fake list like this though. They all did a 180 on their decision, and started to praise the leak. They all found that it was very real, and were all disappointed at the finality of it. Of course, they all spiraled back into denial after this though, and began to curse the leak. It was obvious that it was super fake now, and they laughed at all of the SmashGafers who actually believed in it.

A SmashGaf member named ESRB0083 suddenly yelled, "I'm on #TeamFake for this one you guys! Its obvious this is fake, just like that one letter that claimed that lady Paula Tena would be a substitute this year!" Half of SmashGaf agreed with him. There were shouts of #TeamFake and #TeamReal all around, as SmashGaf quickly divided into 2 groups of people. #TeamFake and #TeamReal. Both were ready to go down fighting for what they believed in.

The members started charging towards each other, and let themselves be consumed by their madness. High in the bleachers, a man with a badass animal print shirt watched on in sadness. How could they all fight each other over something so trivial?

He had created the leak, but not as a means to break up SmashGaf. Rather, he wanted it to draw them together in speculation and happiness. They would finally have something to talk about leading up to the days until school was out. Sakurai sighed and sat a little deeper in his seat. He watched on at the rising battle that was forming between SmashGaf.


	9. Chapter 9 - Team Uncertain

SmashGaf Chapter 9

The world was in shambles. Blood spilled from the innocent souls of men, and into the streets. The corpses were piling up high, and nothing could stop it. The world was being shattered to it's very core, and all because of "The Leak".

At the time it was found, most people thought it would just be a fun novelty to talk and joke to each other about. That was not the case though, as tempers drew high, and SmashGaf started choosing sides to be on. People became angsty and at each others throats all the time. Nobody could prove "The Leak" was real, and nobody could prove it was false. It was slowly dragging SmashGaf down. What SmashGaf had become was something far worse than WeekendGaf ever could have made them become.

Heath looked around quickly as he bolted through the war torn alleyway. He couldn't believe that SmashGaf had caused a massive war like this. It didn't help that the SmashBoardians had contributed to this massive war, but still. It seemed so odd and sad to him to watch something he loved so much be destroyed over something so trivial as a "leak". He remembered back to that night on the Football field, before everything changed.

"The Leak" was revealed to the members that fateful night. Naturally, everyone was excited at the prospect during the initial reveal. They slowly grew hostile though, as some believed that it was real, while others were adamantly proclaiming that it was fake. Soon, SmashGaf spiraled into insanity. 2 teams were formed, and people were demanded to choose sides. The resulting fight between the 2 of them tore the whole town apart. The worst part was that there still wasn't any way to prove the leak real or fake, so the battle raged on.

*fwoosh*. A throwing star landed in IntelliHeaths shoulder. He let out a yell of pain, and quickly pulled it from his shoulder. He looked up, and much to his dismay he saw one of the previous SmashGaf members standing on top of a roof. It was one of the members that defected almost immediately, and had gone crazy trying to prove that the "leak" was fake. His name was SmithnCo, and he was super crazy yo.

SmithnCo launched 5 more throwing stars at Heath. Heath scrambled to get out of the way, and barely dodged them in time. Although one of them nailed him right in the back of the calf. He let loose a small yell, and stumbled through the alley. He just had to get back to HQ. He had to do it for Neiteio. There was no way he was going to disappoint a swell gal like that.

Heath heard a call in the distance. *Wallllawoooooooooo Wallawoooooooo*. "SmithnCo must be calling for reinforcements, which would prove to be a disaster." Heath thought. He run-limped through the alleys, trying not to look back, for if he did, he might see death. He then heard a horrifying sound. *pit* *pit* *pit* *pit*. It was the sound of not one, but multiple people running on the roofs lining the alleyway. They were getting closer to him, and he was starting to panic.

Heath felt a rope twist around his leg. He hit the ground hard, prompting him to bite his tongue. He hated it when that happened. He wiggled around and saw a small group of #TeamFake members gathering around him. There were some he didn't know, but for the most part he recognized them from SmashGaf.

The member who had lasso'd his legs was emb, and he used to be the SmashGaf receptionist. He had always joked about being a male receptionist, and when Heath finally offered him the job, he laughed but instantly accepted it. All in all, he was a good guy, but it was evident that the easy-going kid Heath once knew was gone.

Emb roughly tied Heath's hands up, then rolled him over to SmithnCo, who stared down at him. Despite what it looked like, SmithnCo didn't enjoy any of this. When he was in SmashGaf he was one of the most generic and bland members, and didn't really rise out above and beyond anyone. It was finally his chance to do so now, and he would do whatever it took to become popular. Even if it meant betraying his former friend.

"I'm sorry Heath. It gives me no pleasure to do this. But you know I have to." Said SmithnCo. Heath stared at the ground. He knew he did, but he wished he didn't. SmithnCo grabbed Heath and was about to carry him back to base, when suddenly a poky rose shot out of the sky. It nailed SmithnCo in the hand, which caused him to shriek in pain. He promptly dropped Heath, and proceeded to get a band-aid on his boo-boo.

The crowd of people looked up into the sky, and saw what appeared to be a Masked Man standing like an action hero on the roof. He swooped down into the alleyway, and threw various flowers at the people standing in the alleyway. Venus Flytraps, more spikey roses, and even some cacti flew out and hit all of the evil people. While TeamFake was in pain, the Masked Man quickly flew over to Heath and undid the rope that had tied him up.

"What took you so long?" said Heath, spitting some blood out onto the ground.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic." Replied the Masked Man. It was always hard to tell if he was joking or not, since the mask obscured most of the features of his face. The Masked Man then grabbed Heath, and engaged his rocket thrusters. Together, the 2 of them flew off into the night.

Back on the ground, SmithnCo looked up from the ground. The cactus was lodged firmly into his side. He looked up with tears and whispered, "Damn you Masked man. Damn you to HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" The last part of the sentence echoed throughout the burning ashes of the alleyway.

The Masked Man and Heath eventually landed in Heath's front yard. "Are you sure you'll be ok out there?" asked Heath. He didn't want any member of TeamReal to get hurt out there, especially one that was risking his life to save other members. "Don't worry about me, Heath. I've been doing this for a couple months now, and I'd like to say that I'm pretty good at it." In the distance the Masked Man signal flashed, and flew out into the stratosphere to answer the call.

Heath hobbled into his house, and went downstairs. When the fall of SmashGaf had occurred, he had renovated his basement into a base of operations. It could easily fit the capacity of TeamReal, and did so easily. He hobbled through the grand foyer, and down another flight of stairs. Many of the TeamReal members were rushing to his side, asking him if he was ok and offering to help him to the Medical Wing. He dismissed them nicely, and carried on to his destination: The Command room.

The doors to the room *swooshed* open, and he stepped inside. The entire room was busy scurrying about. Most people were carrying papers to and from offices, and many people were on headsets staring at computers, trying to guide other TeamReal members through their various missions.

Heath felt a constricting sensation around his chest. He panicked and quickly did a backdrop on his attacker. *ooof* He quickly back flipped up and held a fighting stance against his opponent. He looked down at Neiteio who had a shocked look on her face, which quickly turned into a small smile.

Heath rushed to her and apologized profusely. He lifted her out of the hole that her body had made, and planted a wet one on her lips. "I'm sorry baby, It's just been a long day." He said between his passionate kissing. Neiteio moaned and arched her back as Heath continued.

"HRMMMM" coughed a voice behind the couple. "If I wanted to see this sort of behavior, I would have kept my job at the DMV." Behind them stood BGBW, their intel master. He knew everything there was to know about TeamReal, and nobody even pooped without him knowing (which is a gross analogy).

Neiteio and Heath quickly separated, although you could see that Heath's face had been smeared a shade of red by Neiteio's lipstick. BGBW sighed and held his head with his hands. "Anyways, we have some new intel that you should see, sir." Said BGBW, while walking toward the center of the room. Heath started to follow him, and was caught off guard by a sneak hug attack from Neiteio. His instincts kicked in again and he judo rolled away from her. He looked back, looking very apologetic, but still continuing on to see what BGBW had discovered.

"So, our master hacker, ffdgh has hacked into some encrypted files that TeamFake had on their server." Said BGBW. "And we've found some information that might shock and dazzle you. BEHOLD!" Suddenly, on the screen appeared what looked like to be some sort of plan for an invention. It looked to be very large and bulky, and had a giant laser beam on top of it. It looked very sci-fi esque, and looked more like a toy than a weapon.

"This is what will destroy the world. They call this invention the "Negativitizer". Supposedly with this device, they can control someone's thoughts by projecting in negative and degrading feelings. If they project that on us, we will lose the war by just giving up. There won't be a battle or anything. We will be too depressed and sad/angry to fight back!" said BGBW, shaking his head in despair.

The room went quiet as TeamReal pondered what it would be like to lose this war. It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to them. They were sure that there would be better outcomes possible if they didn't win. They just hated that TeamFake would be such major Douches about their win to them.

"Theres something else you should know too." Said BGBW. They have Dimitri LH." The room froze again. Throughout the whole TeamReal vs. TeamFake debate, there had only been one prisoner taken. TeamReal had been on a recon mission and somehow TeamFake had known exactly where they were. The whole recon team made it out alive, except for Dimitri LH who had sacrificed himself for the team to make it out alive.

"The Negativitizer can wait." Said Heath. "Here at TeamReal, I fight for my friends. Don't you guys too?" The room erupted into applause and cheers. Although Heath was #TeamNeutral, #TeamFake had totally rejected him from their midst. No matter what he tried he couldn't talk sense into either team. TeamReal had most of the people in the OG SmashGaf group though, so he was welcomed into their company with open arms.

"Do you want me to assemble a team, sir?" asked Beelzebufo. The once former enemy of SmashGaf had turned into a strong believer in the cause for truth. "No, Beelzebufo, that's alright. I'll be handling this one myself." Said Heath, standing proudly before all of TeamReal. Now, if everyone will check their AOL messenger, I've sent the people that will be on my team a message. Please join me down here if you accept.

5 black shadows in the crowd stood up and made their way down to the floor. The faces of OricWindstar, RICHARD (DICKS) AHOY, Kyzon, -Horizon-, and Neiteio. "Woah, woah, woah, Neiteio." Said Heath pulling her aside. "I won't let you come. If anything were to happen to you, or worse, if you were captured, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You are… everything to me." Heath said, eyes watering. He wiped them away to save face in front of TeamReal.

Neiteio huffed. "I'm just as strong, if not stronger than you! I'll be fine out there!" she said, not knowing how big of a cliché this was. "I know you are." Lied Heath. "but you might distract all of the other people in the group if you came."

As Neiteio was about to interject again, Neorice appeared majestically from the ceiling. His shirt was gone, and his muscles were shining dazzlingly in the light of the room. He had added lotion to his body just recently, and was shining like a disco ball as he spun from the ceiling, slowly lowering in front of Neiteio.

Shocked and confused, Neiteio was delicately grabbed by Neorice's big, muscular hand. She gazed into his deep, flowing eyes, and all her concerns and anger vanished as she hung limp like putty in his arms. He gave a nod to Heath, who nodded back, and then Neorice majestically rose into the ceiling again, trumpets playing while this roman greek god ascended into the heavens to keep Neiteio safe. "Hopefully she doesn't try to escape." Thought Heath. "I really need her to stay safe."

Heath looked over the group he had put together. To the untrained eye, it would appear to be random, but to someone who actually knew these people, it was a very well developed team. There was Oric, who was always Heath's #1 go-to guy. It was sort of a Bias pick, but Heath definitely needed to keep his friends close right now.

Next up was RICHARD (DICKS) AHOY. DICKS AHOY was easily the best sniper that Heath had encountered. While running around the chaos in town, Heath had been saved many times by DICKS AHOY's famous shots. He would have to ask him to not use any lethal blows though. These people were still their friends, even if they didn't act like it.

Next down the line was Kyzon. Ever since that first punch that had saved Heath way back at the start of school, Heath knew that inside of Kyzon lay a fiery passion. He hoped that Kyzon could bring that same passion and anger today, so that they could easily blow past any opposition.

Last up was –Horizon- who was pretty much the anti-thesis to all of this. Or at least that's what Heath thought. It turns out that ever since she went to the future, she became a very adamant, and capable warrior. She had picked up some cool tricks there, like being able to change armor and weapons instantly. It was almost like magic! He also hoped that she would be able to talk some sense into MrSaturn99, who had defected to TeamFake. If not, then he hoped that she would be strong enough to at least stop him.

"Alright team, heres the debrief." Said Heath. "We're going to infiltrate TeamFake's base here, through the sewers. DICKS AHOY will be providing recon and sniper assistance from the outside. Once we've made it into the sewers, we'll proceed until we are directly underneath Dimitri. Kyzon will then favor us with an uppercut, which will hopefully shatter a hole in the floor. At this point, -Horizon- and Kyzon will escort Dimitri to safety. Oric and I will then go look for the Negativitizer and drop the bomb on it. Any questions?"

There was no response from them. They all understood the risks, and nodded their approval. "Alright, then let's move out!" said Heath. The new team left the Command Center with roaring applause. They were doing the right thing, and everyone was happy that they would finally be getting Dimitri back.

Although, one person wasn't too happy about this. BGBW quickly ducked away from the room, and into the bathroom. Nobody ever suspected the bathroom to conceal any sort of ulterior motive. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "They're coming for you guys. Heath and a couple others are going to try and break out Dimitri LH. Hopefully that gives you enough to work with. Nobody suspects a thing about me, and soon, we will have won this war." BGBW started to laugh maniacally.

On the other end of the Walkie, Xspike smiled. He couldn't wait to tell the boss the good news. He got up from the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom and into TeamFake's headquarters.


	10. Chapter 10 - Double Digits

SmashGaf Chapter 10

"I'm in position Heath. I'll keep you guys posted on everything that happens from here on in." said DICKS AHOY. He had climbed up to the top of the tallest building in town, The Monotoli building. Since the war between TeamReal and TeamFake it had been broken down and raided. Most of the windows had been shattered, which left a really good vantage point on the other buildings in town, including the TeamFake base.

"Roger that." Said Heath into his Bluetooth earpiece. Him and his ground based squad stealthily snuck through the streets. The closer they got to the TeamFake base, the more the scenery changed. Everything seemed to get very red and very bleak. Everything was also on fire for some reason. There was a tire rolling down the street and it was on fire. "Why?" asked Heath. There wasn't any time to ask questions though, as a bow and arrow pierced Orics knee.

"HNGGGH!" grunted Oric as he fell to the ground. TeamReal turned around and saw their comrade clutching his knee while on the ground. "No!" Said Oric. "Get out of here while you can! The Archer is still here!"

TeamReal quickly rolled to cover and looked around cautiously. *Zip* another arrow flew through the air before piercing Orics leg again. *****HNNNGGGGGGARRRGHHH* The arrow cleanly flew through the leg, piercing the tendon before cleanly flying out the other side.

"-Horizon-! Go get him, quick! We can't risk any casualties on this mission!" said Heath, fear filling his eyes. "Alright Heath, I'll go get him!" she said. "Requip!" Her armor suddenly started to morph and change around her. Her fairly light and revealing armor shifted into something more bulky and heavy. Her sword disintegrated and was replaced by a really big shield that could easily cover her whole body.

-Horizon- dashed out with her giant shield. The hard sound of arrows bouncing off of the shield was heard. It was like it was raining arrows all around her. Multiple were trying to peg her, but her shield was so big that none of the arrows even touched her.

She made her way to Oric and covered them both with her shield like an umbrella. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Well, besides both of my legs being shot with arrows, I would say that I'm doing alright." Oric said rather sarcastically. –Horizon- slightly frowned. "Theres no need to be mean." She said, holding in her hurt feelings. "Sorry –Horizon-" said Oric sincerely. "It just hurts pretty bad and it's hard to hold in the pain (and blood)."

-Horizon- scooped him up and began to trudge back to the building that Heath and the rest of the crew were hiding out in. As she waded back through a sea of arrows, she found that her shield was starting to make weird sounds as the arrows hit. The shield also started to form cracks the more and more it was hit. –Horizon-s eyes opened wide as the shield was hit one too many times and shattered into a million pieces.

She looked up through the broken pieces of shield that had been blasted into her face to see an archer perched atop the TeamFake base. It was none other than PreyingShark, which used to be their old sniper marksman. He defected to TeamFake after all of TeamReal forgot his birthday. He really took it hard, and stormed out, taking all of his bow and arrow equipment with him.

"Requip!" –Horizon- yelled, causing her own bow and arrow to form in her hand. She wasn't sure what DICKS AHOY was doing, but it was clear he wasn't helping him. Maybe he was DICKING around. She quickly threw Oric over her shoulder, and started running back, away from PreyingShark.

She tossed the Bow to Oric, who was facing towards PreyingShark. He nodded and began shooting the bow while –Horizon- carried him away. Oric tried to keep a steady aim, but it was very hard while being carried. To think that he was finally being carried by the woman he once loved. He blushed thinking about what could have been, but thrown back into reality when an arrow hit –Horizon-s heavily armored calf.

She didn't even slow down at the hit. She turned the corner and was finally able to catch a breather. They were a little far away from the rest of the group, but with a little bit of breaking through houses they could easily get back to Heath and company. She sighed as she placed Oric on the ground. Both of his legs were severally infected and bloody. She had no armor that would be able to help him walk. Or did she?

Meanwhile, PreyingShark was having a rough time on the roof. "Dangit, how could I let them get away? They were in my sights the whole time." He lamented, sitting on an AC unit. "Cheer up dude, they'll be back soon. We have Xspike taking care of DICKS AHOY, and Loco4Coco taking care of Heath. Life is good, just take a breather man!" said Feltrol while sitting next to him.

"I dunno, I guess. Do you ever feel like we're on the wrong team though? I mean, we seem to be the ones always doing all the aggression and violent things. Doesn't it ever just feel… I dunno, wrong? Like maybe we should switch teams or something." Pondered PreyingShark.

Feltrol looked at him, slightly confused by him. "TeamFake has given us everything though. Without this team we wouldn't have a home, or friends. While I might not agree with most of the decisions made, I can't just turn my back on my family. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I'd suggest seriously forgetting about that silly thought. If one of the higher ups caught wind of that, then you'd be totally outta here." She said, trying to be helpful but not pushy.

PreyingShark looked at her. He honestly didn't know what to believe right now. How could he justify his awful actions if he stayed? He just didn't know what to do anymore. Usually Feltrol helped him through his problems, but this time she just made him more confused. He sighed as the 2 of them looked out from the roof at the battle that was about to begin between Heath and Loco4Coco.

Heath peeked his head out from the alley he and Kyzon were hiding in. The arrows seemed to have stopped, but –Horizon- and Oric were nowhere to be seen. He wanted to go look for them, but he knew, and so did they, that if they were separated they were to meet in the sewers. He looked at Kyzon who had the same worried eyes. Kyzon made eye contact with Heath, and they both shared a nod.

*BOOOOOOOOMMMM* Bricks flew everywhere as 2 hands crashed through the brick while that Heath and Kyzon were leaning on. The hands reached for the 2 of them and pulled them inside the dusty, damp building. Kyzon quickly broke free of the grasp, and karate chopped the other arm that was grasping Heath. The hand promptly let Heath go, and Kyzon caught his arm and steadied him.

Before them stood one of TeamFakes highest Commanders. Loco4Coco. He was wearing his signature bandana, and was giving off his signature, snide smile. He was in a skintight wetsuit, which was kind of weird considering there wasn't any moisture of any sort anywhere in the town now that the war was going on.

"TEAMREAL! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED YOUR UGLY MUGS!" Loco4Coco yelled. "I WON'T USE ANY SILLY GIMMICKS TO BEAT YOU! ALL I NEED IS MY BARE FISTS!" Once he said that, he charged at the duo with his furious fists ablaze with water.

He narrowly missed Heath, who had rolled out of the way just in time. The ground where he was standing was broken and fractured as Loco4Coco pulled his fist out of the ground. His skin wasn't even cut or bloody though, as his skin was as tough as whales skin.

He glared angrily at Heath and was getting ready to charge again. He started revving up when suddenly he noticed that he was on the ground. Kyzon had punched him to the ground, and was towering over him. "I made you a promise a long time ago." Kyzon said. "Do you remember, Heath?"

Heath did remember. It seemed so long ago, but he still remembered that fateful day. That was when SmashGaf was changed forever, and had really become something. It was amazing how much he and Kyzon had changed, but in so many ways, they had stayed the same.

Loco4Coco looked up at Kyzon and flashed his signature smirk. He grabbed Kyzon's leg and twisted it very fast. Kyzon was caught off guard and fell to the ground. He wasn't hurt except for his pride. He should have seen that move coming.

Loco4Coco quickly jumped on top of him and gave a swift punch that landed right in Kyzon's face. He finally knew how Beelzebufo felt. It didn't feel very good. Heath ran over and tackled Loco4coco, causing the 2 of them to tumble outside into the fiery downtown area. Loco4coco kicked Heath off of him, and gymnastically got up. His moustache was half torn off, and he tenderly touched the area that was hair-free. He glared at Heath.

"Heath… You could have joined us. You know deep down that we are the definitive team. I'll give you one last chance to join us. If you refuse… I can't guarantee your safety from the rest of TeamFake. And more importantly, from me." Said Loco4Coco. His smirk was showing, but it looked kind of off with his moustache half gone. His eyes were glowing a faint blue, and he was licking his lips. He shouldn't have forgot his chapstick today, but it was too late to go get some.

*BOOM* Kyzon stepped next to Heath, his boot making the ground tremble when it made contact. "If you even touch him, I will kill you." He said, looking Loco4Coco dead in the eye. The song "Numb" by Linkin Park began to play in the air.

Loco4Coco flat out started laughing. "You think you can make idle threats to me, boy? I'm the strongest fighter in TeamFake! And if I were in SmashGaf, I would have been the strongest fighter in it! And guess what? This song sucks, so if you think this will annoy me, then you're dead wrong!"

Kyzon didn't play Linkin Park to annoy Loco4Coco. He played it to pump himself up. He stared at Loco, and his concentration intensified. He started yelling as loudly as he could. The ground around him started to crack and tear, and began floating around him. Linkin Park always made him so pumped and energized. His hair began to stand up straight because of all the raw, hard rock energy that was flowing through him. His hair was an electric yellow now, and he was hovering above the ground.

He looked over at heath with his now totally blue eyes. "Heath, go. Save Dimitri. I'll handle this." He said, softly smiling before going back to his hard grimace at Loco4Coco. Heath was about to say something, but decided to just leave. This looked serious, and he had to go help Dimitri. Heath quickly ducked out of the battlefield and made his way to the rendezvous sewer pipe.

Loco4Coco said, "Why do you loathe what I've done so much? TeamReal is just as ruthless as I am! They were killers, all of them! And you have the gall to condemn what I've done. You and your bloodthirsty group!"

"They paid for their mistakes!"

"Is that why most of them died? I thought it was because I killed them!"

"You're just a monster, with no conscience!"

Loco4Coco erupted into a hearty laugh. "Ha hahahahah! So I'm a beast, huh? Oh, and what about you, Mr. Super Football Star! Aren't you just like me?"

"Humph."

"Oh so the jury's still out on that one. Let's give it a little more time." Smirked Loco4coco.

Kyzon glared at him and rushed towards him in a flash of light. He let go a super sonic punch that shattered into his stomach. Specks of spit and blood flew from Loco4Coco's mouth as his internal organs were compressed into cubes. He reached down and clutched at his stomach, feeling the abnormal shapes inside of him.

"It doesn't matter, Super Quarter-Back. We've already won. Though you've defeated me today, we will always be there to oppose you and your group. We are the ones who will triumph in the end, we are the real winners. With that he pressed a red button on his watch, which triggered a mysterious beeping sound that emanated through the courtyard. Son Kyzon quickly grabbed the watch and crushed it swiftly. It was too late though, as the distress signal had already reached TeamFake's terrible creation.

Kyzon looked at Loco4Coco with unwavering eyes. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! I AM KYZON! SUPER FOOTBALL PLAYER!"

He thrust his hand through Loco4Coco's chest. Loco just gave a shocked expression as his eyes slowly grew dim and his body slumped. *plop* his heart splattered to the ground behind him. Kyzon did what he had to. There was no other possible options he could have taken at this point, besides maybe not killing him. He looked off into the distance and saw a giant dust cloud coming his way.

DICKS AHOY was in trouble. He was being strangled to death by xSpike, who had snuck up on him while he was targeting that Bow and Arrow guy. xSpike had stealthily pulled off his belt, and was now using it to choke DICKS AHOY.

DICKS AHOY was starting to feel a strange sensation. It wasn't like a standard suffocation feeling that was scaring him. It had a more… _erotic_ feeling to it. He didn't like it at all, and started freaking out. He grabbed blindly for his rifle. If he could get that he could detach the bayonet on it and use it to stab xSpike.

He wiggled over to his rifle and extended his arm to it. xSpike saw what he was reaching for and quickly kicked it away. "Not so fast, little man. I'm calling the shots here, and I can't have you going off and playing hero. xSpike tightened his grip, and started using both hands to strangle DICKS AHOY. "URGHHHHLLLHJJKLASLDHGASGHASDOHSDAHGSD" gurgled DICKS AHOY.

*BINGK* a rose flew from the window and stuck straight into xForce's jugular. Blood shot out of him like a sprinkler. He grabbed at his neck and tried to cover up the wound. The blood shooting out was too fast and rapid to plug though, and he ended up running around like a chicken with a cut in it's jugular.

The Masked Man stepped on to the floor and deactivated his jet pack. He looked over at xForce who was still clawing at his throat. The Masked Man extended a hand in friendship and help to xForce. xForce couldn't handle the humiliation of being helped by an enemy and jumped out of the building. The Masked Man looked on in awe at the person who couldn't even ask for help to live. He shook his head and knelt down next to DICKS AHOY.

The Masked Man undid the belt around DICKS AHOY's neck, and firmly fastened it around his pants. He really needed a belt and it was really hard to find one in this war-torn world. He looked into DICKS AHOY's face and was scared to find that nothing was happening with it. There was no movement or reaction from it at all. The Masked Man quickly loaded RICHARD onto his jetpack and flew back to the TeamReal base. If he was lucky, he would get there in time to safe one of his fellow comrades. Hopefully Heath and his gang didn't need their recon agent for a little while.

Heath had arrived at the sewage tunnel, and was relieved to see that Oric and –Horizon- had made it there safely.

"Wheres Kyzon?" asked –Horizon- "yeah, and what's the word from DICKS (RICHARD) AHOY?" Oric threw in. Heath didn't know what to tell them. Oric was currently fighting Loco4Coco, and DICKS hadn't answered any of his radio communications the whole time they were here. "They're doing alright." Lied Heath, not wanting to disrupt the team. "They're just a little busy with minor problems right now. They should be able to join us a little later on. Enough about that though, we need to keep pressing on!" Heath removed the grate on the sewage pipe, and hesitantly went inside. The rest of his diminishing group followed him into the dark, smelly unknown.


	11. Chapter 11 - Congratulations Team Real

SmashGaf Chapter 11

"Sir! We've got a crazy reading on our thermometer! It's over 9000 degrees! (Celsius of course)."

BY2K spun around in his seat. He quickly brushed some stray dandruff off of his suit, and stood up. "Where is it coming from?" He inquired, although he had a feeling the answer would be… "Its where all the TeamFake and TeamReal battles are, sir." Said his assistant, Not. BY2K sighed. Ever since that war, issues had come up all over in his beautiful country.

"Not, do you know why I made Americo?" asked BY2K. Not shook her head. "I wanted to make a safe haven for all of the people who didn't like living in a place dominated by TeamReal and TeamFake." BY2K said, while picking up his Americon flag and waving it majestically. He quickly slammed it down, and said very seriously, "Or at least, that was the plan."

His neck vein started to bulge as he curled his hands in anger. His hands began to turn white from how hard he was squeezing them. "I remember asking Heath for support to make this land safe from the war. He agreed, but was unfortunately not able to keep his promise. Americo is having more and more "Team" wars. Just recently we had to step in and put an end to two feuding teams. The fact that we even have 2 teams destroying the land is appalling to me." BY2K said, clenching his fists harder. Blood started to drip from his hands as his nails had dug into his skin.

"Umm, Sir. Your hands." Said Not. She quickly walked to his side and pulled out a white handkerchief that she kept with her at all times for this sort of occasion. "unghh… thanks Not. Sometimes I worry what I would do without you." He said, unable to know the epic forshadowing that was happening. Not smiled at him, then wiped the blood from his hands.

"No matter what happens over there, I tried to warn them of all the dangers. I tried to get TeamReal over here, but I guess some things can't be helped. They will keep fighting until they destroy each other, and theres nothing we can do to stop them. This is the way the world ends." Said BY2K, hesitantly looking out the window towards the land where TeamReal and TeamFake were fighting. Smoke was billowing up across the ocean and he knew that it was just a matter of time before their country was completely annihilated.

Kyzon grunted as he was lying on the dirty sidewalk. *ROOOAAARRRRR* The beast he was fighting quickly appeared above him and grabbed him with his giant, fearsome claws. It then threw Kyzon into a building that was across the street. A puff of dust appeared as Kyzon's broken, bloody body broke the bricks of the basic building. The bright, electric blue eyes of ArchedThunder glared through the dust at Kyzon.

"Come and get me you Bastard." whispered Kyzon. He was having trouble breathing ever since the monster had broken most of his ribs. The monstrosity smiled, and swaggerwalked over to him.

"They told me you would be strong." ArchedThunder smiled, his pointy teeth glistening in the dim sunlight that flooded the broken building. Kyzon spat at the monster, who eagerly licked the blood up off the floor. Kyzon looked disgusted, and was tempted to throw up. Of course, if he did, then the monster would eat that too.

"When I was first created by TeamFake, they told me I was to be the first crossover breed between 2 species. I'm half TeamReal, and Half TeamFake. Of course, some things in nature aren't supposed to be created, and thus I've become a monster." ArchedThunder said, holding up his massive claws. "Of course, I've since found that being on TeamFake is more fun. Theres lots more action and aggression on this side, and that definitely fits who I am better." He said, eyes glinting with joy.

"y-you aren't a person though. You're a creation. You're no more a person th-than Captain America is a super hero. You're both pointless creations that don't have personalities. You just aRRGHHHHHHAAAAAA" Arched Thunder stabbed a claw into Kyzon's shoulder and twisted it around. "I'm sorry, but you've lost my interest. Maybe you should try to not suck at speeches next time." ArchedThunder said.

Meanwhile, in the sewers

"Heath, what's wrong?" asked –Horizon-. IntelliHeath had stopped and looked back down the sewer system. He had felt as if something was wrong. As if a part of him had just died. "Hrmm…. Nothing. Let's just keep moving. The spot is just up ahead."

The small group of people gathered directly underneath a small grate. "Ok, since Kyzon isn't with us anymore, we'll need to have –Horizon- get a weapon that will be able to blow a hole right where that grate is. Dimitri LH should be right on the other side of it."

-Horizon- nodded and yelled, "Requip!" Her bulky armor shifted around her and turned into what appeared to be an almost punk like, schoolgirl outfit. A mobile headset appeared around her head, and her hair was shifted into 2 very long pigtails. 2 giant speakers appeared at her side as well.

"Why." Asked Olric and Heath. They were both surprised at what she was doing, and both knew that it could only lead to disaster. –Horizon- aimed the speakers up to the grate. She turned to the guys, and smiled. "Don't worry! Just leave it to me!" she said, and flashed a playful wink.

"3…2…1… BLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" –Horizon- screamed into her headset. The sound was so loud that Heath and Oric had to cover their ears. They could still hear it though, and their ears started to leak a little bit of blood. The good thing though, was that the area where the speakers were focused on had completely collapsed. The sound waves were ripping through each level of the building and had made a giant, circular hole all the way up to the roof.

-Horizon- turned back to her friends and playfully smiled at them. ^_^ "Yeah! I did it!". Oric and Heath were both lying face down in the sewage. They had passed out due to the unruly nature of her "singing". "Oh!" –Horizon- said and quickly ran to them. She pulled them out quickly, and was relieved to find that they were fine. Or, at least as fine as they were before her plan. Oric still couldn't walk, and she felt super bad for him.

"So… next time you should really consult what you're going to do before you do it." Said Heath, small tears were leaking out of his eyes. "Yeah, that was pretty cool and all, but at the same time, I kind of want to die." Said Oric. "Sorry guys, I didn't think it would be that bad." –Horizon- said, rather shyly.

"It's alright, let's just move past it." Said Heath. He went over to the newly blasted hole and looked up. "Dimitri! Are you there?" he yelled up into the folds of the building. Dimitri's head poked out from the edge. He let loose a giant grin. "Whats going on Heath!" he yelled down to Heath and his group."We've come to rescue you! Quick, come down here so we can get back to base!"

"Alrighty! I'm on my way!" While Dimitri was making his way down to the sewer pipe, The group of people already inside of it didn't notice a shadow sneaking up behind them. *FWOOSHINK* Oric looked down and found that there was a sword sticking through his chest. He didn't remember leaving one there, and as he fell into the sewer water, he found that his life was slipping away.

Time went in slow motion as Heath and –Horizon- looked behind them and found that Oric was lying face down in the sewer again. Although this time there was a sword sticking out of his back. There was a shadow holding on to the sword. On further inspection, it turned out that a former SmashGaf member was holding the sword. The stealthy ninja, BassForever.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled IntelliHeath as he rushed forward at BassForever. Bass just looked at him and shook his head. He put his hands into the ninja position, and disappeared. Heath looked around frantically. He knew that he didn't teleport far when he did that. "I'LL FIND YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" Heath ran through the sewers looking for Bass.

Meanwhile, -Horizon- rushed to Oric's side. His eyes were getting glassy, and he found himself unable to control his body anymore. "-Ho-Horizon-? Is that you?" he looked up and found that his former crush was delicately holding his hand. How foolish he had been all those years ago for not making a move. He closed his eyes as he remembered all the feelings of shame and regret. They washed over him and he found himself letting go.

"NO!" yelled –Horizon- clutching his hand. Tears were streaming in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. "I won't let you die! You're the only good thing in my life right now! Ever since MrSaturn99 left us, I knew that you were the right person for me!" she then broke down and clutched Oric's cold, lifeless body. Oric slightly opened his eye, and a tear quickly fell from it. "I… I feel the same way. I'll always be with you now though." Oric and –Horizon- locked eyes, and he gave a small, half smile.

His hand went limp, and –Horizon- gasped in shock. Fecal water was washing into them as the sewer was doing it's daily cleanse. Soon this whole pipe would be full of all TeamFakes waste that had been gathered throughout the day. "No… I won't leave you. Not again." –Horizon- began to carry Orics corpse out of the sewer. The rising tide of shit made it very difficult to move through it. The liquid waste was up to her knees now, and had stopped her movement almost completely. Carrying Oric made her too heavy to move.

Tears were streaming down her face as she moaned in sadness. "I… can't… I don't want to. I won't let you go Oric! You were the one there for me the whole time! You won't become poop! Not today!" As soon as she said that, she noticed that all the water had drained out from underneath her, and was flowing backwards. She turned around to find a gigantic tidal wave of crap looming over her. She hugged Oric's body, and braced for impact.

"I'm Kyzon, and I'll always be there for you!"

*BLARRGHH* yelled ArchedThunder. There was a crazy, high pitched sound that was driving him crazy. He couldn't place where it was coming from, but it was driving him mad. He banged around the room, knocking more of it apart.

Kyzon looked at the monster. Luckily for him something was making it go crazy. He tried to move, but was met with a shocking pain in all areas of his body. He grunted as he found that there was no way he could escape. He glanced to his left and found that there was some shattered glass chunks that were next to him. He reached over and grabbed the biggest shard he could. He hid it inside of his jacket and waited until ArchedThunder came to his senses.

"Sorry, I just like to do that sometimes to intimidate people." ArchedThunder said. "It works like 10% of the time though, so maybe I should stop" he lied. He bared his pointy, fang like teeth at Kyzon, and went in for the bite.

Kyzon let his arm fly right into the beasts neck. The glass fragment lodged right into ArchedThunders neck, which prompted a choking sound to be heard. "WhaaaaghhhhhhGURHGHHSDAGHHavvvvEEEHGAAAAAAYOUUDONELKGHGHGHGTOOMEEEEAAAGHHHH" ArchedThunder screamed out. Blood was leaking from his neck as he tried to pull the glass out. Kyzon had thrust it in so deep that there wasn't even a point to grab it from.

ArchedThunder couldn't breathe, and was losing a significant amount of blood. He couldn't talk at all, so he couldn't even threaten Kyzon. He had lost almost all of his self control, and knelt down painfully next to Kyzon. He drew up his claws, and curled in his thumb, pointer claw, index claw, and pinky claw. He flashed the new gesture he made to Kyzon, and laid next to him and died.

Kyzon couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, which made his body cringe in pain. He thought about his life. He had had a pretty decent one. He remembered back to when he was just a regular high school student. Those were the days. He wished he could go back to those times. He closed his eyes and let his body go. Wherever his soul went was up to the wind now. "I'm sorry Heath… I can't protect you forever…"


	12. Chapter 12 - Back to the Future Past

SmashGaf Chapter 12

"Show yourself!" yelled IntelliHeath into the darkness. He had chased BassForever through the winding sewerways, but was unable to find him now. Dimitri LH had joined him in the endeavor, but it seemed that both of them were out of luck. Bass was super stealthy though, and it was as if he had become a shadow and lost them in the pipes.

Something gleamed in the darkness in front of Heath. He squinted to get a better look at it, and was surprised to find that it was a Kunai flying toward him. "Look Out!" yelled Heath as he rolled out of the way. Dimitri did a cool matrix move to dodge it. It rushed past the duo and stuck into the pipe behind them, causing it to burst into a mix of steam and fecal matter.

"Heath! Where are you?" shouted Dimitri. He looked around him, and couldn't find him. Everything was white and foggy from the steam spraying. He sighed and started wading through the poop river, hands in front of him looking for Heath or anything he could touch. He had to help Heath in any way that he could. It was the least he could do for him after he risked his life to save him.

While Dimitri was stumbling in the pipes, Heath had run on through the smoke and was surprised when he entered a giant clearing. There was a large, circular platform being suspended above a giant whirlpoop. Large pipes spewing liquid were running from all around the circular room, contributing to the growing vortex below.

Heath ran to the center of the circle and was surprised to find that BassForever was waiting there. Bass turned around and scoffed at Heath. "Well well well, Heath. I'm surprised it took you this long to get here." Bass glared at him from across the platform. "Before we fight, you should know that I won't go easy on you. Neither will the other members of my elite squad."

As soon as Bass had said that, 4 other people instantaneously appeared to the sides of him. "May I present to you… The Oracion Cinco!" The 4 people all around him gave an eery, creepy smile. "As much as I'd love to fight you one on one, you have to earn that honor. Good luck old friend." Said Bass. He and 3 of the members vanished into thin air, leaving Heath and one of the members alone on the platform.

Before Heath stood a massive person. It wasn't fat, but it was all pure, unadulterated muscle. "MY NAMES MUNCHIE64 AND I'M HUNGRY!" yelled the person. Munchie planted a foot hard on the ground, which caused the platform to shake radically. Many of the chains and ropes suspending the platform started to shake radically, threatening to break.

"WTF? Is he going to try and eat me?" thought Heath, as he slowly tried to back away. His foot felt the edge of the platform, and he realized that there was no escape. "You won't win this round so easily, beast!" said Heath as he charged forward toward the monster. He let loose a flying kick which hit Munchie square in the chest.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA". Munchie let loose a hearty laugh. Heath's kick didn't appear to have any effect on him. munchie grabbed Heath's leg, which was stuck inside of his chest cavity, and twisted it around and threw him away. Heath's limp body skidded and bounced across the hard ground as he was tossed away from the battle. He came dangerously close to the edge of the platform, and was able to see the foam splashing down in the whirlpool.

Heath struggled to get up. He had a bunch of boo-boo's all over his body, and they stung pretty bad. He eventually got to his feet and was greeted by a surprising feeling in his leg. He looked down to find that it had a weird bite mark with blood seeping out on it. He was curious what happened, then he pieced his thoughts together. Munchie had actually taken a bite out of him.

Munchie grinned down at him, with a piece of his leg being chewed in his mouth. "Oh god." Said Heath, profusely vomiting off of the battlefield. He couldn't believe that someone would do that. He glared angrily at munchie64 who was enjoying his snack.

"Oi! Heath! I gotcha back!" said a mysterious voice. Heath turned around to see Dimitri LH at the entrance to the chamber. His grin was a light in the dark, penetrating the dirty, smelly battleground. "Hang on dude, and I'll be over there soon!" said Dimitri as he ran around the walls to find a way on to the platform.

*BOOM* Heath was suddenly pinned down by the giant munchie. Munchie was so huge that Heath couldn't break free from his grasp. Munchies mouth was watering as he slowly lifted up Heaths already bitten leg.

"FOOOOOOODDDDDDDD" he said as his saliva slowly dripped on to Heath's leg. Heath shuddered. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Munchie was closing in on Heath's leg. Heath could feel his teeth tenderly touching his raw skin. He then felt the pressure being applied as munchie went in for a bite. Heath closed his eyes as he waited for the pain.

"ICE-MAKE SWORD!" called a voice in the distance. Heath was relieved to find that the pressure on his leg had subsided. He opened his eyes to find that munchie64 was laying on his back next to Heath. Above munchie was Dimitri holding a sword made entirely of ice, which was planted deep within his chest.

"I told you to freeze." Said Dimitri LH. "God, did I just sound totally lame?" he thought. "Well, maybe there's still time for another good one-liner." He lifted the sword out of munchie, who just layed there shocked. The sword had frozen around the opening in munchie, and the cold was starting to spread all throughout his body.

Dimitri tried to kick munchie off the platform, but found that he was too heavy to kick. He sighed as he started to roll the oversized man towards the edge. Munchie was now completely frozen internally, and only responded with gurgling sounds. Dimitri rolled him right to the edge of the platform and looked down into the whirlpool. "It looks like you've… frost this battle." Said Dimitri as he Leonidas kicked him off the platform. Munchie dropped like a frozen turd off of the platform, and landed into the metaphorical toilet that was waiting below.

Heath tried to get up to congratulate his friend, and find out what was going on, but quickly felt pain in the lower part of the leg. He looked down to find that his leg was slowly starting to get infected. It was growing numb, and was shooting incredible amounts of pain through his body. He couldn't bear this pain, and let out several small yells of anguish.

Dimitri rushed over to him. "Heath, what's wrong?!" he said, then he spotted the infected leg. "Uh oh. Im not sure what we can do about that. Theres no way we can get you to a doctor in time. I have an idea, but it's pretty risky. You wouldn't like it either. We'll need to take your leg off." Said Dimitri very seriously. Heath looked up at him, and said, "That's alright. I'm not very attached to this leg." He smiled a little bit, then a jolt of pain surged through him.

Dimitri grimly drew his sword and steadied it above Heath's leg. "This might hurt a little bit." Said Dimitri. He swiftly raised his sword, and cut through heath's leg, right below the kneecap. "BLAAAARRGHHHHHHHHNNNNGHHHHHHHWOOAHDHDHGGN". Heath couldn't take the immense pain that came, and promptly passed out.

With Heath out of the battle for now, he would have to fight the next member of the Oracion Quatro alone. He quickly froze the end of Heath's stub so he wouldn't lose too much blood. He couldn't bare to see Heath looking like that. He had to get that image out of his head. There was a fight coming up, and he couldn't afford to lose.

Liquid started to flow up around him, caressing and hugging his body. He tensed up, and started to blush. He was just barely getting used to his new powers, and wasn't sure if this was something that he was making happen. Even though he was usually calm and cool (like ice), he was starting to feel really weird and warm from this water like substance.

The liquid suddenly shot off of him and pulsed towards the other side of the arena. The liquid started to tower and take form before him. It formed the body of a stunningly beautiful young woman. She smiled at him and raised her arms into the "Jesus" position, as if to say "Behold".

"Behold" said the woman. "I am the great Pikma. I'm the strongest of the Oracion Quatro. Do you dare challenge me?" she said, her body jiggling and waving as if it was made of liquid. Dimitri was relieved that his new power wasn't making him feel those strange feelings. Although, the provocative way this Pikma lady dressed was giving him weird feelings. He pushed those thoughts aside.

Pikma bent over, exposing certain parts of her body to Dimitri. "If you think you can take me on, then come get some darling." She said, while stroking her body. Dimitri's eyes twitched. "I've gotta stay strong for Heath! Theres no way I'll lose to you! Ice-Make Spear!" Dimitri yelled. A spear handle appeared in the ground and he reached down and pulled an ice made spear from the floor. He got into a battle stance and glared angrily at Pikma.

He quickly ran toward her with his spear readied. He did a quick sweep and made contact with her side. The spear passed right through her. She gave a small laugh, and threw her arm at Dimitri. Rather than a punch, the arm morphed into a torrent of water and launched Dimitri up into the air. The water stream quickly pushed Dimitri to the ceiling, then pushed him back down to the platform as fast as it could.

Dimitri slammed into the ground, prompting the platform to crack slightly where he impacted. He groaned and tried to move. He found that he was hurt very bad, and that his skin was starting to emit steam. The water he had been hit with had been boiling hot, and was starting to burn him. He grimaced and fell back into the puddle of water that was around him.

Pikma slowly walked towards him and stifled a small, sexy laugh. She used her water arms to lift him out of the puddle, and suspend him in front of her. She smiled coyly at Dimitri, who was drifting in and out of consciousness in front of her. She drifted in close to him, her bosoms pressing up against his frigid body. She brought her face right next to his, and softly exhaled into his face. "I've won." She whispered.

Dimitri couldn't do anything. He was too weak to fight back, and could only hang there, weak and unable to stop all of the terrible things Pikma was doing to him. He felt weak, and was about to close his eyes and give up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lump that he assumed was Heath. No… I won't give. I can't. Not when we're so close. Heath wouldn't give up on me, and I won't give up on him.

Pikma was still breathing on Dimitri, and rubbing him profusely. Her head slowly drifted towards his, and she prepared for her Kiss Of Death™. Once her lips locked with his, her liquid body would slowly go into his body, and destroy his insides. Soon, he would only be a puddle. She closed her eyes, and her lips dove in for the best kiss of Dimitri's life.

Pikma suddenly felt pain in her arm, which was weird because she'd never felt anything before. Her eyes shot open, and she was stunned to see that her arm was frozen solid. She screamed and tried to move it away from Dimitri. He threw a punch into her arm, causing it to shatter.

She looked at Dimitri, and was shocked to find that his whole arm had become covered in an ice like protection. The ice was starting to move up and cover his arm. It eventually surrounded his whole body. He looked at Pikma with unflinching, ice blue eyes.

He plunged his hand into her body, and started to freeze her inside to out. She tried to let out a scream or yell, but was frozen too fast. Her face was stuck in a permanent scream. He glared at her, and quickly threw a powerful left hook at the ice sculpture. His Ice fist shattered Pikma into pieces, which all fell off of the platform, and into the abyss below.

Dimitri slammed his fists together, which caused his Ice Armor to shatter and disintegrate from his body. If he stayed like that too long, it would drain all of his remaining power. He sighed and turned to Heath. It looked like he was finally coming to. Dimitri went over to him, and kneeled next to him.

"Heath, are you doing ok? I don't mean to worry you, but I kinda need your help. I'm not sure how much more fighting I can take." Said Dimitri. Heath looked at him, then smiled. "You know I'll always help you out! I can't really walk anymore though, so I think you might be on your own." Said Heath, smiling sadly.

That wasn't good enough for Dimitri. "Ice-Make leg!" said Dimitri. Ice slowly started to protrude from Heath's stub, and form a makeshift leg. "Hopefully that will work for now. Try standing on it, let's see if it works alright." Heath tried to stand up, and found that he actually could. The new ice-limb that he had actually worked decently. It felt kind of weird though, because he couldn't feel anything from it. "It feels kind of weird, but I'll get used to it." Said Heath. "Thank you for your kindness and help.

Suddenly, the room twisted and distorted around the two of them. Heath looked at Dimitri, but instead found that Neiteio was standing where he was. "Wha… What are you doing here?" he yelled! She looked surprised and asked him, "What do you mean? We're where we always are." Heath looked around and found that he was sitting in a classroom. Neiteio and the rest of the OG SmashGaf members were sitting in desks around him.

"Good afternoon class, I'm your new professor, Tripon." Grinned the old man at the front of the room. "Welcome to Hell, Heath." His sinister laughing echoed throughout the room. The rest of the SmashGaf members all joined in and laughed with him, including Neiteio. They all turned to Heath, and demonically laughed at him.

"What the hell?" said Heath. He tried to run away and escape the room, but found that he was shackled to the desk. Oric walked up to his desk, although he looked a little different. Blood was splattered all over his clothes, and he was pale white. His legs were just bloody stumps. "Why heath. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me to die." OricWindstar said. Blood spilled out of his mouth, and he instantly died in front of Heath. His body slammed on to Heaths desk, leaving a stench of death on the desk.

IntelliHeath couldn't take it anymore. Too many awful things were happening. Tears were escaping his eyes, and he burst out crying. He reached for Neiteio. Whether this was fake or reality, he knew that Neiteio would always be there for him. He reached as hard as he could, tears were flying out of his eyes. He needed someone, anyone.

Neiteio looked at him, then turned away. She jumped into Beelzebufo's lap, who was in the desk next to him. They started a hardcore makeout session next to Heath. It was tearing him apart, ripping out his soul. "No… Why…." He said, feeling physical pain coming to him. She looked at him and flashed an evil smile, then went back to kissing/groping Beelzebufo. The sounds of laughing and all of these depressing things were weighing Heath down.

"I… I can't… do it…"

MiguelMexMIstery looked at the 2 people he was tasked with defeating. He didn't think it would be this easy to take them down. The Oracion Quatro was a league of all the strongest people from throughout TeamFake, but one thing most didn't know about them was that they all possessed unique abilities. Munchie64 could eat anything, Pikma could control water, and he could create illusions and implant feelings into people.

He sighed. He really hated this ability of his. He always hated having to provoke peoples worst memories and feelings, and then twisting them into a hellish nightmare. He looked at Heath, who was spazzing on the ground. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he looked like he was having a seizure. He looked over at Dimitri, who wasn't moving at all. A small amount of frost was coming off of his body. MiguelMexMIstery wondered what was happening inside of Dimitri's mind.

Deep inside of Dimitri LH's mind, memories were being brought up. Dimitri found that he was deep in the woods, on one of his family's camping trips. He remembered this trip. Even though he tried to suppress this memory, he could never forget. This was the day when he lost his family forever.

"Hey dad, is it alright if we go out and sled for a little while?" asked IceDoesntHelp. "Me and Makai will make sure to take care of Dimitri LH." She said. Her and her brother were always careful to take care of Dimitri. He was so innocent and naïve, that they had to watch him very carefully to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid.

Golnei looked up from the paper he was reading and took his pipe out of his mouth. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to go out and play for awhile. What do you think dear?" he asked his wife. JawMuncher looked up from the dishes she was doing, and gave a warm smile. "I think that sounds like a fine idea."

"Thanks mom and dad!" yelled the kids as they put on their snow gear and rushed out of the cabin. Makai and Icedoesnthelp pulled Dimitri in the sled as they made their way up the hill. He was too young to walk as far as they were going.

They made it to the top of the hill. They were a fair distance away from the cabin, but it was a bright sunny day and they knew the woods pretty well. They had no doubt that they could find their way back. They proceeded to have a great day sledding and doing other fun winter related things.

Golnei and JawMuncher were having a great time too. Things were really heating up at the cabin, as their game of checkers had evolved and become something more… erotic. As soon as Golnei was about to get to second base, JawMuncher froze for a second. Her body went stiff as her eyes glazed over. She quickly returned back to normal.

"Honey was it another vision?" asked Golnei. She solemnly nodded. "We need to go find the kids. It's not too late yet. Golnei was a little sad. He hadn't been this far in the game since they originally got married. He sighed and put on his pants. The kids would always come first. Golnei and JawMuncher quickly rushed outside, and jumped on their snowmobile.

Makai, icedoesnthelp, and Dimitri were having a great time. They decided that this would be their last sledding run of the day. "Why don't we go up to Death Drop?" suggested Makai. "WHAT! We can't do that! Theres no way we'll be able to even climb up that high!" said icedoesnthelp. "It's easy!" said Makai. "I'll pull both of you guys In the sled. It will be awesome! Just wait until we tell everyone at school about it!"Ice eventually agreed, and Dimitri did as well. The kids set off up to Death Drop.

Makai didn't know how heavy it was going to be to pull both of them up. It was extremely hard to do, and was a very slow process. Every step he took also pulled him backwards a little bit. He was determined though, and wouldn't give up. Nobody would say anything bad about him at school if he did this. "Be careful Makai!" yelled Ice and Dimitri from the sled. "Don't worry about me you guys! I'm a master at climbing!" he said, smiling cheerfully.

As he set his foot down, the snow underneath it slid backwards, causing him to fall backwards along with it. The sled carrying Ice and Dimitri was free now, and started to slide down the mountain. Both of the kids inside of the sled started to scream and yell. "HELP US!" was all that Makai was able to make out, before they disappeared down the mountain and into the snowstorm that was coming.

O_O that's the face that Makai made. He quickly tumbled down the mountain after them. He couldn't lose his family members like that. Theres no way he would give up. Family's stick together through all obstacles. He eventually regained control, and found the sled tracks. He followed them through the incoming snowstorm, and found that they had gone down a long ways. He eventually made his way to a cave opening, and the tracks went inside of it. He quickly ran into the cave entrance and found that it was solid ice all the way through it.

He saw the sled in front of him, but it was empty. He rushed past it, and was relieved to find that Ice and Dimitri were ok. They were frightened and hugging each other. They were sitting on top of a sheet of ice in the middle of an icy chamber. A roar echoed throughout the room, and the grizzled face of a T-Rex appeared from one of the caverns connected to the cave.

Makai ran in front of his siblings and yelled at the beast. "Don't come any closer! Or I'll take you down!"

The T-Rex looked at the small human quizzically. He could understand what it said, but he really didn't care for what it was saying. Blizzard Jr had always hated Humans ever since his father was slayed by one. He stepped on to the ice that Dimitri, Makai, and Ice were on. It cracked and fragmented, and soon shattered, sending The T-Rex and all the humans spiraling into the dark abyss that was below.

"Over there, Honey!"

Golnei had found some tracks that looked like the kids sled made it. He had followed them to a cave way out in the middle of the mountain. Him and JawMuncher had entered the cave and seen the empty sled. They panicked and rushed further inside to find a room with a giant hole in the center. They feared for the worst, and decided to search around for another way down there.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hole, Dimitri was scared and confused. When he and his siblings had landed at the bottom of the hole, they were lucky that they landed in a pile of snow. However, the T-Rex landed in the same area too, and they immediately ran away from it. It roared and started to chase them.

"You guys! We gotta separate so he doesn't get us!" Yelled Icedoesnthelp. The boys nodded, and they each took different ways out of the chamber they fell in to. The T-Rex Roared a hearty roar and chased after Makai. Blizzard Jr didn't really care for that kid, and would like to have a stern word with him.

Now that the kids separated, Dimitri was all alone. He started crying, his sounds echoing throughout the cave along with the roars of Blizzard Jr. He heard a strange pounding sound, and lifted his head from his hands. He wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve and was startled to find an old, bearded man slamming a strange looking staff into the icy ground.

"Do not be afraid young Dimitri LH. I am Ryce, The Sage of the Icy Forest. I mean you no harm, and only wish to help you. He beckoned for Dimitri to follow him, and gave a small, smile. Dimitri wasn't quite sure if he should follow the man, but one roar from Blizzard Jr. in the distance convinced him that it might not be a bad idea.

"Wh-Why is this happening to us?" asked Dimitri. "We never did anything to hurt anybody, and we just wanted to go sledding. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and a snot bubble was starting to blow out of his nose.

Ryce sadly smiled and offered him a tissue. "I know child. Forgive Blizzard Jr. He knows not what he does. He is blinded by rage and doesn't care to think of the danger his actions will cause. If you will let me, I can give you a gift that will help you save your family. Dimitri LH nodded. He would do whatever he could to save his family. That was all he had, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

The 2 people eventually arrived in a giant, crystal looking room. In the center of the room was a pedestal that had two small crystals on it. One was an icy blue color, while the other was a red the color of burning passion.

"If you partake of one of these crystals, you will gain a long lost power. In the olden days, people used to be able to harness the power of the elements. As technology grew, more and more people forgot about these ancient ways, and now have come to not believe in them at all. As one of the protectors of this sacred shrine, It pains me that people have become so obtuse to this idea." Said Ryce, sadly shaking his head.

"But if I can share the power with you for a good cause, then maybe the world will learn to adapt to the elemental powers, and learn to see the good in them." Ryce picked up the blue crystal and held it out to Dimitri. Dimitri gingerly picked it up, and examined it. It looked and felt exactly like a rock to him. He looked at Ryce in disbelief.

"I know it seems crazy, but you have to trust me, child. I would never steer anyone wrong on purpose. While Dimitri was trying to eat and swallow the crystal, Ryce picked up the Red crystal from the pedestal. I'm also going to give you this crystal. If you ever run into any trouble out there, be sure and give this to someone you can really trust. The effects of it might be too much for a normal person, so make sure they're worthy.

Dimitri nodded and swallowed the ice crystal in his mouth. He immediately felt a strange coldness penetrating him. His body began to become covered in a strange, icy plating. He looked at Ryce for help. Ryce looked concerned for a moment, then regained his composure. "This is all natural, you just have to let the ice bind with your soul. Eventually all of the strange occurances settled down, and Dimitri seemed to be just a normal human again

"Theres one other thing I need to mention." Said Ryce. "This timeline has already lost. Your brother and sister are already gone, and soon your parents will be too. They came to save you children, but they weren't ready to face such a monstrous foe. I'm sorry, but theres not much we can do to bring them back.

Dimitri couldn't believe what he was hearing. An icicle appeared underneath his eye, and he wiped it away. It fell to the floor and shattered. "No… I don't believe you." Dimitri said as he backed up out of the chamber. He quickly turned and ran out of the chamber, and into another large, open portion of the cave.

As soon as he entered, he saw Blizzard Jr squatting over various body parts. Golnei was underneath one of his feet, while JawMuncher was being thrown into it's mouth. "DIMITRI! GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Golnei Dimitri couldn't move, he was in shock. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as his body started to turn to ice. Blizzard Jr. turned around and saw Dimitri. He quickly finished off JawMuncher and started slowly walking towards Dimitri.

Ryce appeared behind Dimitri and quickly knelt down behind him. "Dimitri, I know you're scared right now, but you can fix all of this. I'm going to send you back in time to a place that will welcome and accept you. Make sure to help out a man named "IntelliHeath". He's going to be the one that will help you and be a lifelong friend. If you succeed in doing that, you'll make sure that this never happens, understand?" said Ryce.

Dimitri nodded as Ryce started chanting magical incantations. Blizzard opened his mouth and roared. Right as Blizzard was about to devour Dimitri, everything flashed white. He was suddenly out of the cave, and in a strange grassy field. He looked around and found that it was a football stadium.

Quivering, Dimitri wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I won't let you guys down." He said, thinking about his family.

"Well, know that I know the full story, I guess I'll just have him relive the part of that memory where his family dies." Said MiguelMexMIstery. As he was configuring his illusions and manipulations, he didn't notice that Dimitri was slowly unthawing. Dimitri's hand reached for MiguelMexMIstery leg and made contact. He slowly started to freeze it, which prompted a "What" from MiguelMexMIstery.

MiguelMexMIstery quickly backed away from Dimitri, who was slowly rising to his feet. "B-b-but how! I trapped you in eternal torment!" said MiguelMexMIstery who was sweating profusely. The cold emanating off of Dimitri froze his sweat droplets, which fell to the floor and shattered.

"Every day away from my family is eternal torment. Reminding me of what I'm fighting for isn't a punishment." Said Dimitri. "Now I see that I shouldn't forget about what makes me stronger." Dimitri said, digging into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small, red crystal which dazzled and gleamed like the sun.

"I assume you know what this is, and where I'm going to put it." Dimitri said as he turned to Heath. Heath was still squirming and freaking out on the floor. His eyes were rolled back and it looked like he was having a bad nightmare. He placed the crystal in Heath's mouth, and found that it wasn't going down. He shoved his hand into IntelliHeath's mouth and forced the crystal to go down his throat. "Ugh, that's kinda gross." Said Dimitri.

The changes were almost instantaneous. Fire began to flow out of Heath's mouth and his whole body started to relax. Heat emanated from every orifice of him, and it soon melted the prosthetic leg that Dimitri had conjured. In it's place, a leg made of fire appeared. Heath's eyes sprung wide open, and he quickly backflipped on to his feet.

"What happened, Dimitri?" asked Heath. "I'll tell you later dude! We gotta take out this guy first! Do you think you can handle your new fire powers?" inquired Dimitri. Heath nodded and the 2 of them charged at MiguelMexMIstery in confidence.


	13. Chapter 13 - SmashGaf Returns

SmashGaf Chapter 13 – SmashGaf Returns

"We'll have to bomb them" said BY2K. He had gotten sick of all the bs that had been affecting the proud country of Americo. He decided to take matters into his own hands and destroy TeamReal and TeamFake. He boarded his private bomber and took the pilot seat. Not appeared next to him in the co-pilots chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Not. She was worried that BY2K might be taking this too far. "If we don't do this, then the TeamReal and TeamFake war will just keep going on forever. I do what I must because I have to." Responded BY2K.

He gave the signal and his entire fleet of bombers flew off into the sky. Their destination was waiting for them. TeamReal and TeamFake must be destroyed.

"UPHHH"

Heath and Dimitri were beating the crap out of MiguelMexMIstery. Dimitri had frozen MiguelMexMIstery's hands and legs to the ground. He then started wailing on his face, while Heath tried to grasp his newfound powers. He needed to master them quickly to ensure that he and Dimitri would make it out of this situation alive.

Heath knelt on the ground. Fire erupted from his hands and spewed out across the platform. He couldn't control it at all. It felt like a powerful force, built on all of his pent up rage and aggression. "RAAAARGHHHHHHH" He yelled into the air. He was breathing heavy. His whole body felt hot and unwieldy. His eyes were bulging, and his veins were popping out. He made eye contact with MiguelMexMIstery, who looked at him in fear.

"ROOOOAARRGHHHHHHHHH" yelled Heath. He launched himself toward the defenseless man using all of his firepower. He launched a fire uppercut into MiguelMexMIstery's stomach, which burned away the clothing that was covering him. The punch also shattered the ice shackles that tethered him to the ground, and launched him up and off of the platform.

"unffff… I was just doing what I was told… d-does that make me a bad guy? I guess that it does. Sorry you guys. I'll catch you later." He said as he flew down into the swirling water.

"wow, I kind of feel bad now." Said Dimitri, looking off the edge at the splash where MiguelMexMIstery disappeared at. Heath had fire spilling from his mouth. He was going to offer some condolences, but he had too much rage building up. The crystal was enhancing all of his emotions, and firing him up too much.

"Yo, Heath, you alright? I've noticed that you've been super ragey and angsty lately. Is it the crystal?" asked Dimitri. Heath nodded and was finally calming down. He was about to respond to Dimitri, when he was suddenly knocked backwards and off the platform. He felt the rush and splashing foam of the vortex as he began sinking into the whirlpoop.

Dimitri turned around to find a fist flying into his face. He put up his arm which quickly covered itself in ice and blocked the incoming punch. The mysterious arm was covered in strange, black metal. Dimitri looked to see who the arm belonged to, and was surprised to see a man covered in the strange metal material. The strange man smiled, and revealed that he had long, jagged fang like teeth.

"If we need to do intro's, then my name is SkullHydra, and I'm the strongest member of the oracion sinco. I'd suggest just jumping into the water along with IntelliHeath. It would certainly save me the trouble." Said SkullHydra smugly. He ninja ran at Dimitri, and laughed manically as he did so.

Dimitri quickly covered himself in his ice armor, and blocked the incoming attack. SkullHydra unleashed many rapid punches at Dimitri, trying to wear him down and get the upper hand. Dimitri successfully blocked all of the attacks, but his ice was starting to break and fracture. If he landed a successful punch on him in the right stop, then his whole armor would shatter.

"Am I dead… Or was I ever really alive? It… It's so cold…" Heath was sinking down into the depths of the water.

"Don't give up Heath. You wouldn't give up during the SmashGaf days, and you shouldn't give up now." Heath opened his eyes and saw the hazy figure of OricWindstar floating before him. Heath's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it was him. "O-oric. You're alive?" asked Heath, completely dumbfounded.

"Nah bro, it's just that you're dead." Responded a familiar voice. Heath looked over to find Kyzon's dorky grin beaming at him. "No… Kyzon not you too. I thought we were going to win." Heath closed his eyes briefly. How could he go on knowing that his best friends had fallen during battle?

"Do us a favor Heath. Don't give up. Theres a whole lot of people out there counting on you. Both in TeamReal and TeamFake. You're the one true leader that SmashGaf has always had. Do us a solid, alright?" said Oric. Kyzon nodded in agreement. Heath's eyes closed. He would always carry on, even though he was sure he was dead at this moment.

He felt himself moving upward, and he was confused. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that it was true. He was moving upwards at an alarming rate. He looked up to the light, and let it's warm embrace tenderly kiss him with life.

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

IntelliHeath coughed back to life as the merciful hands of his savior beat upon his battle scarred chest. They kept beating him, and Heath kept throwing up all of the gross water that he had consumed in death. He haphazardly looked up to see who his protector was. "No way… but you were banned from SmashGaf?" Heath said, not believing what his eyes were showing.

Above him stood Jedi Link, standing there like a badass. His scarred, chiseled face glistened and dripped from the water that he and Heath had been in only moments before. He sternly stared down at heath, before smiling at him. "It will take more than a ban to keep me away from SmashGaf." He said, extending a hand down to Heath.

Heath returned the smile and reached out to the hand of his old friend. Jedi Link helped Heath get to his feet. While Heath was still a little shaky from his near death experience, he had to be strong. For all the people back home. For everyone he cared about. This was his time. SmashGaf will be reborn.

"BOOOMBAROOMMMBOOBMMMBOOOMMMMMMMMMBOOMM"

The room that they were all in began to shake and fall apart. The ceiling was fractured and debris was flying everywhere. Sparks and explosions were flying everywhere, causing the room to light up like the 4th of July in Americo.

Dimitri and Skull Hydra were in the midst of combat, when a huge explosion rained down from the heavens like the wrath of god. It blew up, causing Skull Hydra and Dimitri to be on opposite sides of the platform. Dimitri had no ice armor left on his body, and only had a giant "Ice Fist" which took the place of his right arm.

Skull Hydra was the same way, except he had a little more of his dark armor intact. He had 2 large blades instead of arms, and they glinted menacingly in the exploding room. "You might as well just give up now, you Douchebag!" Skull Hydra taunted. "I've already beaten you, and sooner or later we'll both be going down when this building caves in!"

Dimitri LH grimaced. It was true. The buildings structural integrity was starting to fade. There were already huge chunks of the roof missing, and he could see all of the bomber planes out in the sky. They were dropping even more bombs, and he knew that they wouldn't stop. "It doesn't matter now." Said Dimitri. "If I'm going to hell, I'm going to drag you down with me." He launched himself at Skull Hydra, who stood there chuckling to himself.

"Bro, y u do dis?" he said, and got himself in a ready stance. Dimitri was closing in, and was about to deliver a fatal strike, when he felt liquid rushing from his lower half. "Am I… urinating right now?" he thought, then looked down. Skull Hydra had stabbed both of his razer arms into his Torso, and was slowly starting to spread them apart. Blood was flowing out of Dimitri's stomach as he realized that he was soon going to be 2 halves of a person.

Silence took over the room, as Dimitri struggled to comprehend what was happening. He couldn't let it end here. He struggled to get out a witty one liner, but all that came out of his mouth were gasps of desperation. He struggled to keep the blades from ripping him apart, but they were slowly ripping through him. Skull Hydra laughed evilly.

Dimitri couldn't believe it. He had travelled through space and time, and made countless paradox's and chronological problems, yet they would all be for waste. Would he still be alive in the future? What does this mean for his family? "Damn, time travel is complicated" he thought as he was being raised into the air by the force of Skull Hydra.

He felt the sadness and anger boiling inside of him, and his failure to change the horrible future. "grahhglllbllllllllnnnoo" he grunted out. Skull Hydra looked at him surprised.

"What was that?" he asked in a mocking tone. He smiled evilly at him then applied even more force to his arms.

Dimitri looked at him coldly in the eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled at him. His mid section began to freeze, causing the slicing of Skull Hydra to stop.

"What the hell?" said Skull Hydra who was very surprised. He wasn't able to continue his slicing, as his arms were frozen inside of Dimitri. He tugged and struggled to pull them out, but they were frozen solid.

Dimitri looked to Heath and Jedi Link. He gave a small salute, then turned back to Skull Hydra who was viciously trying to get unstuck. Dimitri formed ice on his legs, which made him heavy enough that he was now on the ground while Skull Hydra was lifted into the air. Skull Hydra flailed wildly as he shouted profanities and curses at Dimitri.

Dimitri slowly trudged to the edge of the platform. He held Skull Hydra's body over the whirling abyss. Skull Hydra had never felt this feeling of fear before, and he started to tremble. "p-p-please. You can't do this. I-i-I'll die, and I don't want to. Death is the only thing permanent about this life, and I don't want to experience it." Skull Hydra pleaded.

With Michael Bay explosions rocking the whole building, Dimitri took his final breath and stepped off of the platform. He didn't fear death, in fact he welcomed it. On the fall down into the whirlpool, he closed his eyes and thought of home. He would finally get to see his family again. He smiled as he hit the water and sank down into its unforgiving depths.

"God rest his soul" said Heath, shedding a single tear for his fallen comrade. They had seen some good times, and he would always be part of SmashGaf. Dimitri had confided in him, and told him all about the terrible future he was sent back to stop. Heath vowed that he would help him stop the terribleness that would come to pass.

Tears were slipping down Jedi Links face as well. Although he hadn't really talked to Dimitri that much before he had been banished from SmashGaf, he knew that he was really a great guy. Anyone that Heath trusted, he knew had a really great heart and was a good person.

*FWOOSH* BassForever appeared in front of the lonely duo. He glared at them from behind his ninja garb. "I guess that means I'm the last person left you have to fight. I might have been a SmashGaf member at one point in life, but not anymore. I will use all of my strength to protect my new guild." He said, whilst crouching down.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Sarcastic clapping filled the room, along with all of the bombs that were still echoing in the distance. "Well done Bass, but you know I won't allow you to go on. It's about time you returned home." Came a weak, nasally sounding voice. Heath and Jedi Link turned and saw a strange, almost nostalgic sight.

"B-brother?" Heath said, almost in disbelief.

Before them stood the weak, skinny frame of IntelliHeath's brother. SuperSah. He was wearing his trademark 3d glasses, and had his hair in a mess. Heath hadn't seen him since the world divided into TeamReal and TeamFake.

"It's true, it's-a-me." Said SuperSah calmly. "It's time you come home BassForever." He said while reaching his hand out to Bass.

BassForever suddenly felt very weak and dropped to his knees. He looked to his hands which were slowly starting to drip. "Why?" he weakly asked as his body was turning into a blue liquid.

"You are derived from me, and now it is time you come back." SuperSah said annoyed. "You should have come back sooner, but I guess you started to think you were actually a person."

BassForever was now a liquid that was beginning to move slowly toward SuperSah. "But I have memories… Freewill… I… I…" the liquid said as it was slowly absorbed into SuperSah's body. "Now you are my strength." Said SuperSah as he began to feel BassForever enhancing his body.

His small frame began to grow larger. His muscles began to get larger and enhance. He flexed his arms, and was pleased to see that he was regaining all of his previously lost strength. He shot a grin over at Heath, who just looked dumbfounded back at him. "U mad bro?" he said as he flexed and his shirt ripped off his body.

Jedi Link was trembling. Not in fear, but in pure, unadulterated anger. Heath turned and noticed that he was very tense. "What's wrong?" asked Heath, starting to feel very concerned for his friend.

"I remember this guy." Said Jedi Link. "Back in the SmashGaf days we used to go to a small casino with some other members. Things usually didn't get out of hand, and nobody really bet too much. But then one day, he was being such a giant douche. I bet him my 30 years salary in the game, and he accepted it, laughing about how much of a tool I was. I won the match, and he dropped off of the face of the earth. He still hasn't honored our bet, and it's been eating at me ever since. The real crime though, is that this happened to some other members too. Do you know Troubled Bat? It happened to her as well, and he was a major jerk and just ignored her, even though she had talked to him about it multiple times. It makes my blood BOIL!" he said, clenching his fists as tight as he could.

"Hey, I know that face. Is that Jedi Link? What's going on, man? I haven't seen you since I was still in SmashGaf! I'm also pretty sure that you owe me 30 years of money, so if you-CRAAAAAACKKKKKK-. Jedi Link was getting sick of SuperSah's bullshit, and had flown as fast as he could, and launched his fist into his face. The fist had sunk in deep and had satisfyingly shattered his nose and skull a little bit. The corpse of SuperSah landed hard on to the floor and skidded to a stop far away from Jedi Link.

SmashGaf is back, Bitch. Jedi Link said as he turned and walked away from the body.

"ouchy." Muttered a voice from behind him. Jedi Link looked back and saw that SuperSah was picking himself up off the floor. He was adjusting his body, and putting his bones back into position. He pushed around on his face a little bit, and formed his douche grin again.

"It will take a little more than a weak punch to get me, brah." Said SuperSah, with his 3d glasses glinting. His cocky smile flashing while some blood dripped from his mouth. "I've been hit harder while in the bedroom." He said, laughing a little bit.

Jedi Link winced. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his Master Swordsaber. His prized weapon that he never went anywhere without. He rushed at SuperSah, surging with energy. He was going to kill this traitorous bastard.

SuperSah smiled, and reached up to his 3d glasses. He took them off in a swift movement, and Jedi Link was surprised to find that they were closed. SuperSah's eyes shot open, and a blast of red and blue light emitted from it and surged towards Jedi Link.

Jedi Link quickly pulled up his SmashGafian shield which reflected the blow up into the ceiling. The powerful 3d lasers kept coming, and were slowly starting to make the shield deteriorate. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling where all the beams were hitting, and Jedi Link knew that if even one small part of it hit him, then it would be Game Over.

Suddenly, a small burst of fire flew above Jedi Link and nailed SuperSah right in the eyes. "AUGHHH!" he screamed as his eyes were burning. The oncoming laser beams stopped, leaving Jedi Link with an opening. He turned around, and saw Heath standing there with his hands on fire. "Thanks dude." Jedi Link said before he threw his shield directly at SuperSah's eyes. It was a bullseye. The shield ripped a straight line right across his face, causing a deep gouge to his eyes.

While IntelliHeath knew that fighting his brother was wrong, he had to do what he had to do. This was the person that was orchestrating all of the attacks on SmashGaf, and was the one responsible for it's destruction. He hated that it had to come to this, but someone who would be so heartless and mean was not his brother.

Jedi Link lunged forward and quickly jabbed multiple times into SuperSah's chest. He followed that up by quickly punching him multiple times in the face. "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BATTY! DIE IN HELL!" he yelled as he delivered the finishing blow. His sword glowed with the light of all the passion in the world, and he sliced quickly through SuperSah's body.

The gross, bloody remains of SuperSah layed in a pile. Jedi Link was breathing heavily, and was still pumped up on adrenaline. "AUUUGHHHHHHHRRRHHHHHHH!" he yelled into the air. Killing his adversary and making him pay didn't make him feel that much better. He needed justice. He needed his 30 year bet to come.

He turned to Heath, who was grimly staring at the mess that Jedi Link had caused. He relaxed a little bit, then walked over to console Heath. "I-I'm sorry. I might have gotten a little carried away." Jedi Link said. Heath held up his hand to stop Jedi Link from going on. "It had to be done. SmashGaf has been reborn, and if one soul has to be slain for it to be built again, so be it. Even if he was my "brother", he never shared the passion that all of my "brothers in arms" in smashgaf shared." Heath said, wiping a tear from his eye.

They looked up to the sky, and saw a rainbow. "I know that we can make the world a better place now. Let's go gather up the survivors and take the world on! Although we have lost many great members, we can still find new members and friends!" Heath said while grabbing Jedi Link's shoulder.

The duo started walking out of the room, when they felt a small rumbling sound. They turned around and saw a black fog smoking out of SuperSah's remains. It grew larger and larger until it was a giant cloud that was taking up the majority of the room. A frightening, smoky voice spoke the words, "it is not over, nor will it ever be. You will die today SmashGaf, and I will feast on your souls. For I am the darkness of delays. I am the fear of roster cuts. I am the negativity of everyone with feelings. I am the love once lost.

I am SmashGaf.


	14. Chapter 14 - First Day of School

SmashGaf Chapter 14

"Uh oh" thought IntelliHeath as he ran into the school. It was his first day of Junior Year and he was already late! He rushed through the hallways with most of his various papers and documents flying rampantly out of his binder. A grimace crossed his face as all of the old threads of his life were now scattered across the smooth, clean tile.

He knelt down to pick them up, when suddenly a wave of nostalgia hit him. "Wait a minute… haven't I been here before?" he thought. He looked up, and saw that Neiteio was walking over to him. He was shocked to find that the girl looked really different. She looked just like she did at the start of the school year, which was quite a shock to Heath, who had grown accustomed to how she usually looked.

Heath felt a strange sensation of comfort and confusion as she knelt next to him and helped him pick up the papers. She smiled shyly at him, then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Neiteio, by the way." She said while stealing a look at Heath.

Heaths eyes went wide as he stammered for something to say. "I… Uh… I know." He eventually said, his confused look staring at Neiteio.

She looked back at him, and smiled a half smile, then let loose a small giggle. "I'm pretty sure I've never met you before. So…" she said, as she handed the papers to IntelliHeath. "I've got to get to class, but I'll see you later, alright?" And with that, Neiteio happily skipped down the hallway and out of sight.

Heath couldn't believe what was happening. "WTF?" he said, standing up from the cold ground. "I've got to get to the bottom of this, but where do I start?" He was stuck deep in thought, before finally realizing something. "Wait, shouldn't principal Sakurai be here? Where is he? He should be able to help me." Heath decided to go to Professor Beefs class. Neiteio would be in there, and that would be able to comfort him a little bit in these strange times.

He slowly made his way through the school, and turned down the hallway that had Professor Beefs room.

"Get away from me! Don't call my parents!"

Heath quickly slipped into the shadow of the hallway. He peered out from the shade, to see a familiar face being dragged down the hallway. "Afoni." Heath said, the words slipping out of his lips like a foreign word. He hadn't seen Afoni since the incident that he had been sure was just a dream he had had. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered under his breath.

Afoni was crying as he was being dragged away, towards the principal's office. Heath looked to see who the person taking him away was, expecting to see Sakurai, but was surprised to see a strange, smoky being. It looked as if it kept glitching in and out of reality, and didn't have a solid form.

Heath jerked back suddenly, causing the lockers behind him to ring out in a solemn melody. Heath remembered where he had seen that monster before. Him and Jedi Link had been fighting a being that looked just like that, but then…? Heath couldn't remember what happened then, or what he was doing here now, but he was sure that the monster had caused this somehow.

"Still so resilient, even after being defeated."

Heath heard a voice echo around in his head. He turned to try and find a source for the voice, only to find a black fog, slowly consuming his vision. He tried to yell out, or even talk, but found that he had no energy or resistance.

"With everything lost, does it even matter to keep going?"

The awful whispers of this voice were digging straight into Heaths mind. He felt a horrendous pain that made him scream out in agony. His whole body was tense now, and he found that the black fog was leaving his vision.

He was in principal Sakurai's office, although it looked a little different. There was no accessory's or ornaments decorating it's walls, and there wasn't even a desk. There were 2 chairs in the room. One he was currently sitting in, and next to him there was another chair that held a beat up and bloodied Afoni.

"Even now, I am destroying your world, your life, your friends."

The black smoke slowly drifted into the room, and began to cover Afoni. His eyes shot open and he began to rock back and forth, mumbling obscenities and lies. The smoke began to slip into his nose, causing his body to shake and spaz around. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he was now writing on the floor, foam sporting from out of his mouth.

Heath watched the horrible scene that was unfolding before him, trying to turn away, but being unable to not watch. Suddenly, he stopped moving, then slowly sat up in an unnatural, and spine breaking way. He faced Heath, then his eyes shot open. The whole eye was pitch black, and un blinking.

"And now it is your time." Said the body of Afoni

The new Afoni stumbled its way over to Heath. His movement was unnatural and jerked into different poses randomly. Heath tried to move, but found that he was strapped into the chair. Afoni reached its hand out for Heath, and eventually grabbed ahold of his face. Heath struggled to move away from the hand, but it eventually encompassed his whole face, and blacked out his vision.

"AUUGHHHHHHRRRRBLGHSLHDGLHSADG;LHSD;LSGA;LSKDGHHSPOQWEOTHL;SZXCB;/LASNF;LJFDKL!". Heath's voice yelled into the blackness of night as he shot up from his bed. He hunched over, his body sweating and heaving heavily. He looked at his hands, which were trembling. He tried to calm down but his adrenaline was pumping too hard.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" thought Heath. He remembered that moment all those years ago very vividly. He and the rest of the surviving members of SmashGaf had defeated the smoke monster and restored peace to the world. Why did he feel like something was wrong?

He slowly got out of bed and put on his socks. He grabbed his cane, which was propped on his nightstand, and slowly moved to the bathroom. Once he made it inside he closed the door and took a look at himself in the mirror. "What the hell happened to me…" Heath sighed as he looked at his war torn body. All of the scars were still there from previous battles.

He touched the scar on his face that he received during school. "Neiteio…" he muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes, flinching at all of the memories that name brought to him.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" shouted Neiteio at Heath. Heath looked up from the ground, tears in his eyes. "We were just a highschool fling! I never thought it was serious or anything." She said, looking at the sad, wrinkled form of IntelliHeath on the floor. Heath outstretched his arm for her, and Neiteio just looked at it, then looked away. "please…" Heath choked out, before collapsing on the floor.

Heath was suddenly jerked back into the present. His body tensed up as he felt the pain of that night. He stared at himself in the mirror, then punched it with all the force of 1000 Xatu's. The glass fractured all around his fist, splintering inside of it, causing shreds of blood to squirt. Heath yelled in agonpain, and clutched his hand as he laid on the floor in the glass. "I've got to get her back…. I have to…". Tears fell from the face of the man that once loved a woman who didn't love the man. He then began constructing the phases of his plan to win back his luvur.

15 Years Later

"Let's go, Alistair Roo! You're gonna be late for school!" called Neiteio up the stairs. She sighed as she softly smiled. She grabbed her purse and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to her husband. Andre looked up from his frosted flakes, and smiled. Milk escaped from his mouth, and he quickly tried to cover it so his wife wouldn't see his embarrassing mistake. Neiteio smiled, and didn't care at all about the cereal.

She slid in next to Andre, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go drop off Alistair Roo, have a good day at work today." She said. Andre blushed and gave a frosted flake free smile back at her. "Thanks, I won't be doing too much, just reviewing Smash Bros. Infinity Wii 2u revolution." He said rather excitedly.

Neiteio laughed, but was secretly super jelly of her husbands job. She waved goodbye to him, and walked outside to her car. Alistair Roo was already waiting inside the family's kickass mini-van. Neitieo pulled open the delorean style door, and slipped inside. She closed the door then pressed the ignition button. *VROOOOMMBBBCCHAKAKAKAKAKAKAK*

The engine purred to life, and the mother/son pair departed for school.

"So, Roo, are you excited for your first day of school?" Neiteio asked. Alistair Roo just looked out the window nonchalantly. "I dunno, I guess mom. School kinda blows though, you know?" Neiteio gave a hearty laugh, then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it depends on how you look at it, sweetie! I actually have a pretty interesting story of my first day of scho*SCREEEETCH*"

The badass pink mini-van arrived at the front of the school. Roo quickly jumped out. "Bye sweetie, good luck today!" Neiteio waved out the window as she sped away. Roo waved goodbye to his mum, and turned to face the school. "It looks a lot bigger than it did on the oculus rift walkthrough." He thought to himself as he walked to the front door.

*BOOM*

Roo was knocked on to the ground as soon as he reached for the door. He stared up to see a blonde, smug faced kid staring down at him. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away and got up. "Why did you do that?" asked Roo, glaring at him.

"Cuz I felt like it, brah. Just chillax man." Said the mysterious kid as he began walking into Roo's grill. He pushed Alistair Roo again, this time with enough force to launch him off of the stairs they were on. Roo hit the ground hard, and couldn't hold back his tears anymore. They slipped from eyes as he tried to cover himself with his jacket in shame.

The kid started laughing as he began to walk down the stairs to the crying Roo. Roo covered himself and braced for a world of pain, but was surprised to see that none of that was happening yet. He peeked out from his jacket, and found that there was a girl in front of him, protecting him.

"Leave him alone, The Captain!" shouted the girl, standing firm and strong. "I won't let you be a jerk to anyone this year!"

The Captain grinned as he stopped at the base of the stairs. "I don't think you'll be able to stop me, Jawmuncher." He said as he scoffed a deep scoff at her. "At this school, I'm going to climb all the way to the top and you can't stop me!"

Jawmuncher grimaced at him, then gave the secret signal to a bush. The bush rustled and out popped 2 other girls who ran in front of Roo to protect him. The Captain looked baffled that there were now 3 girls facing him, but he quickly regained his composure. "*witty remark*" said The Captain as he flipped his and stood aloofly in front of the girls.

"If you don't back down, I'm going to have Anura and Ice doesn't help, help me beat you up!" Anura, and Ice quickly took fighting positions, and glared at The Captain. "pshaw, whatever. You chicks don't scare me at all! Bring it on!" said The Captain cockily.

A shadow slowly loomed over him, and The Captain turned around quickly. His eyes met a tall, dark shadow. The being peered at The Captain behind a bandaged head that had one, bloodshot eye visible through the bandaging. M-m-m-m-mmm-m-m Mr. Intelli! Sir, I was j-j-just showing my new friends the school!" The Captain stuttered.

Mr Intelli gazed at him for a long time. The Captain was slowly getting unnerved having this monstrous, apparition of a man staring at him. Words formed from the deepest part of the man. "Meet me in the principals office in 5 minutes." Came an ice cold voice. Like a vision from hell, Mr. Intelli dissolved into the school, his eye piercing the souls of anyone staring at him.

The Captain stuttered some incomprehensible words, then fumbled his way away from the group of kids he was threatening. He made it to the door, and shakily made his way inside, vanishing into the crowd of students.

"Good work girls! We're definitely keeping the name of SmashGals alive if we continue helping people like this!" said Jawmuncher to Anura and Ice doesn't help. The girls all giggled and nodded happily. They began talking about girly stuff, and none of them noticed that Roo had quietly slipped away. Roo didn't want to be any more embarrassed today, and had decided to quickly retreat to his first class of the day.

As all of the children slowly began to go to their classrooms, Mr. Intelli watched from his office. His eye pierced through everything. There wasn't a thing in this school that he didn't see. He turned and sat at his desk, The Captain was sitting on the other side of it.

"L-look m-m-Mr. Intelli. I can explain! You see I was only try-". Mr. Intelli held up a hand to silence the boy. "I don't care much for your petty squabbles. Theres only one thing that matters to me, and it doesn't involve kids fighting in the school. If you don't want to be suspended, you need to do one thing for me. Keep picking on Alistair Roo until I tell you to stop." Said the frigid whisper of the principal.

"w-what? I only did that because I was insecure about my home life! theres now I could ever do it on purpose to actual hurt someone!" said The Captain, shaking his head. Mr. Intelli's stare caught The Captains eyes. "There are worse things that can happen than picking on a boy. I assure you that they will come if you don't do this for me." Said the principal. "Now, will you do this for me?"

The Captain gulped, then sat thinking for a minute. After 60 seconds he promptly nodded his head multiple times, and said "yeah, I can." Mr. Intelli didn't say a word, but rather just nodded, then pointed to the door. The Captain understood the message, and practically ran as fast as he could out of the door.

Mr. Intelli picked up his journal and took out a small piece of paper. He unfolded it 8 times, then set it on the desk. He took out a pen, and checked next to the words that said "Step 1". (The camera then zooms into Mr. Intelli's red eye, and the shot fades out.)

=====After a couple hours of tracing in paint, i've managed to make some reference images for some characters. I believe that this will help you see better realize the gravity of this story.

The Captain - h-t-t-p-:-/-/-i-.-i-m-g-u-r-.-c-o-m-/-6-p-F-y-Z-2-1-.-j-p-g- You're gonna have to go through manually and remove all of the "-"'s to see it.


	15. Chapter 15 - The End

Well Gaf, this is it. We've finally made it to the end of the road that started all the way back at E3. I remember all of the hype, all of the mystery, all of the intrigue. As with the Brawl days, I've found that just being part of the community and participating in all of the pre-release hype is the best part. I just want to thank all of you guys. It was truly something special, and I hope nobody forgets it soon.

Sorry if I never included you in the Fanfiction. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to try and squeeze in all of the different posters, and craft personalities/in-jokes about them. Even then, theres almost certainly some continuity errors, or just some down right wtf stuff. Regardless, thanks for reading this stuff, it truly means a lot.

I was planning to have a chapter for each daily pic thread, but man, those threads just move too fast! I don't think i'll ever finish this, as Smash is just around the corner, and I can't dedicate any time to finishing this :( I had this huge finale planned out involving Green Mamba, Bathtubs, and Miyamoto. I don't want to sound too cocky, but it was going to be simply smashing.

Heres to 24 more hours!


End file.
